The End of All Things
by Aves27
Summary: COMPLETE!PostNFA-Angel and the gang unite with old friends and a mysterious new ally in one final battle with the forces of Wolfram and Hart with fate of all reality as the prize.PG-13 for violence, some language and images of torture.
1. Prologue

**Hello all, this is my very first fan fiction so please R & R . Be gentle, Be constructive please.**

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, Joss Whedon, yadda, yadda, yadda, Mutant Enemy. Don't sue me because you would get nothing.**

* * *

Prologue

The figure kneeled in the chapel dark robes hiding his muscular frame, His

weapon lay beside him. He had been in the same position for the past two hours as he

continued his prayer. "Let your spirit guide my hand and your strength give me power as

I enter the darkness. Allow me to honor my calling and serve those you have chosen me

The Powers That Be. I pray that that light shines at the end of this dark war." It was a

prayer the warrior had repeated for as long as he could remember. "I pray that I do your

will my Lord".

He stopped as he heard someone come into the chapel behind him. He did not have to look to see who it was. "Is it time Father Grayson?"

The priest was not surprised that the warrior sensed him. "Yes, the pieces are falling into place. The Black Thorn has fallen and the Wolf, Ram, and Hart are exacting their vengeance on the vampire."

The warrior arose to face the priest. "Then I leave immediately."

The priest smiled and place a hand on the warrior's shoulder," Remember my son the vampire is the key. Others will play important roles in this battle, but it is he that will lead you to the victory this poor world will need to survive. Remember the prophecy, Power, Redemption, and Love will unite to battle the evil of the three partners. Discover what this means and victory will be yours, of this I am confident. Now, go to the Powers' messenger, she will tell you what to do next."

The warrior picked up his weapon and took a step back. "I will not fail." He looked up to the ceiling and spoke. "I am ready."

A blue cylinder of light surrounded the warrior and instantly he was gone. The priest crossed himself. "God be with you my son for if you and Angel fail, this world is doomed.


	2. Reunion

**Thanks for the reviews for my short little prologue. The rest of the chapters will be longer(I hope). To give you a better visual I imagine my character(the warrior) to be about 6'1, muscular(not body builder muscular just guy who keeps in shape muscular), dark hair, dark eyes, very intense He is young probably in his mid twenties. Anyway hope you enjoy my little fic and please R & R.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**REUNION**

Buffy, Darla, Connor, Cordy, They were all on his mind. People he had loved, people he still loved, people he would have died for. He smiled to himself and thought," I just might here."

"Let's get to work." Spike dove into the battle after he heard Angel say those words. "I hope Peaches isn't the last voice I ever hear" He thought to himself. The blonde vampire barreled into a crowd of demons his sword slashing beheading demons left and right throwing himself mind, body, and soul fully into the battle except one tiny piece of himself that thought of her, a small portion of his heart that regretted never telling Buffy that he had not died. "Well pet." He thought, "Looks like third time is going to be the charm. No way I'm going to live through this one."

Charles Gunn kept one hand on a wound in his side that continued to pour blood. The other he used to fight, and fight he did. Despite the fact he would not last much longer he kept fighting, "One last ride." He thought to himself as he swung his axe one final time burying it into the chest of one the hordes of demons surrounding him. "Don't quit fighting," The last words of Charles Gunn before he finally surrendered to the darkness.

Illyria really did not understand what she was feeling. Humans would call it "really pissed off", but for her it was just a desire to kill. She wanted to hurt these lower beings. She wanted them to suffer and she caused a lot of suffering. She killed over and over again. Green, black, and purple blood covered her and she howled in delight. The carnage she was creating reminded her of her past. The time where she ruled, causing suffering to entire realms just to satisfy her desires. Yes, she was ending many lives and she absolutely reveled in it.

Angel once again looked up waiting for the next attack from the dragon he had been battling ever since it arrived in the alley. His jacket was singed from its multiple fire attacks, and Angel was pretty sure he no longer had any eyebrows. The creature circled back ready to attack again, and Angel prepared himself to be burned alive, however the attack never came, instead the thing crashed to the ground, it's flesh charred. "What the hell?" Angel thought. His question was answered by the sight of a white haired woman hovering in the air, lighting crackling from her fingers. Angel recognized her immediately. "Willow," he whispered. "That means." He turned to see hundreds of young girls surrounding the demon horde from all sides. "Slayers," he thought. "Damn, maybe I'm going to survive this after all.

"Dad!" He heard a familiar voice say. "Snap out of it we could still use your help over here!"

"Connor?" He replied. "I told you to get out of here!"

The boy smirked, "Fight now, argue later ok?"

Angel leapt to his son's side ducked a really sick looking claw and then beheaded its owner. "Fine but you and I,"

"Yea, Yea we'll talk but if I'm going to die here let a demon do it not your lecturing."

The battle continued with the forces of light slowly getting the upper hand. Buffy seemed to blur through the demon army he strikes delivering lethal blows to the creatures. Faith smiled wickedly as she took out her opponents. The girl definitely enjoyed her work. Willow was like a force of nature, fire and lightning raining down from her fingers consuming every demon unlucky enough to get caught in her path. The slayer army had provided much needed reinforcements, and the tools of vengeance Wolfram and Hart had sent to claim Angel and his allies were being sent back to Hell.

Hours later the fighting was over. The forces of good had prevailed but the cost had been high. Willow was back to her red haired normal self, but tears streamed down her face as she cradled the dead form of Kennedy in her arms. Faith was holding a barely conscious Robin Wood. Xander leaned against a wall barely able to stand. No one not even Illyria could hide their weariness. Casualties were high as twenty-five slayers in all lay dead. The wounded were being rounded up to be taken to the Hyperion as Buffy approached Angel. She smiled weakly at him. "Hey there, I guess we won."

Angel shook his head furiously. "No, they will just send more." He looked at her rage in his eyes. "Buffy, what the hell are you doing here?"

Buffy was taken aback by his reaction. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? I just saved your ass fang-boy! Maybe you should be asking how you can thank me!"

Angel growled at her. "It was going to end here! We beat the Black Thorn, The entire world would have had just a few moments peace, and I would finally have some. Now the Senior Partners won't be just after me but you too. You put me and my team in more danger, but not only that you're a target, your entire slayer army is a target, hell you've even put your sister in danger, but I guess you didn't consider that did you!

The collection of the Fang Gang, scoobies, and slayers had all stopped what they were doing to watch the war of words between their respective leaders. Connor whispered to a young girl standing next to him. "Do they always fight like that?"

The girl smirked, "Yea my sister and Angel, ain't love grand?"

Connor looked at her a shocked expression on his face. "Love? You mean those two?"

Dawn's reply was cut short as both were caught off guard by Buffy's screaming. This time the tirade was directed as Spike. "And you! Did you really think I wouldn't find out you were back?

Spike eyed Andrew who was cowering behind one of the slayers. "Bloody maggot."

Angel interrupted Buffy's rant. "Look none of the matters right now, don't you get it? Your coming here might have started the apocalypse not "a", "the". The senior partners are going to send everything and I mean everything after us now. Instead of giving the world a moment of peace you've just caused a bigger war, and now I have to start all over. The end is coming Buffy and it's all your fault.

* * *

**Hey all Aves here. I know this probably still a little short but the chapters are getting longer as I write them out I promise. We're just getting started folks so bear with me. I tried to take some advice and make shorter paragraphs and put lines between dialogue as well. I hope that makes things easier to read. As always please R & R this is my first fic so any advice will be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Revelations

**Hello all, Aves here again with another exciting chapter of "The End of All Things" Initial response has been pretty positive so far and I look forward to more R & R and plenty of feedback. Also I can't seem to get my paragraphs to indent correctly. Anybody know what I'm doing wrong? Thanks again.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**REVELATIONS**

The weary band of heroes had regrouped to the Hyperion. Various wounds both physical and emotional were being nursed as everyone tried to recover from the huge battle they had just fought through. Willow was fighting the pain of losing Kennedy by caring for Xander. He was lying in the make-shift infirmary they had put together hastily so the wounded would have a place to recover.

"I'm proud of you Will," he whispered hoarsely. "Keeping it together like this, I know your hurting, but try to stay strong for me. We're going to need you.

Willow smiled weakly, her cheeks bearing the proof of many fallen tears. "You just get better," she replied as she dabbed his forehead with a cool cloth. "I'm going to need you to get through this."

Xander took her hand and squeezed gently. "I love you Will, you know that don't you?"

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "Yea I know. Please get some rest I'm going to check on Buffy.

"Of all the arrogant, pigheaded, and just, just, well just rude things to say to me after I just saved his life. I should have let that demon army just kill him!" Buffy had been ranting to Giles about Angel's behavior toward her ever since that got to the Hyperion. Giles watched her pace back and forth the old office room.

"From what he says maybe that would have been the best thing to do."

Buffy spun around to face her watcher, a very irritated look on her face. "Oh no, you supported me on this. You agreed to bring us here so don't put all the blame on me!"

"I was not implying the blame should be put on you Buffy. We all acted out of duty and concern for our friends, however we can not just dismiss what Angel has said. Yes, he is being a childish, irritating wanker, but the fact is he was ready to die in that alleyway. He was willing to give up his immortality so that the world could have just a few moments peace. Both he, and you took actions you thought would bring about the best results. Now we all have to fight together Buffy. Whether it is just another run of the mill apocalypse we seem to avert every year or this could really be the end, whether coming to Angel's aid has sped it along or not, we must be united to survive what is coming.

Buffy smiled weakly at her mentor, "Have I told you lately how annoying it is when your always right?

Giles smirked in return, "Yes, well not lately but I do so enjoy being right. Buffy, go talk to him, make your peace, then we can plan a meeting. We all have much to discuss."

Buffy left Giles with the intent of going up to Angel to settle things when she caught part of conversation between her sister and that kid she saw fighting beside Angel. "So basically neither one of us is supposed to exist," The boy said.

"Yea, freaky huh?" Dawn smiled. Buffy stopped in her tracks and stared into them both.

"What do you mean neither one of you is supposed to exist?"

The kid's answer made Buffy feel like something had punched her in the gut. "Well, Dawn told me about being the key and all that, and me, I'm a walking impossibility, the child of two vampires."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock, "Two vampires? Which two?"

"My dad is Angel and he told me my Mom's name was Darla."

Buffy turned away from them and ran up the stairs tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Connor looked at Dawn confused, "Was it something I said?"

Angel was sitting in his old room, brooding and remembering better days, that is until his door flew open. "How could you not tell me you had a son?" Buffy screamed. The vampire just stared at her as she continued her tirade, her voice shaking. "How did you? Why? What the hell is going on with you? You somehow have a son with Darla of all people, and oh by the way isn't she supposed to be dead? Didn't you kill her? What is necrophilia a new hobby for you now? Never mind I don't want to know. No, wait I do want to know. I want to know why you didn't tell me. I want to know why you took over Wolfram and Hart. I want to know what the hell is going on with you?"

Angel just stared at her. "Are you done now?"

Buffy threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "You must be out of your mind!"

He was almost too quick for her to see as he grabbed her and threw her down in one of the chairs. "Will you please just shut up? We have bigger issues going on here that what I have and have not told you. Oh and don't come in here acting like little Miss Saintly Slayer. You had the gall to send your little platoon of slayers to strong arm Dana away instead of talking to me about it. Your little whatever it was, or is with Spike, and how can I forget The Immortal who I notice isn't with you. What's the matter global apocalypse not enough to get him out of bed?" Angel's rant was interrupted by Buffy jumping up and nearly slapping the taste out of his mouth. The vampire looked to Buffy like he was about to tear into her, but he just stood there facing her, his facial expression turning from anger to sadness. "It never changes Buffy, you think it's always about you, but guess what it's not. I have my reasons for the choices I made and guess what? They had nothing to do with you. If you don't like it go back to Europe, I'll face this alone.

The slayer was crying now tears streaming down her face, her voice choking up. "I'm sorry, but please just tell me why?"

Angel's rage abated as he saw those tears, the tears that always made him want to take her in his arms and hold her. "Listen Buffy, give me a few minutes okay? I lost two good friends tonight, and I, well I just need a few minutes, then you and I will talk and no more secrets. I'll tell you everything.

Buffy nodded and got up, "I'll see you soon."

The Slayer closed the door to Angel's room started to go to the stairwell but sat down against the wall instead and began to cry again. "Buffy what's wrong?" Willow sat down next to her friend and put her arm around her. "You and Angel fight?"

"He has a son Will," Buffy whispered.

"Who has a son?"

"Angel."

"What? How is that possible?"

Buffy put her head on her friend's shoulder still upset at the whole situation. "I don't know, he and I had one of our famous blow-ups, so he didn't tell me. He said he would explain everything just give him some time."

Willow really didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Buffy," was all she could think of.

Buffy patted her on the knee, "It's okay Will. How are you? I know how much Kennedy meant to you."

Willow sniffed still fighting tears herself, "I can't believe she's gone, but at least it was while fighting for something, not like Tara."

Buffy smiled weakly at her. "How's Xander?"

He'll be okay, might not be able to move much for a few days, but he'll live."

Buffy sighed her tiredness showing. "I don't know how much more fighting I can do Will. I thought all these slayers would help make the battle easier, but now, well now that we are here in LA facing who knows what, I'm just too tired to fight another war"

Willow got up and offered Buffy her hand, "Come on, enough mopey time. Apocalypse, death, I'm bummed out enough. I think we need to find ourselves an open mini-mart with enough junk food to satisfy an army or Slayers, and various other, well whatever us other people are."

Buffy smiled, a real smile, the first since arriving in LA. "Sounds good I'll get Dawn and a couple of the girls. This is a serious mission that needs some massive girl power." Buffy accompanied Willow down the stairs feeling just a bit better.

Spike watched as Buffy left to get some supplies with Willow, Dawn, and two of the other slayers. "Blasted, soddin, slayer, 4 hours back and not even hardly a word to me." Spike had made his way to Angel's old office continuing what he had been doing since the group at arrived at the Hyperion, cursing to himself about Buffy. All she had done since screaming at him for about 2 seconds was fight with Peaches, and then she left again. "Bet she hadn't even thought of me again," he muttered to himself.

"I wouldn't bet on that," a voice said. Spike turned around to see Xander standing, well barely standing on some makeshift crutches. "I hate to admit it, but she did miss you."

Spike glared at him. "What the bloody hell do you want Pirate Pete?"

Xander chuckled, "Yea, good one, like I haven't been called that since I got this patch".

He hobbled his way to an empty chair and sat down, "Look Spike Buffy's got a lot in her head right now and I think she feels like this is it, big final battle, apocalypse, end of all things, whatever. My point is sulking in here isn't going to rush her to your side any faster."

Spike continued his death stare at Xander. "Who asked for your opinion Blackbeard? Anyway I'd think the farther Buffy was from me the happier you'd be."

Xander frowned. "Listen peroxide king I have never been, nor will I ever be your biggest fan, I hope you never get the chance to touch Buffy again, the idea of you two together still makes me want to puke, but I know she's missed you and she wonders why you didn't tell her you weren't dead, and I can't totally despise someone who at least tried to sacrifice himself to save the world." Spike smirked at that comment as Xander continued, "Point is, I may not like you but I respect you enough to tell you that you should talk to her, but please God if you two by some sick twisted turn of events do more that talk don't tell me okay?"

Spike smiled at stood up. "It's a deal, and Xander never thought I'd ever say this to you, but thanks.

Xander shook his head, "Don't mention it, but you could do one thing for me."

"What's that"?

"Help me back to bed if Willow catches me moving around she'll kill me."

Spike helped Xander out of his chair and put an arm around him, "Come on Patches, oh and one more thing, tell anyone about this conversation and I'll bite you."

It was dark where he was. The only light provided by the three figures in front of him. They stared him down, clearly displeased with his most recent performance. "We should let you rot in the hell we rescued you from for failing us." The Black Thorn is done and Angel still lives, tell us why you should not still be lying dead in the ruins of our building?"

Hamilton did not look up as he spoke to his masters, "The loss of the Black Thorn is a blow my lords, but it is a blow we can withstand. The pieces are aligned and now we shall eliminate not only the champion of the Powers but the Slayer line as well."

One of the creatures cocked its head in interest. "Explain this." It hissed.

Hamilton looked up at the three creatures and arose dusting himself off. "Our spies have revealed that my brother has left his sanctuary."

The second creature smiled. "So the prophecy is coming to pass, the one who intervenes shall be released and the true loyalty of the vampire with a soul will be revealed."

The third creature spoke its voice even making Hamilton cringe a bit with its evil. "We shall finally step foot once again on the earthly plane, and make that world what it should be, ours."

All three creatures stared into Hamilton their voices commanding in unison. "Go, attack Angel once more, weaken the resolve of his forces. Draw out the so-called messenger of the Powers That Be, and finally our Apocalypse shall begin.

The forces of evil were planning their ultimate offensive is one realm, however in another plans to stop evil's design were being made. A woman in white with dark hair smiled at a young warrior who stood before her. He was slightly taller that her and the way he carried himself reminded her of another champion she had known. "You know your role in this?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I do my lady, I escort you to the vampire and then fight in the battle after you have gone."

The woman smiled at him. "You will do more than just fight Marcus. You are the symbol of the Powers, just like your brother is a symbol of the Wolf, Ram, and Hart."

The warrior sighed, "Yes, Hamilton, tell me will I have to kill my own brother to be victorious?"

The woman placed her hand on his shoulder, "I do not know the outcome of this war. I only know the players and the role they play". Well, most of them anyway."

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "Most of them?"

"Yes, I know that three champions will rise to fight the Wolf, Ram, and Hart. I know that you the symbol of the Power of good will be one. I know that Angel, a symbol of the quest of redemption will be the second, but the third, the symbol of sacrificial love, that has yet to be revealed. Whoever it is has not learned of their destiny, they are clueless to their power so I can not see it."

Marcus nodded in understanding, "The third shall be revealed and we shall be victorious."

"I can see why the Powers chose you, come, let's go see some old friends". Marcus nodded, took the woman's hand and both disappeared.


	4. Hopeless

**HEY ALL AVES WITH ANOTHER EXCITING CHAPTER OF "THE END OF ALL THINGS" GOTTA SAY THE REVIEWS HAVE BEEN MUCH APPRECIATED AND I LOOK FORWARD TO MORE OF THEM. I'VE GOT A LOT A QUESTIONS SENT TO ME AND THE ONLY THING I CAN SAY IS READ TO FIND OUT.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED IT THEN IT WOULD STILL BE ON THE AIR.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 **

**HOPELESS SITUATIONS**

"So, have you talked to Spike yet"

Buffy turned around giving her sister the most irritated look she could muster. "Don't start Dawn. We are looking for supplies, I don't want to talk about this right now".

"He looks miserable."

"Dawn!" I have lost twenty five slayers tonight, Xander and Robin can barely walk, I find out Angel has a son, and to top it all off I come to save him and he blames me for starting what he thinks is the worst apocalypse ever! So, Spike is the least of my worries right now so please just drop it!" Dawn frowned, crossed her arms, and put on that bratty pose that Buffy despised so much. "Look, Dawn I'm sorry, let's just catch up with Willow and see if her group had any luck finding anything."

"Fine," Dawn muttered. Buffy suddenly stopped and looked around. "Now what?" her sister asked.

"Shhh!" Buffy hushed her. "I hear something, come on this way quietly."

Buffy led her sister down a narrow alleyway, trying to stay in the shadows, and trying not to think about deserted L.A. seemed even for two in the morning. A scream caused Buffy to quicken her pace, rounding the corner of the alley straight into a pack of some the most gruesome looking demons she had ever saw. Twelve of them, the type, Buffy had no idea, but they were big about 6'5 each, sharp teeth, sharp claws, gray and very ugly. Dawn caught up with her sister and saw Buffy slowly backing up. "Buffy what?"

The creatures heard Dawn and turned around to face them. "More pretties," one snarled.

"More eat," another growled.

The demons moved trying to circle the girls revealing the source of the scream in the process. "Oh my God!" Dawn shrieked. A young woman, torn open brutally, her blood and organs lying on the ground, well some of them, the rest were in the claws and teeth of the demons. Dawn was mortified. "They ate her," she croaked.

"Dawn run!" Buffy yelled.

"But,"

"No buts Dawn get out of here!"

"Buffy I can't, there are more behind us."

Buffy turned to see six more of the things. One licked a long tongue along its teeth. "Eat old one," it hissed.

Another nodded. "Take younger, we enjoy her first then eat her too," it wheezed in what sounded like a laugh.

Dawn shivered. "They won't touch us." Buffy swore. They slayer went into action leaping at one of the nearest demons going for a standard flying kick, but things didn't go as planned. Her foot was caught in the demon's claw. "Oh no," Buffy whispered. She was slammed to the ground face first.

"Buffy!" her sister screamed. The slayer was able to look over and see five of the things pinning Dawn down trying one licked her face. "We take," it hissed.

"Dawn, no please God," Buffy whispered herself now being held down by multiple demons.

One sank a claw into her flesh and then licked the wound. "We eat you now," it growled.

The slayer kicked and struggled but it was no use. She closed her eyes and prayed that somehow she would live through this.

"Well, I heard you survived the big boom but I didn't believe it till I saw your sorry ass with my own two eyes."

"Good to see you too Faith," Spike mumbled.

"Ah lighten up bleach boy I'm glad to see you're going to be around for this, whatever this is going on. I got a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."

Spike nodded in agreement. "Yea, I think this might be it. The big one, and here we are sitting in this blooming relic licking our wounds, while our fearless leaders fight, sulk, and run off. Angel walked down the stairs as Spike finished his statement. "Well speak of the devil."

"Shut up Spike, where's Buffy?"

"B took Willow, Dawn, and couple of the slayers on a food run," Faith answered. "and by the way hello Angel, nice to see you, your looking good."

Angel nodded. "You too Faith, how are you?"

"Five by Five as always."

"Good, seen Giles?"

"Yea he's in that far office with Andrew I think they are trying to find out some info on our big bad battle."

"Thanks," Angel said as he walked off.

Faith watched the vampire leave. "Tall, dark, and brooding as always."

Spike was about to reply to the remark when doors, windows, and even a couple of the walls of the Hyperion blew apart. "Attack!" Spike yelled.

"Slayers, defensive positions!" Faith commanded as a horde of assorted demons, vamps, and other nasties poured into the hotel. The army of slayers, and other warriors reacted quickly and the battle was on.

Angel was making his way to discuss a possible plan of action with Giles when the attack came. He reacted quickly running to his old weapon's case where he had kept a few back up toys in case he needed them. A red monster leaped his way only to be relieved of its head. "I hate déjà vu," he remarked. He looked and saw the army pouring into the Hyperion. "Wow only about two thousand this time. How did I get so lucky?" The vampire grabbed another blade and dove into the fray.

"You must have really pissed somebody off." Faith quipped as she buried an axe into the forehead of a nasty puke green thing.

"Yea, well talk to tall, dark, and brooding one. This was all his idea." Spike replied as he fought off a creature he swore he saw in the Star Wars cantina scene. "Lucky the last time," he thought to himself, but I doubt I going to live this one out."

Hamilton stood just outside the hotel watching the demon army continues its assault. "I believe it is time I joined the fun" he thought as he made his way to the building.

Illyria finally had an outlet for her rage. Since coming to the old hotel all she had done was watch the others avoid her. Even Spike and Angel had barely spoke to her. She had felt odd during that time, like she had wanted someone to speak to her. She felt like being around the lower beings, but now those feelings were buried and she once again fought. She reveled in the carnage as she punched holes in the vital areas of several of the things attacking her. "More violence!" she screamed. "I wish for more, come to me, Illyria commands it! Come to me and I will destroy you! More!" She screamed over and over as her attackers kept coming.

Angel continued his assault on his attackers. He moved with blinding speed, slicing and cutting left and right totally lost in the battle. He didn't notice that ten slayers were defending the wounded holding off demons trying to enter the infirmary where Xander, Robin Wood, and seven others lay. He didn't see another group of slayers protecting Giles and Andrew as they feverishly searched for some sort of magic that might protect them, and he never saw the fist that hit him on his temple knocking him to the ground. "Hello again Angel," Hamilton said as he towered over the vampire. "I believe we have unfinished business."

Images of a time he thought forgotten flashed through his mind as he fought, a dark, horrid place full of fear and despair, a place he was feared and called the Destroyer. Connor tried not to think of that place, and he tried not to enjoy the killing he was doing. However, deep down, he loved every second of it. His heart raced, and with demon he slew, his smile got a little larger. He killed again and again until his vision caught a familiar form. It was that creepy lawyer guy, and he was holding his father by the throat.

"Dad!" Connor screamed. He began to fight his way to his father all the while hoping they could survive what was quickly becoming a hopeless situation.


	5. Rescue

**WELL HERE WE ARE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF "THE END OF ALL THINGS". ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP READING.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**RESCUE**

Buffy tried not to think what these uber-demons were going to do to her. She especially didn't want to think what they were going to do to Dawn. The Slayer shut her eyes tightly preparing for the end, but it never came. "Away!" she heard a familiar voice shout.

"Willow!" Buffy thought as she felt the demons blasted away from her. The slayer jumped to her feet and assumed her classic fighting stance. Willow had arrived just in time flanked by Amanda and Talia, two of the other Slayers.

"Need some help?" Willow asked.

"You have no idea, Dawn you ok?" Dawn stood behind the witch whose hands were now crackling with energy.

"Yea, can we just kill these things and go home?"

The gray demons had regrouped, and were now circling Buffy and the others.

"We must eat!" one hissed

"We will take!" another howled.

The arrival of Willow's reinforcements had bolstered Buffy's confidence and she was ready. "Is that all you guys think about? You must be male demons."

One of the things sneered. "We start with you!"

The creature leapt at Buffy, but this time the Slayer was ready. She rolled and kicked the thing under the chin sending it flying upwards. Talia joined the mix beheading another with her sword. "Weapon," Buffy cursed to herself. "Why didn't I think of that? The stress is making me sloppy." Willow took action frying some of the things with attack spells. The battle just a few short minutes as the combined strength of the witch and three slayers was more than a match for the pack of demons. All of the things were dead and with the exception of a few minor injuries the five young women were all okay.

"What were those things?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know but they were real nasty," answered Buffy.

Dawn was still visibly shaken. "Dawnie you okay?" asked Willow.

"They were going to, they were, were."

Buffy put here arm around her sister. "Shh it's okay, it's over now. What the hell is happening around here?" she asked as she looked around. "It feels so, well evil."

"I hate to interrupt here," Talia said. "but don't' you think we should get back to the hotel? I don't like being out here.

"Right," Buffy agreed. "Let's go."

The battle at the hotel was not going well. It seemed like for ever monster Spike killed six more took its place. "Bloody hell!" he shouted as he saw a really ugly monster with four mouths come at him. He was ready for the attack but he didn't have to be as a familiar looking girl decapitated it. "You?" Spike was stunned to be staring face to face with that loony slayer that had cut off he hands, Dana he thought her name was. She just smiled at him and went back to work. "Oh well," Spike thought, "can't let have girlie have all the fun. The vampire grabbed what looked to be a flying shark with legs and impaled it on his blade. "There's more fun to be had."

Angel felt another fist across his jaw. He had lost count of how many Hamilton had actually landed on him. He also was glad he didn't have to breathe considering the demented lawyer was not crushing his neck. "You will die when this is over Angel. Your son will die. Your friends will die."

"Are you going to talk me to death?" The vampire spat.

Hamilton smirked, "I am going to enjoy this."

"Not as much as I will ugly!" a voice shouted followed by a blow that spun Hamilton around. "Saving you from that creep is getting to be a habit Dad". Connor had fought his way to his father's side.

"Believe me I don't mind," Angel replied. The father son conversation was interrupted by more disgusting creatures and the two warriors rejoined the fight.

Buffy and the rest of her group had run into a few more packs of vampires, and various demons, but had made almost back to the Hyperion unscathed. They were almost there when they saw it. "Oh no," Buffy breathed. The hotel was overrun by what had to be over a thousand assorted monsters. "Willow, we have to get in there!" she cried.

"I don't think we can Buffy, there's no way we can fight through all that and there is too much action in the hotel. If I try to teleport us we might appear in front of a sword, or claws, or teeth, or,"

"I get it Will, but we have to do something!"

"I can get you in Buffy."

"Who said that?" The slayer turned around to the source of the voice. "you?"

A female figure dressed in white now stood before her, with the newcomer a tall dark haired male with a very wicked looking sword in his hand. "Hello Buffy," the woman smiled. "It's good to see you, let's go save our vampire."

The good guys were holding there own but odds of nearly a thousand to about 150 were starting to show. A few more slayers were down, some injured, but some dead. Angel couldn't tell about many of them save one poor girl who got her head snapped around by Hamilton who was once again headed toward Angel. "All right," the vampire thought, "You want some more, you got it."

Spike and Faith fought as a team back to back. They had battled their way to the entrance of the infirmary, and were defending the wounded with seven of the slayers. "If one of these things get past us our friends in there have had it!" Faith cried.

"Don't have to tell me that pet," Spike replied. No sooner than those words were spoken, a huge clawed green demon that looked like a cross between a rhino, and a well Spike had no clue rammed into them both knocking them down clearing the way for a humanoid demon with an axe and armor to run through into the infirmary.

"No!" Faith screamed as she saw the thing headed for its target, Robin Wood.

Angel and Hamilton exchanged massive blows, neither giving in. "You must know you can not win Angel," Hamilton taunted as he landed a punch to the vampire's temple. Angel responded with a roundhouse kick that snapped Hamilton's head back.

"Ooh that looked that hurt, what's the matter Hamilton some of that senior partner mojo not working right?"

The lawyer picked himself up off the floor and smiled. "No Angel my masters are just keeping some for themselves, but I still have more than enough to deal with you." Hamilton lunged at Angel in a blur slamming him to the ground. "For years I have heard my masters ponder as too which side you would be on for the final apocalypse," Hamilton said as he pressed his hands against Angel's head trying to crush him. "That will hardly matter if your dead."

Spike jumped up and was and was about to go after the creature headed for Robin when an explosion of light hit the middle of the Hyperion. "Bloody hell, what now?" he thought.

Connor was trying to break through a group of demons to get Angel's old office, the place he had been commanded to go in order to protect two guys named Giles and Andrew when the explosion of light hit. Connor looked to the source where he saw Buffy, her sister, and their crew, along with some tall guy in some sort of black armor, and another woman, who for some reason looked familiar to him.

The blast of light had distracted Hamilton enough to allow Angel to knock him away. The vampire was ready to start fighting again when he saw Hamilton staring at the center of the hotel lobby looking very furious. Angel turned to see what could piss off his opponent so badly, and his stomach immediately went into a knot. He saw Buffy, he saw Willow, Dawn, and two other slayers, they didn't affect him, He really didn't even notice the strange guy with a sword drawn in a battle stance, it was the woman in white that got his attention. "Cordelia," he whispered.

Buffy was ready for battle when they appeared in the Hyperion. She didn't know how Cordelia had brought them here. She didn't even know why Cordelia was here, or who the heck the guy was with her. All she knew was that they were back in the hotel and there were baddies to slay, but at the moment she didn't have too. Everything had stopped, All eyes were on her, well not exactly on her, more like at Cordelia who was glowing. The guy that had come with her was standing beside her sword in hand guarding her.

Cordy touched him on the shoulder. "It's okay Marcus, they will not harm me."

"Yes, my lady," he replied and put up his weapon.

Cordelia looked around and then spoke. "Wolf, Ram, and Hart, reveal yourself. The messenger of the Powers that Be commands it."

Angel was fixated on Cordelia. She was as beautiful as ever, but the voice that responded to her command was not. "We answer to no one's command messenger."

Three massive creatures appeared in front of Cordelia. Each one standing about ten feet tall, each with the body of a man, but each with a different head, one a wolf, one a ram, and one a hart.

"The senior partners," Angel whispered. Darkness seemed to radiate from them as they stared at Cordelia.

However she did not flinch, "You say no one commands you, yet you are here.

The Wolf growled, "We are here at our choosing, we wish to know what event could possibly bring the great messenger of the so-called Powers that Be here to this realm."

Cordelia smiled knowingly, "You know exactly why I am here. The Powers have called for an end to this conflict. For five years you have battled their champion." Cordelia motioned toward Angel.

The Ram snarled. "Their champion has always been weak. If not for the interference of the Slayers he would be dust."

"No", Cordelia stated, "He is here because he is a champion, as is Spike, Connor, the slayer army, and my new companion. I'm sure your liaison recognizes him."

The warrior with Cordelia looked directly at Hamilton, "Hello dear brother." Angel turned to look at Hamilton whose face was a pure expression of rage and hatred. The vampire turned his attention back to Cordy who was still holding her gaze with the senior partners. "The Powers propose a final battle to decide this conflict."

"Why would we want that?" the Hart asked. "We enjoy this conflict it suits us."

Cordelia laughed right in their face. "Yes, all your agents of the Black Thorn are gone. Your largest branch is in ruins, and you have sent two armies to wipe out Angel, both failing. Tell me, how does this, suit you?"

"The time of your deception is over demons," Marcus spoke to the senior partners for the first time and they actually looked a little disconcerted at the warrior. "Deceptions, conspiracies, lackey lawyers, and law firms, these weapons will not work in this battle."

The Ram smiled evilly, "We have weapons your feeble mind can not comprehend insignificant one."

Marcus smiled his own wicked grin in return. "I would not count on that, you know who I am, and why I am here."

All three of the senior partners spoke at once, "We know what you are, but it does not matter, we shall destroy you, and it begins now!" A dark vortex swirled around the senior partners. "Our army will finish its task, and now with the added bonus of eliminating the messenger of the Powers, Farewell insects, we leave you to your oblivion." The Wolf, Ram, and Hart vanished into the vortex and their army renewed its attack, its purpose to kill every thing in the Hyperion.


	6. Old Friends, New Allies

**HELLO ALL AGAIN AVES HERE. CHAPTER 5 IS UP. ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. A LITTLE FYI IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ARE CHARACTER MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER NAMED CASSANDRA RAYNE IS. SHE WAS IN THE BUFFY PS2 GAME CHAOS BLEEDS. HOPE YOU ENJOY**

* * *

****

**CHAPTER 5**

**OLD FRIENDS NEW ALLIES**

Spike had to admit he was impressed. The new guy that had popped in with Cordelia was good, very good. He was tearing through the demons like a buzz saw. A wicked two pronged sword was flashing in his hand as he fought off monster after monster. Spike himself was also keeping busy. He had been able to kill that ogre looking thing that had tried to kill Robin earlier and was again fighting next to Faith who seemed to be fighting even harder now. "Guess them nearly getting to principal boy put a new fire in her," he thought.

The battle continued for what seemed like a day to Angel, but at last it was over. Hundreds of corpses littered what was left of the Hyperion, but thankfully, Angel noticed, the majority of them belonged to their attackers. "Hello Angel," he heard a voice say. It was a voice that he had missed very much.

He turned around to face Cordelia and without thinking wrapped his arms around her. "Cordy!" You're here, Your alive, God I've missed you."

Cordelia returned his embrace for a moment and then left his arms. "I'm here Angel, but I'm not alive, well not truly, not anymore."

"What?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "We've got a lot to talk about, get Buffy, Spike, Faith, Willow, and Giles. We really need to talk."

The violence had ended and Illyria was feeling empty again. Her thoughts were back on Wesley. She had no idea why his death filled her with so much grief. He was insignificant, alas that was not true, and he was very significant to her. She did not know why, but he must be for him to stay in her mind. Her thoughts of Wesley were disturbed by an unfamiliar voice. "Um I'm seeing if anyone else is hurt, do you need anything?"

Illyria looked up to see a young girl standing over her looking very scared.

"Do not be frightened of me, my desire to do violence is not directed at you."

The girl's eyes got a little wide but she seemed to sigh a bit in relief, "Well that's a relief, but are you okay?"

"I require nothing."

"Well okay, if you change your mind."

Illyria stared at the girl. "You are unlike the others, what are you?"

The girl started to look nervous again. "I'm Dawn that's who I am."

Illyria stood and gazed more intently at her. "I did not ask your name. I asked what you are. You are unique among all the others as am I. Are you an ancient one? I can not remember you."

That question made Dawn smile a bit. "Nah I'm not an ancient one, I'm different in some ways, but all I can tell you is that I'm Buffy's sister."

"Buffy? You refer to the leader of the Slayers. You are her sister? This confuses me. You are not human."

That observation made Dawn very upset, "Look I have no idea who you are, but stay away from me!"

The girl ran off and Illyria allowed a brief thought of chasing the girl down and breaking her in half for insolence but decided against it. "Not really human," she sighed.

An interesting cast of characters were gathered in Angel's old office. A discussion about what had happened and what could happen was in full effect. "So do you mind telling me what he is?" Buffy asked directing the question to Cordelia.

"He is Marcus, and what he is, is an ally that will be key in defeating the Senior Partners."

"What makes him so blooming special?" Spike muttered.

The warrior turned at glared at him. "I am the ultimate representation of the power of light. I am a symbol for the Powers that Be here on Earth, just as my brother Hamilton is the symbol of the pure evil of the Wolf, Ram, and Hart. My role in this is to be one of the prophesied three."

"The three why does that sound familiar to me?" Giles asked.

"It's a little known prophecy," Coredelia answered. "It's older than even the Shanshu, and it is one the Senior Partners have been trying to avert for centuries."

"Wait a second," Buffy interrupted. "Who or what are the three?"

Cordelia glared at Buffy a tad annoyed at the interruption, "I was about to tell you, impatient as ever aren't you Buffy?" The Slayer was about to respond to the insult until she saw the "now is not the time" look on Giles' face. Cordelia continued. "The Powers have always guided champions in their quest to battle evil here on earth. Buffy you met one when you resurrected Cassandra Rayne while battling Ethan and the First. More recently Angel has filled that role, but now more champions must arise for the final battle. Marcus, the symbol of light is one, Angel is the symbol of the quest for redemption, and the third is the symbol of sacrificial love. The kind only an unselfish act can bring."

"Who is the third?" Giles asked.

Cordy shook her head, "I don't know. That is something that will not be discovered until a time called the revealing."

"Now there's a revealing? How many steps does this so-called final battle have?" Buffy grumbled.

Cordy turned back to the Slayer. "Your anger is pointless Buffy."

"My anger, you arrogant little, how the devil do you know what I'm feeling?"

"Now is not the time for this Buffy," Angel tried to interrupt. "We have an apocalypse to stop."

"You stop it!" Buffy lashed out and then stormed out of the room slamming the door.

"Not the most agreeable person in the world is she?" Marcus observed.

"I'll go after her," Willow said and followed Buffy out of the office.

Angel stared at the door wondering what set his former lover off so badly when Cordy moved in front of him. "You have to go talk to her Angel."

"Why should I?" the vampire asked bitterly, "She's been nothing but a brat since she got here."

Cordelia smiled at him warmly, "Because you have to be at peace with her, and yourself. I know there are still unresolved feelings between you, also I know you want to talk to her, and finally because I'm asking you too."

Angel returned the smile and kissed her on the forehead. "All right for you then,"

Cordy returned the smile, "Go I'll be here when you get back."

Angel turned to leave but saw Spike standing in his way, "You're the reason she's so blooming upset. Why should I let you out of this room?"

"Shut up Spike!" Everyone was surprised to see the exclamation had come from Giles. "You are the last person who should speak on the subject of upsetting Buffy, Cordelia is correct. We must be united and this petty bickering is getting us nowhere!"

The blonde vampire glared at Giles, "Piss off Rupert!" Spike had barely finished his sentence when he found his neck between the twin prongs of a dual bladed sword. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he saw Marcus in front of him. The rest in the room, with the exception of Cordelia were all staring in disbelief at how fast the warrior had moved.

"I have no desire to harm an ally," Marcus said darkly. "However the messenger is correct, there must be no division in our forces, and I will have no qualms about eliminating any source of division. Am I understood?"

Spike glared at the young warrior, "You and me ain't going to get along mate."

Marcus smirked and pulled his sword away from Spike. "Whether we get along is no concern to me, as long as you fight when the time comes." The warrior turned to Angel. "Go to the Slayer, make your peace, we shall await your return to continue with our plans."

Angel grinned at Spike, "I like this guy."

"Go to Hell Liam." Spike muttered, but he moved from the doorway. Angel left the room to find Buffy.

Giles had moved over to Cordelia during the commotion and whispered, "Is he always that intense?" the question asked about Marcus who was now standing against the wall with his arms crossed.

Cordy smiled. "I have a feeling you haven't seen anything yet."

"She's as annoying and stuck-up as ever!" Buffy grumbled as she paced around the upstairs hallway. She had left the room and stomped up the stairs causing many of the slayers to stop their cleaning efforts and watch their leader fume.

"Buffy you know I love you but," Willow began trying to calm her friend down.

"But what!" Buffy glared at her.

"Well," Willow was trying to be nice but couldn't find the words, "Oh screw it, Buffy your acting like a brat and it's time you got over it!"

Buffy's face went from anger to hurt as she felt betrayed. "How can you say that Will? Angel,"

"Angel isn't the issued Buffy; he's trying to save the world."

"I appreciate the support Willow, but maybe I am the issue," Willow was interrupted by Angel. "Can I talk to Buffy please, alone?"

Willow nodded, "Sure thing, I'll use this chance to check on Xander." Willow left leaving slayer and vampire alone.

"So," Angel began, "Can you tell me what this is all about?"

"Are we friends Angel?"

"What?"

"Are we friends?"

Angel's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "Honestly I have no idea what we are Buffy. Sometimes I go days without thinking about you, yet even after all this time there are days where you are all I can think about, but I guess I'd like to think at the very least we are friends."

"Then why did you never mention you and Cordelia?"

Angel caught the slight envious tone in Buffy's question. "Is that what this is all about, Cordelia?"

"Absolutely not!" Buffy snapped, "well maybe," Buffy threw up her hands in frustration. "Damn it, honestly I don't know. It's just seeing you, seeing Spike, this feeling of finality I've had ever since coming to L.A., not knowing what the devil it is where facing, it's just so overwhelming."

Angel chuckled, "Yea tell me about it." He sighed, "Ok we said we were going to do this, so let's do it, everything out in the open, no secrets, make peace, whatever you want to call it let's do it right now."

Buffy eyed him suspiciously, "Are you sure? This might take awhile, the others,"

"The others will wait until we get back to continue. I'm sure after using two big armies in one night the Senior Partners will want time to regroup, so maybe the forces of evil will give us a little time as well."

The Slayer breathed in deeply. "All right, first thing I want to know is how in the world do you have a teenage son with Darla?"

Angel sat down in the floor and his face fell a bit, "All right, here's how it all happened,"

The conversation lasted well over an hour. Angel told Buffy everything. How he slipped into a darkness that nearly consumed him. He told her about his night with Darla, how she came back months later pregnant. He told Buffy about the sacrifice Darla made so their son could live. He told her about Holtz, Wesley taking his son away and why he did it. He told about Sajin, Connor coming back as a teenager from the Quor-toth dimension. His son's betrayal, the story involving the Beast, the return of Angelus, and also why he took over Wolfram and Hart, and the agreement to alter reality so Connor could have a normal life. He explained his relationship with Cordelia, their love that never happened, her coma, and her death. Everything that Angel could think to tell Buffy he told her. The slayer sat there taking it all in, smiling at some parts, fighting tears during most, and at the end finally understanding all of her former lover's actions, his motivations, and really for the first time in a long time, understanding him. "Wow," Buffy said. "That's some story."

Angel shrugged. "Now you know." He managed a weak smile, "So what have you been up to?"

Buffy laughed for a moment but then looked at him thoughtfully. "Well I guess I should return the favor and tell you." Buffy told her story to Angel, her death, her resurrection, her pain and depression, her affair with Spike, every detail. After all had been said vampire and slayer just stared at each other.

"One more question," said Buffy.

"Go ahead," Angel replied.

"Do you still love me?"

"Buffy, I never stopped, part of me will always love you, but I can't allow myself to think about being with you or anyone. When this all over maybe we can see what all this between us means and where we want to go from there, but right now let's just be friends and allies ok? Right now we have a war to win."

Buffy nodded. "I agree, so let's get back with the others, but one more thing."

"What's that?"

Buffy replied with was a simple friendly hug that Angel returned, and for a brief moment both of them felt at peace.

Everything was pretty much as it was when he left Angel noticed when he and Buffy returned.

"Took you bloody long enough," Spike muttered.

Angel ignored him. "Sorry about the delay everyone, we had some details to work out. Where were we?

Buffy smiled at Cordelia. "I think Cordy was about something called the Revealing."

Cordy returned the smile, "Yes, well this revealing is simply where every player of the apocalypse and the side they are on will be revealed."

"What's so bloody important about that?" Spike asked. "We all know what blooming side we're on, and who cares who is in it? If they are good they fight with us, if they're evil we kill them."

"Spike, my sword hand is itching," warned Marcus.

Spike held up his hands, "All right, All right, don't get your panties in a bunch, please continue Cordelia."

Cordy looked amused at the exchange between Spike and Marcus then continued. "Spike may be right but don't be so sure. The Powers say there could be some surprises."

"Don't they know?" Willow asked. "I mean they are the Powers that Be after all."

Cordy shook her head. "They know of all the possibilities, but they don't know the outcome."

"The Powers are like all of us," interjected Marcus. "They are forces of good, but they are not the source of good. They have great power, but not all the answers, and besides this in not their fight to win it is ours."

"All right then, when is this revealing?" Buffy asked.

"We don't for sure but don't be surprised if it's not within a day or two. When it happens, players will be revealed, sides will be chosen, and it shall be the beginning of the end.

"Well that's comforting," Spike quipped.

Cordelia looked around the room at each of them. "My advice to you is this. Tomorrow we plan; we try to find out more about what's going on. The revealing will be soon and we should prepare. Stay in the hotel. We don't need to lose anyone else before the battle begins. Buffy, you Giles, and Faith should tell your group what they are going to face. Angel how much do you trust Illyria?"

"Why," Angel asked. "Do you think she might join the Senior Partners?"

"She's a wild card," Cordy replied. "She could be on either side."

"The partners took the only person Blue ever felt a bit fore," Spike said. "She's still pissed that Wes is dead. She might try to kill us after all this is over, but she won't fight with Wolfram and Hart."

"Not all that reassuring Spike," Faith quipped.

"We may need all the help we can get," Cordy said. "Angel, fill her in please."

Cordy turned to all of then once more. "After everyone has been told what we are up against I'm going to ask you to do something that might be a little hard."

"What's that?" asked Buffy.

Cordy grinned. "Relax, enjoy this day, get reacquainted with old friends and get to know your new allies. Get some rest if you can. One way or another this world will never be the same after this battle, and neither will any of you. So, enjoy this time as best you can and may God be with you all.


	7. Downtime

**THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**DISCLAIMER: ANGEL, BUFFY, ALL RELATED CHARACTERS BLAH BLAH BLAH JOSS WHEDON, MUTANT ENEMY YADA YADA YADA.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**DOWNTIME**

Spike still wanted to talk to Buffy, but she had stayed busy briefing her little slayer band. He had just left Illyria, he and Angel's conversation with her had been interesting to say the least. All she had wanted to know was if all this meant she got to kill more. When Angel told her yes he could have swore he saw a twinkle in Blue's eye. "I hope she stays on our side," Spike thought. The blonde vampire continued down the hallway when he heard something that sounded like someone sobbing. He made his way to the source of the sound and opened the door to one of the many hotel rooms where he saw Dawn sitting in the corner. "Dawn, what is it love? Why aren't you with the others?"

"I'm not a slayer," she replied. "Anyway I don't want to run into that blue woman again."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "What did she do to you?" The vampire became instantly furious at Illyria.

"She knows Spike!" Dawn screamed.

Spike sat down next to Dawn and tried to console her. "It's ok, what does she know pet?"

"She told me I wasn't human, she knows I'm the key! What if she tries to?

Spike interrupted, "Look Dawn, Blue is, well Blue's different to say the least, but so what if she's something different in you, so your not totally human, in case you haven's noticed neither am I, and hey I turned out ok, well eventually I did."

Dawn smiled a bit at that remark, and leaned on Spike's shoulder. I've missed you Spike.

The vampire put his arm around her. "I've missed you too little bit.

After the briefing, which lasted about an hour, Faith went to check on Robin. He was conscious now, but still wouldn't be fighting anytime soon. It was times like this she considered trying to really have a relationship with him, but they had agreed just to be friends and allies, and while they always kept an affection for each other they had never had another night like that one in Buffy's house. The thought of that little romp made her smile a bit until she saw that guy who came with Cordelia, Marcus that was his name. He was in one of the rooms Angel had set up as a training facility. He was practicing some kind of fighting routine she had never seen before. She walked in but he didn't acknowledge her, he just kept on practicing. "You know Cordy said to spend some time relaxing, you know enjoying ourselves?"

"This is how I relax," he replied not stopping his routine.

"Damn this boy is intense," she thought. "Well how about a sparring partner?"

He stopped and looked at her. "You are not afraid of me?"

Faith laughed, "Why should I be?"

Marcus shrugged as he began to clean his blade. "Everyone else seems to be, even the vampires, all the slayers eye me warily, although some giggle when I walk by."

Faith chuckled. "You really are clueless aren't you?

Marcus raised an eyebrow at her, "Clueless?"

"Yea, clueless, I'll admit you probably do scare Spike after that trick you pulled with you sword, but as for most of the Slayers their staring at you because they think your hot."

"Hot? What does my body temperature have to do with anything?"

Faith shook her head in disbelief, "They think you look good, not that I'm disagreeing with them, but that's beside the point. Were you like raised in seclusion or something?

The warrior actually cracked a smile. "Not completely, but I was raised in a church, more of a monastery really."

"You're kidding?" Faith asked suspiciously.

Marcus smiled grew bigger obviously amused by Faith's unbelief. "Not at all," he replied. "I don't remember much about my parents. The only family I know of is my older brother Hamilton, who unfortunately is the liaison for the Senior Partners."

"How did you end up fighting on our side?" Faith asked.

"My mother," Marcus replied. "My father was a servant for the Wolf, Ram, and Hart. He gave Hamilton to the Senior Partners as an expression of servitude. When my mother became pregnant with me she knew that I would have the same talents and abilities my brother would have and couldn't bear giving another child to the evil of the Wolf, Ram, and Hart.

"How did your mother get involved with your dad if he was so evil?" The warrior's story was both fascinating and confusing Faith.

"She was a slave, she had no choice. My mother left a letter for me at the church where she left me. It told me about her, my father and my brother. She was a slave in a place called Pylea. All humans were slaves there. However she secretly learned of magic that and a sympathetic demon named Krevlornswath allowed her to come to this realm with me. My father, a member of the realm's ruling council called the Covenant of Trombli was furious. He hunted my mother down but not before she hid me with in a remote church where the priests raised me. I grew up learning about evil, and how to stop it. I have been to every corner of the world as part of my studies, but most of my time was spent in that church training."

Faith eyed the warrior appreciatively, "Some training."

Marcus nodded not catching the implication. "All my life has been spent in preparation."

"Preparation for what?" Faith asked.

"For this apocalypse."

Faith laughed. "No offense, but I've been through a couple of those what makes you think we need you for this one?"

Marcus moved closer to Faith and looked directly into her eyes with an intense gaze. "Because Slayer, I was made for this. You need me because those so called apocalypses you went through were nothing. Yes, they were great battles, but after awhile the world went back to its normal routine. The Earth kept spinning, man kept living, and demons kept slithering along. It was back to the same boring day by day nonsense that normal people love and are content with while their minds stagnate. This is totally different. This is the war that will decide if this world continues or if it is remade into what the purest evil thinks it should be."

"Purest evil," Faith interrupted. "Look sword boy we took care of that already, buried it underneath what was Sunnydale."

Marcus smirked, his voice a dark rasp as he replied. "You defeated the First Evil, the original one. What we are facing perfected evil. Make no mistake about it Faith, whether you believe it or not, this is the end." The warrior turned around and walked out of the room leaving Faith.

"Damn I'm glad he's on our side," she thought as he left.

Most of the girls were trying to enjoy themselves despite their situation. Most of the conversations were gossip, discussions about the two vampires who were fighting with them. The way they looked at Buffy, the way Buffy looked at them. How cute they were, and also how they kind of freaked them out. Giles smiled as he looked out of them while he leaned against the doorway of Wesley's old office. He knew some of them better than others. A few he even had trouble remembering their names, but to him they were all his girls. Many of them just knew him as that old English guy that hung around Buffy a lot. For some he knew, he was the closest thing to a father they ever had, but that father-daughter relationship could never be with any of them like it was with the young woman that was sitting at a desk reclining in an old wooden chair looking very tired. "I don't suppose I could convince you to try to get some sleep?" He asked as he wiped his glasses with a cloth.

"Too much going through my noggin," she replied.

Giles nodded. "Yes, well you have had to digest quite a bit tonight. I must confess learning Angel has a son, and the fact he warped reality to hide it, well even overwhelmed me a bit."

Buffy smiled weakly at her watcher. "Yea, Angel a dad. It would be hilarious if it wasn't true."

Giles walked over to Buffy and took another chair next to her. "Are you all right?"

Buffy sighed, "I just feel like all this is out of my hands. I mean, everything I've faced before deep down I knew that one way or another I could make it, that it was my fight to win. Yea, I know I doubted myself at times, but somewhere inside there was a peace about it all. I knew I could strike that last blow and win. I don't have that here Giles. I just feel that whatever I do it won't be enough."

Giles took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Maybe this isn't your war to win Buffy."

Buffy gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"From what Cordelia says the outcome of this battle will most likely be decided between the Senior Partners and the three champions she mentioned. Angel, Marcus, and whoever this third one shall be. Now, you may or may not be the third champion, but if you are not this war won't be won by you. I am sure we will all play a role in this. Our Slayer army will be needed, but you may not be the one to truly save the world this time, and as far as your feeling of peace being missing, I would not worry about that too much."

"Why not?" the slayer asked.

Giles smiled at her. "Because no matter how large or small your role in what is approaching I know you will be exemplary, because no matter what I believe in you Buffy."

The slayer reached over and hugged her watcher, "I love you, you old English fuddy-duddy."

Giles grinned and replied. "The feeling is definitely mutual."

Xander was sitting up feeling a lot better as he shared a huge supply of candy with Willow and Robin, who also was making a good recovery from his injuries. "So, Angel has a son, never saw that one coming," he said as he chomped on a candy bar.

"Yea, it's really weird," Willow replied through sticky caramel. "Anyway, Buffy's taking it kind of hard."

"Why would she care?" Robin inquired.

Xander choked a bit. "Oh, that's right you don't know the whole Buffy and Angel saga do you?"

"Not really," Robin replied.

"Well in a nutshell," Xander began to explain. "Angel's a cursed vampire. He got a soul after he killed a gypsy girl, and they put his soul back to torture him. Buffy's a slayer, they meet, fall in love, stop a few bad guys with world domination illusions. Angel and Buffy do the horizontal polka. Angel experiences a moment of true happiness, loses soul because of curse, out comes Angelus, real nasty vampire, kills, tortures, tries to end world, Buffy stops him, he gets sucked into a hell dimension, he returns, lots of drama, they get back together, stop another big bad guy, they break up, Angel moves to L.A. the end thanks for coming."

"Interesting story," Robin remarked.

"Try living through it," Xander responded dryly.

Their conversation paused as they saw the blue haired woman that looked like Fred walk by. "Hey, um Illyria," Willow called out.

The strange woman turned around, "Who are you to address me?"

"Hey, sorry," the woman made Willow feel very uneasy. "I was just making sure you weren't leaving, Cordelia suggested we all stay inside."

"I shall go where I wish!" Illyria responded harshly. "However my intentions are not to leave, if I leave I may not have the chance to do more violence."

"Well we all have to have a hobby," Xander quipped.

Illyria stared at him, "You are attempting to be humorous."

Xander chuckled, "Yep, that's me Xander Harris, comedic genius."

Illyria looked him over, "No, I do not believe you are."

Willow laughed, "Gee Xander your humor seems to be lost on ancient deities."

Xander stuck his tongue out at his friend, "My humor is just too modern."

"No," Illyria interrupted. "You are just not funny. The blonde vampire now he is humorous, the way he flew around the room when I punched him. The grunting painful noises he made. He amuses me, maybe I can find you amusing if I punch you."

Xander rose up his hands, "Whoa, Whoa blue haired girl you win I'm not funny, but one question. You beat up Spike?"

"Many times," Illyria responded. "I enjoyed pummeling him."

Xander cracked a huge grin. "Well pretty scary blue lady any abuser of Spike is a friend of mind, want some sugary goodness?"

"I do not understand your question. What is sugary goodness?"

"Here, try this." Willow said as she handed Illryia a candy bar.

Illryia took the item and looked at him curiously. "What is this thing's purpose?"

"You eat it!" Willow replied happily, a sugar buzz starting to take effect.

Illyria shoved the bar wrapper and all in her mouth. "No," Xander laughed. "Not like that."

Illyria took the candy out of her mouth. "You will show me!" she demanded.

"Uh sure thing scary lady just don't hurt me," Xander responded. "Take the wrapper off like this," he demonstrated with his own candy bar as he unwrapped a section. Illyria responded in kind, carefully taking off a piece of the wrapper on her candy.

"What is the next step?" she asked.

"Bite off a piece," Willow said and demonstrated for the increasingly curious Illyria.

The blue haired deity bit off a piece and her eyes grew wide. "I have a strange sensation in my mouth."

"Yea, its called chocolate, quite possibly the most wonderful thing on earth," Willow smiled as she took another bite.

"This sensation fascinates me," Illyria said. "I wish to have more."

Xander laughed, "Well take a seat blue haired girl, join our sugar binge and please tell me more about you beating up Spike."

Connor had sneaked outside of the hotel and sat in the courtyard listening to the sounds of the night, and horrifying sounds they were. He didn't really enjoy being out here, but for some reason the dark, the creatures that he could hear howling and screaming somewhere out there. It felt like home to him, more than the inside where all those people were. Even in his second life, as he had taken to calling the one Angel had apparently created for him, he had always been sort of a loner. So, here he was sitting in dark part of him hoping that those strange noises stayed where they were, but another part of him wanted to go out there and find them, hunt them, kill them. The thoughts made him smile evilly. "No," he thought shaking his head. "I'm not that person anymore."

"I thought we were all supposed to stay inside."

Connor turned his head around to see one of the many girls that had invaded the Hyperion. "So what are you out here then," he snapped.

"Hey chill," she said. "I couldn't take the noise."

Connor softened a bit. "Sorry, I guess you came out here for the same reason I did." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Connor."

The girl took his hand, "I'm Dana."

"Pleasure to meet you Dana, I take it you're a Slayer."

Dana smiled and sat next to him. "Yea, one of quite a few, so what's your story?"

"My story?" Connor asked.

"Yea, why are you in this big battle? You're obviously not a slayer, and you're not a vampire, what are you?"

Connor chuckled. "I'm a person, I just happen to be the son of a vampire."

Dana's eyes went wide, "Son of a vampire? How did that happen?"

"I really have no idea," Connor said, but I'm Angel's son."

"Angel's your Dad?" Dana asked in disbelief.

"You know my dad?" Connor inquired.

"Long story," Dana replied. "I had some crazy issues and your dad and Spike tried to help me."

"Really, what happened?"

Dana sighed, "The parts I remember involved Angel knocking me out and me cutting off Spike's hands."

Connor looked mortified. "What?"

The girl chuckled. "Yea I had some major problems. My parents were killed when I was ten, and the guy who did it tortured me. I spent a lot a time in a crazy house, but getting together with Buffy and the Slayers helped me. I still struggle sometimes, but now that I have a family and a purpose I'm a lot better."

Connor's face fell a bit. "I'm glad you found a purpose, I have no idea why I'm here."

Dana put her arm around him, "Want some advice from a crazy girl?"

Connor laughed, "Sure thing."

"I don't think you would be here if you didn't have a purpose. I mean I saw you fight. It's obvious you're more than just a regular person."

Connor smiled at the slayer. "You know, you seem pretty smart for a crazy girl."

Dana was about to laugh when they heard a scream. "That came from outside" Connor said.

"Yea," Dana agreed. "Someone's in trouble let's go"

"But we're not supposed to," Connor began.

"Look someone could be in major trouble," Dana interrupted. "We got to check it out."

Angel still couldn't believe she was there in front of him. He had missed her so much, but he knew he wasn't the reason she had come back. "So this is the big one?" he asked.

She smiled, "Angel I told everyone to try and rest, that includes you, so no apocalyptic talk right now."

Angel returned the smile. "Ok so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well," she began. "Since I know you wondering, I'm fine. I went peacefully, and now I am the official messenger of the Powers that Be. She took his hand. "I'm happy. I'm at peace, Why aren't you?"

He sighed suddenly looking very tired to her. "There's still work to be done Cordy. I can never be at peace, not until." Cordy put a finger over his mouth.

"I told you no business talk right now."

Angel was about to say something in return when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

A young Asian girl, on of the slayers, entered. "Um Mister Angel?" she began.

"Yes what is it?" he asked.

The girl looked very nervous. "Well have you seen that boy that was fighting with you earlier?"

"Connor," Angel became rigid. "No, why do you ask?"

The girl was visibly rattled. "Well, we noticed one of the slayers, um Dana missing, and so we started tracking everyone down, and since we found you two, the only other person missing is Connor."

Angel looked desperately at Cordelia. "Go," she said.


	8. Family Strife

**HELLO ALL, SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE MY LAST UPDATE, WORK, HOLIDAYS, MARRIAGE, THOSE RESPONSIBILITIES OF LIFE. ANYWAY PLEASE R & R AS ALWAYS.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED IT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO POST A DISCLAIMER NOW WOULD I?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**FAMILY STRIFE**

Dana and Connor kept following the sound of the continuous screaming to an alley behind a club about six blocks north of the Hyperion. They had managed to avoid any demon encounters, in fact except for that screaming there was not a sign of anything, living, undead, human, monster, or otherwise. It was a fact that quite honestly gave Connor the creeps.

"I think it's over here," he said to Dana as they approached the alleyway. The screaming had been replaced by sobbing as they saw a petite figure lying on the ground.

"Be careful," Connor whispered to Dana. The formerly insane slayer shot him an annoyed glance as she made her way to what looked to be a woman wearing a blood red dress, and her hair looked kind of retro.

"Miss, are you ok? Do you need our help?" Dana asked.

The woman looked up and smiled evilly. "Hello pretty thing," she said as her face morphed into that of a vampire ready to feed.

"Connor!" Dana screamed. "She's a vampire, run!"

Connor started towards the young slayer to help her but saw more vampires fall in front of him as they jumped from their hiding places on the rooftops. Six of them stood between him and Dana who was in a fighting stance facing the creepy female vamp. The slayer had a stake ready but Connor only had himself. The scary woman looked at Dana and smiled. "Poor little girl, I can see oodles of pain behind those pretty eyes."

Dana began to look very unnerved, "You know nothing about me vampire shut up and fight me!"

The vamp giggled, "In a moment dear, but I want have my fun first. All work and no play make Drusilla a very dull girl. Dana began to shudder as the woman looked over her.

"Poor little girl, mummy and daddy were taken away by a very bad man."

"Shut up!" Dana screamed

"Shhh" Drusilla put her hand over the slayer's mouth and Dana went still like she had been hypnotized.

"Dana!" Connor screamed.

Drusilla turned her gaze to him. "You look like my Daddy," she said with a giggle.

"Don't worry little boy I'll come play with you after I'm done with my new precious girl."

Connor decided it was time to act and leaped into the six other vampires. The fight was on. "Oh goody," Drusilla clapped. "It's a party." She grabbed Dana turned her around. "Don't worry little one, you'll have a new mummy soon, Drusilla will take good care of her new baby."

Angel was starting to wish he had brought anyone but Spike and Buffy with him on his search for Connor. He had tried to stay at a hurried pace running down the street, however the bickering between his two allies was, in his view, dangerously slowing their progress.

"I had my reasons for not telling you I wasn't dead, what's yours for not saying more than three words to me since you got here?" Spike snapped.

Before Buffy was able to reply with her verbal barrage Angel turned around and growled. "Will you two please both shut up! I don't care what you two are fighting about, I really don't care if you want to fight to the death about it when we get back to the hotel, but until we find my son stuff it!"

Buffy and Spike both looked like they had been slapped by a disapproving father. Angel turned around and started running again. "How long has he been like that?" Buffy asked.

"Wanker had been in a bad mood for awhile now. I think he's losing it." Spike replied shocked at his concern for his grandsire.

A shout from a nearby alley interrupted their conversation and got Angel's attention.

"That was Connor," Angel said as he ran toward the source of the shout. He looked back at Spike and Buffy. "Hurry, he could be in trouble."

"I'm in serious trouble," Connor thought as he was thrown against a wall by one of the vamps. That freaky goth vampire hadn't bitten Dana yet. It was like she was making the slayer watch him get beaten to a pulp. He took a punch to the jaw and a familiar rage began to build up inside him. He grabbed one of the vampires and slammed his head against the wall, and then dove into the rest of the gang howling madly. The howl seemed to have caught the vamps off guard and Connor tore into them. His feet and fists connecting with their bodies and faces, they were the enemy and he was going to destroy them. He was about to reach for the stake Dana had dropped when he saw something hurling towards him. His attempt to dodge was too late and found himself against the wall with Dana on top of him. That freaky goth vamp had thrown her at him!

Drusilla now stood over him, and the other vamps had regrouped. He was surrounded. "Looks like Drusilla is going to have a new family," the vampire giggled. "A little boy and little girl, oh I'll be good mummy."

"Drusilla!" The freaky vamp's dreams of a new family were interrupted by a familiar voice. The evil woman turned around to see very three familiar and unwelcome figures in the alleyway entrance.

"Aww, Daddy, Spike, and the nasty Slayer have come to spoil my fun." Drusilla stepped behind her vampire gang. "Get them my luvs." The crew of six vampires charged the heroes, but a flurry of swords and stake quickly dispatched them all. Angel decapitated the final vampire and turned to see Drusilla with her deadly nails at Connor's neck.

"I think Daddy has a secret, and I think it's this little boy."

"Let him go Drusilla," Spike snarled.

"But I want to play with the little boy, I need a new toy, your no fun anymore Spike," she looked at Angel. "Please tell me I can play with him Daddy."

"Drusilla, you hurt him and I will kill you." Angel replied.

"Bad Daddy ruining my fun," Drusilla said as she shoved Connor into his father. "Bye Daddy, Bye Spike, I'll see you soon," she taunted as she ran off.

"Do you want me to go after her?" Buffy asked.

"No," Angel replied. "We don't want to run the risk of bumping into anything else out here." The vampire turned to his son. "You okay?"

Connor nodded, "Where's Dana?"

The young slayer was in a fetal position on the ground sobbing. "Mom, Dad," she wept.

Buffy went to her and put her arms around the crying girl, "Shh it's ok let's get back to the hotel."

Dana had not said a word since she and Connor had been rescued from Drusilla. She just sat on a bed in the room serving as an infirmary, staring at the wall. Buffy watched her for a moment and then turned around shaking her head. "Another one we won't have," she mumbled. She glanced outside and saw Connor and Angel standing outside in the courtyard. "Hope Connor isn't as stubborn as his Dad," she thought. "Otherwise their fight might last awhile."

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Angel growled at his son.

"Trying to help someone Dad!" Connor replied putting a sarcastic tone on the word Dad, a tone Angel noticed.

The vampire stood rigid, trying to retain what little control he had left. "Did it ever occur to you that it might be a trap?"

"No, it didn't," Connor replied. "I thought someone was in trouble. I acted, tell me you wouldn't do the same."

Angel sighed; tired of all the fighting he had been doing lately. "Look, from now on you get more help than just one inexperienced, mentally unstable slayer ok?"

Connor rolled his eyes in a typical teenage fashion but agreed, "Yea ok, but," Connor stopped as he noticed Angel look around. "What is it?"

"Go inside," Angel ordered. "Go get help now!"

Connor obeyed his father and left Angel to face his other child, the one he had made over a century ago. "Don't worry Daddy," he heard her say as a dozen or a variety of demon and vampire backed her. "They don't want your little boy just yet, they just want you. Come with us and nobody will get hurt."

"Somebody help!" Connor screamed as he busted through the door of the Hyperion. Spike grabbed him by the arms.

"Whoa, what is it kid?"

"Your, your Spike," Connor said frantically. "Angel, my dad, he told me to get help, he's outside!"

"All right, calm down kid," Spike replied. "Where is he?"

"The courtyard," Connor answered.

"Okay, let's round up some backup and see what Peaches has gotten into."

"Drusilla," Spike hissed as he sniffed the air.

"You sure?" Buffy asked.

"I can smell her, she was here, and I'd wager she brought a small army and probably dragged Angel to who knows where." Spike replied.

"We have to save him!" Connor said frantically.

"Calm down Connor," Cordelia had been trying to comfort the youngster since they went outside to find Angel missing."

"It only took us a minute to get out here," Spike said.

"What are you implying?" Connor glared at the vampire.

"I believe Spike may be suggesting that Angel may have gone with Drusilla willingly," Marcus said joining the conversation as he investigated the scene. "No real sign of a struggle," he kneeled and touched the ground. "Spike you could probably tell better than I, but I detect no blood."

Spike seemed to smell the air more closely, his vampire senses taking everything in. "I think a fight may have started, but otherwise I think your right, How did you know all that?"

"I'm full of surprises," Marcus said with a smirk.

"This is all just great," Buffy interrupted, "but how does this help us find Angel?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found," Giles said.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Buffy snapped at her Watcher.

The Englishmen looked sourly at them all. "I think we must recognize the possibility that Angel wanted to go with whoever came given his recent track record."

Cordelia glared at the Watcher. "I hope your not saying what I think your saying."

"He has spent the better part of a year working for the greatest evil on earth," Giles barely got the words out of his mouth when he felt himself slammed against the wall.

"You ever say anything like that again and I'll rip your throat out Rupert!" Spike's face was vamped out and he was not happy.

"Take your hands off me Spike," Giles grunted.

"Or you'll do what Rupert?"

"Spike, put him down now!" Buffy demanded.

Spike smiled wickedly, "Sure thing pet."

"Oof," Giles made the sound as Spike dropped him to the ground. "Bloody idiot vampire," he grumbled.

"If you are all done I think I may have a plan to save Angel," Marcus spoke. "That is if no one has any objections to saving him." Everyone stared at Giles.

"Fine let's save the bloody fool," Giles scowled.

Marcus smirked a tad amused at the obvious hatred between Spike and Giles. "Good, Spike do you think you could track down Drusilla?"

"Yea, I'm sure I could smell her out," he replied.

"Good, your vampire senses will be useful. You, I, Faith, and Willow will find Angel.

"Wait," Connor said. "I'm going too."

Marcus shook his head. "No you are not; I have chosen this team for a reason. Spike and I can track Angel and Drusilla, Faith will provide some extra fighting skills and Willow's magic can be useful on all fronts. We are all that is going."

Connor started to argue but was interrupted by Cordelia. "Connor we need you here."

"Cordelia is correct," Marcus agreed. "If another attack on the hotel is made we must have strong warriors at the ready to defend it."

Cordelia placed her hands on Connor's shoulders. "Marcus and the others will save Angel, he's too important for them not to, but you need to stay here.

Connor nodded weakly, "All right." The teen turned to Marcus, "Don't let them kill him, he's given everything for me.

Marcus nodded, and then addressed the others. "The plan is this, Spike, Faith, Willow, and I shall find Angel. Buffy, I suggest you and Giles form a defense plan in case more forces are sent to attack. I don't know what the Wolf, Ram, and Hart are planning but I don't want any more surprises."


	9. Dark Intentions

**HELLO ALL AVES HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER UP AND RUNNING. HOPEFULLY NOW I WON'T HAVE TWO MONTHS BETWEEN ENTRIES. PLEASE R & R AS THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS AND FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED.**

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED THE CHARACTERS BUT I DON'T SO I MUST SETTLE FOR WRITING AND DREAMING.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**DARK INTENTIONS**

Angel hung from the beam above him. He chained just high enough from the ground so he could not reach it. His arms were bound and he was shirtless. His captors had done very little to torture him physically, just a few cuts and lashes. Mentally, however was a different story. It probably wasn't an intentional torture procedure, however having to listen to Drusilla's babbling was doing quite nicely.

"I missed you Daddy, did Daddy miss me?" she asked for about the tenth time. "Last time we saw Daddy he tried to burn us, bad Daddy. He still has his nasty soul, and now my Spike has a bad soul too." She danced around the room before standing in front of Angel and slapping him hard. "Did you spoil my Spike with that nasty soul?"

Angel shook his head to clear the stars he was now seeing, "Yea Dru I did it, tried to get yours back too, but it said it had enough of you before I turned you. The remark caused Drusilla to raise her hand to slap Angel again.

"That will be quite enough Drusilla," a voice from the darkness said.

Angel gritted his teeth as saw the source of the voice. "Hamilton," he sneered. "I thought I smelled something foul."

Hamilton smirked at the vampire's remark. "Angel, so glad you accepted our invitation, I take it Drusilla's persuading convinced you to join our event."

"I'll tell you like I told her Hamilton," Angel responded. "You touch my son and I will tear you apart."

Hamilton showed an evil grin. "So Drusilla's little gift to you worked eh? You saw what would occur if you did not come, and I bet you thought you would not have another vision after that little kiss from Cordelia."

Angel's jaw dropped obviously surprised by the lawyer's knowledge. "How did you?"

Hamilton chuckled and gave Angel that smug look that the vampire so despised. "I know many things Angel. The Senior Partners know many things. We know why Cordelia has brought my dear brother into our war. We know that you, he, and one other well so foolishly try to face my masters, and we know that will never occur."

Angel managed a chuckle of his own. "You don't know as much as you think, kill me if you want but that won't keep the others from fighting. You should know by now that we don't quit. Ask the Circle of the Black Thorn, oh wait, you can't, because they're all dead."

Angel got the satisfaction of seeing Hamilton's face turn about six shades of red after that comment, however the lawyer quickly recovered. "Angel I would like to introduce you to someone." A short figure dressed all in black appeared. He held an orb in one hand, and some kind of scepter in another. His face was covered but something about this, whatever it was, seemed familiar to Angel. "This is Kengar," Hamilton said. "He is a member of the same tribe the Shaman was from. You remember the one who cast the spell that took your soul when you were fighting the Beast. He does not follow the archaic ways of his people and has agreed to help us."

"Help you do what?" Angel asked as he was becoming very uneasy at the sight of the strange shaman.

"We're going to make Daddy his old self again!" Drusilla giggled.

Hamilton's grin was positively evil as he spoke. "Yes, the Senior Partners think having Angelus as an ally will be invaluable.

Hamilton's statement made Drusilla cackle with delight. "Daddy's coming home!"

* * *

**I KNOW THIS WAS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT'S BASICALLY JUST A SET UP FOR BIGGER THINGS AHEAD. NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH LONGER. AS ALWAYS R&R AND UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	10. Illusion

**WELL KIDS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF "THE END OF ALL THINGS" IS HERE. I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING READING AS MUCH AS I AM WRITING (ALTHOUGH BY THE LACK OF REVIEWS HERE LATELY I'M BEGINNING TO WONDER.) ANY FEEDBACK POSITIVE OR NOT SO POSITIVE IS APPRECIATED, THANK YOU AND ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**ILLUSION**

"How many more of these little demon packs we got to go through?" Spike growled as he sliced a creature through all three of its heads.

"Come on Spikey, what's the matter? I thought you'd love the exercise." Faith taunted as she staked a vampire.

"Do you two always chatter so needlessly in battle?" Marcus asked as he decapitated their last opponent.

Faith eyed him. "Do you always have a pole stuck up your ass?"

"Not when I'm trying to sit down, that makes it kind of difficult."

Spike gave Faith a shocked look. "Well how about that, sword boy does have a sense of humor underneath that tough exterior."

"I hate to interrupt all this but we need to find Angel." Willow said.

Spike looked around seemingly smelling the air. "We're still on the right track. Dru's scent is strong, and so is Angel's." He pointed north. "This way."

Faith twirled her stake in her hand. "All right boys and girls what are we waiting for? Let's roll."

The building seemed to radiate with darkness as the shaman prepared for the ritual. "Ready to go off into eternity Angel?" Hamilton asked with a smug grin.

"Go to Hell!" the vampire spat.

Hamilton continued with his smug grin as he walked over towards Angel. "You feel that Angel? That sense of finality. You should, because you are finished. You see, even if something goes wrong and Angelus is not with us in a few short moments, then we will have the pleasure of seeing the sun come up in about three hours and you my friend are under a skylight. In other words, here you will either burn out or just simply fade away. The lawyer dodged Angel's attempt a kicking him. "Oh don't be like that Angel, you are about to be part of history feel honored." Hamilton looked at the shaman. "You may begin."

* * *

Connor sat in his father's old room. His emotions conflicted. His mind seemed to have separated into two different sets of memories. One contained a dark life filled with monsters, demons, and uncertainty. The other was nice normal life where he was going to college and doing the things young men do. What worried him was the fact that he seemed to enjoy the parts with the demons and monsters more. A knock on the door woke him from his thoughts. "Come in," he said. The girl whom he had talked too when they first got to the Hyperion, Dawn, walked in.

"Hey Connor, Buffy and Giles wanted me to get you. They are all talking about plans to defend the hotel."

"Why do they want me there?" Connor asked.

Dawn shrugged. "Maybe because they saw you fight. You definitely aren't your average guy."

"Yea so I'm finding out," Connor sighed.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Connor shook his head. "Long story, let's just say I used to think I was normal."

Dawn smiled. "Yea join the club on that one."

Connor returned her smile. "Maybe after all this is over we could talk about how normal we used to be?"

The girl blushed a bit. "Yea I'd like that but right now."

"Yea I know more plans to save the world, and hopefully they'll have some news on my Dad, let's go."

* * *

Angel hung unconscious as the shaman continued the ritual. "How long until Daddy comes back?" Drusilla whined.

Hamilton patted her on the head. "Soon my dear, he will experience a moment of true happiness in the little spell induced fantasy our shaman friend is creating and then it shall be good-bye Angel, hello Angelus."

Drusilla jumped up and down and clapped like an excited school girl. "Oh goody, it's going to be me, Daddy, and our new masters, so much fun to be had!"

"Are you sure this is it?" Faith asked as they approached what looked to be a very old, very scary, very abandoned looking building.

"Oh isn't this stereotypical," Willow quipped. "Dark, big, and scary, a perfect place for a bad guy hideout."

Marcus looked the building over. "I think we should try to get up top, maybe there is a skylight or a way we can sneak in."

Spike looked up. "How do you suppose we do that, fire escape?"

Marcus looked back at the vampire and smirked. "You can try to find one if you like."

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked just before the warrior leaped straight up and landed on top of the building. "Show off," Spike muttered.

Marcus looked down at Spike pleased at the dumbfounded look on the blonde vampire's face. He turned around to start to investigate the situation but instead found his three companions all in front of him. "Teleportation, nice trick."

"Thanks," Willow beamed.

"Intrudersssss!" the group heard a strange voice hiss.

"Oh balls, Scalog demons," Spike said as six reptile- like creatures came from the darkness to surround them.

"Anybody got a plan," Faith asked her sword ready.

"Yes," Marcus replied. "You and Spike clear a way for Willow and I. We get inside and try to stop whatever they are doing to Angel.

Faith smiled itching for the fight. "All right then kiddies, let's do it."

* * *

"Angel? Angel, you awake?" The voice in his ear was soft, gentle, and familiar. "Angel, it's time to get up. I know you're still not quite used to this human thing, but it's another day." Angel opened his eyes and then shot up out of bed. "My we're wired this morning aren't we?" Angel looked around till he saw the source of the voice.

"Buffy?"

The petite blonde smiled, "Who else would it be? I am the girl you married after all."

Angel looked around the bedroom. It was simple, elegant, and he didn't remember any of it. He saw the sun beaming through the windows, a sun that didn't burn him. "What's going on Buffy?"

The slayer's face fell a bit. "It's happening again isn't it?"

"What, what is happening, the last thing I remember,"

"Shhh," Buffy hushed him as she sat behind him and began to rub his shoulders. "About a year ago you suffered a really nasty head injury that still affects your memory sometimes."

"But, how did I end up here? What happened with Wolfram and Hart?" Angel asked the whole situation thoroughly confusing him.

Buffy moved in front of him and straddled him. "We won the war, you got your Shanshu and we got married. Faith leads the slayers now. I decided to retire. I'm a cop, you're a private detective again, but now it's only normal people cases."

Angel shook his head, "I don't remember any," His words were stopped by a deep kiss from Buffy.

"All I want you to remember is how much fun you can have with your wife." She pushed him down and she started to undress. "You do remember how to do that don't you?" Angel looked at her half-nude body and smiled.

"I think so but why don't you remind me."

* * *

"Why have you stopped?" Hamilton asked as the shaman stopped the ritual and looked up.

"We have uninvited guests," he growled.

Hamilton frowned. "So they have come to save their fearless leader?" He turned to Drusilla. "Would you be so kind as to go on the roof and kill our party crashers?"

"Oh goodie," Drusilla giggled. "Come pretties it is playtime." The seven vampires that stood behind Drusilla moved towards the stairs leading to the roof.

Hamilton turned back to the shaman, "Please continue."

* * *

"Faith duck!" The brunette slayer dodged just as a wicked looking claw swiped the air where her head was. Faith was about to say thanks for the warning when she saw the thing that attacked her have its head cleaved off by Marcus' two pronged sword.

"Watch your head," he said with a smirk.

"I think he enjoys this a little too much," Faith thought to herself just before another one of the serpent like demons lashed its tongue out at her. She attempted to dodge the attack but the creature's tongue connected on her forearm. "Ow!" she yelped. The demon tried the attack again but this time she was ready. The slayer leaped over the lashing tongue and twisted her body landing next to the Scalog. "Later ugly," she quipped before grabbing the demon by the neck and snapping its head around. "Five by five, damn I'm good."

Willow had tried every attack, defense, or any kind of spell she knew of, but the two creatures kept stalking towards her. "Um guys a little help?" Her plea was answered by Spike as he divided one of the creatures into with his axe. The vamp turned to face the other demon only to have his neck slashed open by its claw.

"Oh bugger," the vamp exclaimed as his hands went to the gaping wound.

"Spike!" Willow screamed. The witch kneeled next to the injured vampire as Spike's attacker started towards them. "Magic may not hurt you but I bet an axe will." A short chant caused Spike's axe to lift into the air and fly into the demon's head. Its only response was the thud it made as it fell dead. Faith and Marcus finished off the remaining creatures and rushed to Spike's side.

"You okay Blondie?" Faith asked her concern obvious.

Spike coughed up some of the blood in his throat. "Just peachy," he wheezed and coughed again.

Marcus tore a piece of his tunic and placed it on Spike's wound. "He will heal quickly but I don't think he should go any farther."

"Okay then now what? Faith asked.

"Aww is my little Spike hurt?" The group turned to see Drusilla standing in front of the skylight. She was joined by seven other vampires.

"Great," Faith muttered. "Psycho-bitch vamp and her posse."

"We do not have time for this," Marcus growled. "We have to get Angel."

"Marcus," Willow said with pure fear in her voice. "I can feel Angel down there, what he's feeling, it's happiness. They are trying to take his soul."

"Original plan then, sword boy and red get down there and me and Faith kick ass up here." The voice belonged to Spike who was unbelievably was standing, but barely.

"You sure about this?" Marcus asked his respect for the unlikable vampire growing.

"Get red down there," Spike responded his voice a hoarse rasp.

"Eight on two, not good odds," Faith mumbled.

Marcus looked at her and smiled. "How about we even them up then, Willow?"

The witch responded with a single word, "Flames." A stream of fire erupted from the witch's hands.

"No!" Drusilla screamed as she and three of her vampire children dove to the left of Willow's attack. The four that moved to the right however, were burned to ashes instantly.

"Now!" Marcus yelled as he grabbed Willow around the waist and jumped crashing down into the skylight into the building where Angel was held.

* * *

Angel was happy being with his wife. He still didn't remember how he got to be married to Buffy, but his wife's talents were keeping his mind of those details. He was in bed with her and he was quite happy. He was continuing to enjoy the moment when it seemed an alarm went off in his mind. "Happy? I'm not supposed to be happy am I?" the thought entered his mind and he shot up as his insides begin to feel like they were on fire.

"Buffy!" he screamed.

* * *

Marcus and Willow landed on the floor of the building glass falling all around them. The witch turned her attention to the shaman and sent out two waves of magical energy, one towards the dark man and one towards Angel. Marcus ran at Hamilton swinging a fist at his brother. Hamilton dodged the initial attack but could not avoid the kick that the warrior aimed at his jaw. "Hello brother," Marcus sneered, "So good to see you again."

Hamilton stood up rubbing his now bruised jaw. "You've learned some new tricks little brother," the lawyer growled his voice revealing the pure hatred he had for his younger sibling.

Marcus replied with a fist that knocked Hamilton back. "Shut up and fight me."

Hamilton stood up and dusted himself off. "Little brother I am going to finally kill you."

"Buffy!" Angel screamed again.

"Yes lover?" he heard a voice that was not Buffy's hiss.

Angel looked down to see his wife now replaced by a burned disfigured form. He leaped up out of the bed and looked around to see his entire world now in flames.

"Welcome to Hell darling," the creature that was his wife cackled as everything around him burned.

* * *

Willow poured more magic at the shaman trying to counter his spell and the shaman fought back, two masters of the mystical arts literally fighting for the soul of a champion. The two continued to battle until their combined mystical energies erupted causing an explosion of pure power that shook the foundations of the whole structure.

Hamilton and Marcus traded blow for blow, their moves almost mirroring one another. A few hits were landed by Hamilton, but a quick counter by Marcus would make the fight between brothers even once more. The combatants prepared to attack again when the explosion hit knocking them apart and sending both flying across opposite sides of the building.

The four on two battle was going relatively well for Spike and Faith, relatively meaning they were still alive. "Ooof," Spike grunted as he slammed to the ground by one of the biggest vampires he had ever seen. The huge vamp kneeled on Spike pummeling him until blood starting pouring out of his mouth again. "Bloody hell," the blonde vampire thought, "just when I thought I might make it through this."

Two vampires held Faith's arms as Drusilla stood in front of her. "Another pretty slayer," Drusilla moaned as she stroked Faith's bruised face.

The slayer spit at her, "Go to Hell psycho witch!"

The vampire responded with a slap so hard it made Faith's ears ring.

"Time to kill the pretty slayer," Drusilla whispered in Faith's ear. The vampire bared her fangs ready to bite Faith when an explosion hit that sent all of them flying off the building."


	11. Search

THE END OF ALL THINGS

AUTHOR: AVES

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT I JUST LOVE IT

CHAPTER 10  
SEARCH

"Blast it!" Giles swore as he continued looking over the texts that he and Andrew, along with a few of the Slayers, had been searching over for hours.

"Still no luck?" one of the girls asked.

"Maybe we should try some jedi breathing techniques." Andrew said. A statement that got him looks from the others like he was from another planet.

"Andrew this is not the time for bloody Star Trek references," Giles said.

"It's Star Wars Giles!" Andrew cried. "Star Wars! Spock, the genius of William Shatner. That is Star Trek! Jedi, Luke, Leia, those cute fuzzy little Ewoks that's,"

"Shut up!" All the Slayers in the room yelled at once.

Andrew went back to his books and pouted. "I'm just trying to help," he muttered.

"Bah!" Giles said. "Wesley must have taken the majority of his texts to Wolfram and Hart. Are we sure this is all?"

Andrew looked up and nodded, "We've cleared off the shelves and checked his desk, nothing about this apocalypse, the Slayer's role, who this third champion is, nothing."

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his head in frustration, "Blast it! you would think there would be some information on such an impending doom."

"Any luck?" Cordelia asked as she joined the group.

Giles shook his head. "Nothing, why don't the Powers That Be give you the answers?"

Cordelia sighed. "Ever since the Jasmine fiasco the Powers have been very hesitant to interfere in earthly affairs. They feel that any more involvement that necessary will bring about a temptation like Jasmine gave in to. Their role in this was to send me to guide you and to send Marcus to help you fight. Other than that we are on our own."

"Great," Giles muttered. "Well can you at least help us look around more, maybe Wesley has something else stashed somewhere."

"Did you check his desk drawer?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, one of the girls broke a lock to get it open, but all we found was an old journal." Giles replied.

"Well?" Cordy asked.

"Well what?"

"Did you read it?"

"No."

Cordelia stared at the watcher. "You know for a guy who is so smart you sure can be clueless. Did it ever occur to you we might find out something Wesley wrote in his journal? A journal that he used to write down his thoughts on his research?"

Andrew chuckled, "Yea that would have made sense." Giles gave Andrew a death stare. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Cordy tried to hide her smirk, "Why don't we all take a few pages each and see what we can find."

Giles nodded in agreement. "Yes, at this point I'd look through a Dr. Suess book for the answers, Wesley's journal shouldn't be too painful, hopefully we'll find something. I just pray it will be in time. I don't want to go flying into the final battle blind."

* * *

Faith was hanging barely hanging on to the edge of the building. She was the only one who wasn't totally blown off the rooftop, but her grip on the ledge was becoming more precarious. She had tried to get a grip with her other hand but that arm was injured in the battle with the snake like demons, and it was feeling kind of numb. "Hell of a day," she thought to herself. 

"Need some help?" a voice called to her from the street.

Faith looked down, "Spike, glad to see you survived that little fireworks show. Where are the others?"

"Don't know," the vampire said. "Let's get you down from there, then we'll find out."

* * *

Faith was still rubbing her rear when she and Spike entered the building. "Next time you fall in the dumpster," she growled. 

"At least you fell real pretty," Spike chuckled.

A groan interrupted their banter. "You hear that?" Faith asked.

"Yea," Spike replied.

The pair moved carefully through the darkness to the source of the noise. "Marcus!" Faith exclaimed. The warrior was struggling to pick himself off the ground. "You okay?" the slayer asked.

"I'll live," he grumbled as he stood up then nearly fell again.

"Whoa there Marc, take it easy," Spike said as he grabbed him to stop his fall.

"Willow, Angel?" the warrior groaned.

"Over here," a weak voice answered.

"Willow?" Faith called. "Are you ok?"

"Yea," Willow replied as she came into view holding her head. "Angel's over here, he's still out."

Faith moved towards the witch a stake in her hand. "Is he, well you know, still Angel?"

Willow weakly shrugged, "I don't know. I think I stopped the ritual in time but I won't know until he's awake. Let's get him back to the hotel and plan our next move there."

Faith lifted Angel off the ground and looked at Willow. "You okay on your own?"

Willow nodded. "Yea, let's just get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

"I'm all for that," Spike grinned. "Let's roll."

* * *

"Ohhh, all my pretty children, gone, they are gone," Drusilla whined as she entered the building. She had survived the magical explosion but her vampire children had not been so lucky. "Mommy has no more little ones." 

"I'll get you more children if you will just please shut up." Hamilton groaned as he tried to stand, his suit was almost burned to a crisp."Find the shaman," he growled, "and fine out if they took Angel."

Drusilla made her way around the room. "The dark man is still alive," she found a second form, "oh and here is Daddy!" she shrieked.

"Excellent," Hamilton said. "Come Drusilla, we are leaving. We must find out if our Angel needs another treatment. We will see Angelus rise!"

* * *

"Ah, ah, ah!" Andrew shouted as he read over some of Wesley's notes. 

"Does he always act like that?" Cordelia asked.

"Only when he gets really excited, or he has to go to the bathroom," Giles said with a sour face.

"I found something Giles, I found something!" Andrew screeched and handed some papers over to Giles, "Look at this second entry."

Giles took the portion of Wesley's journal Andrew had been looking over and began to read.

_Journal of Wesley Wyndam-Price  
January 20th, 2000_

_My research is proving more fruitful and more disturbing. Angel's seemingly further descent into darkness seems to the least of our worries at this time. I have tried to connect the Shanshu prophecy with other texts I have accumulated, and I come to a very troubling hypothesis. I could hardly believe it when I discovered very detailed descriptions of ourselves in a prophecy written by the Sumerians nearly a thousand years before the birth of Christ. Refrences to a vampire with a soul, the carrier of the vision, the fallen scholar, and the honorable warrior. I can assume with a great deal of confidence the Angel, Cordelia, myself, and Gunn are the ones being named in the prophecy. However there is a reference to "the lost one" thatI am mystified by. I pray that I will discover more, but until I do I feel it would be wise to keep this information to myself. Angel with his current obsession with the Senior Partners will certainly just blame them and attack again. Cordelia and Gunn will not know how to react to the fact that more than likely very few of us will survive what is described in the texts as "The battle within the belly of the beast."_

"Well that answers a few questions," Cordelia stated as Giles finished.

"Such as?" the watcher asked.

"Well the lost one was surely Fred, we found her during our little trip to Pylea, and the battle within the belly of the beast I would guess be the time Angel spent at Wolfram and Hart."

Giles leaned back in his chair, "I suppose that is logical, but we still aren't any closer to knowing anything about this apocalypse."

"Maybe we do," one of the slayers chimed in. "See if this helps Mr. Giles." Giles took the page from the girl.

_May 9th, 2002_

_Angel's decision to take over Wolfram and Hart has left me feeling quite uneasy. I did agree with the decision however I do not trust the Senior Partners' intentions. I was shown a book that would allow me to see every text Wolfram and Hart has at its disposal, maybe I can find more answers to my questions about the Sumerian prophecy that continues to trouble my mind. Earlier readings told of the vampire with a soul, however I was incorrect. Vampire was plural, so it is vampires with a soul. Is it possible that there is another such as Angel somewhere out there? The further I go into this secret study the more frightening it becomes. I determined some time ago that "the lost one" is my beloved Fred, and the text that describes her as a vessel for the ancient one concerns me. I hope to find more with the resources I have at Wolfram and Hart, but I will keep my journal here as well as my personal findings away from the prying eyes of Wolfram and Hart. Something dark is coming, and I can only pray I can discover what it is before it's too late._

Giles set the page down and rubbed his temples. "So far he has pretty much confirmed what we already now, whatever this prophecy is, it seems to quite accurate."

Cordelia looked at some other pages and she handed them to the watcher. She was obviously troubled. "Giles I think we might have an answer."

Giles took the papers and began to read once more.

_November 30th, 2003_

_The excuse of the trauma of killing the being who was a replica of my father has served as a perfect cover while I continue to reasearch the Sumerian text. I should have know that secrets would be kept from us at Wolfram and Hart. The firm conviently had no information on the Sumerian prophecy, although I doubt their honesty in the matter. Fortunately Wolfram and Hart is not the only place to find ancient texts. Months of searching and calling in old favors has finally paid off and I acquired the full writings of an ancient Sumerian ruler whose name translates roughly to "The Keeper of the Sight." I shall not write my full findings here, however I know that someone, possibly the Senior Partners is planning the end of the world. I can not risk mine or Angel's life until I am truly sure. If something happens to me Fred knows where my journal is. To whomever does read this you will find the full text in the wall behind my bookcase. May its findings guide us to the correct path._

Giles turned around to see two of the slayers already moving the bookcase from the wall with very little effort. Andrew looked around the wall till he found a spot that looked like it had been plastered over. "Um I think it might be behind this spot, ahh!" he screamed as a fist flew by his nose and punctured the wall. Shana, one of the more adventerous slayers smiled at him and then jerked her hand back. She held a very old looking scroll.

"This what you looking for?" she asked.

Giles gave her an amused smile as he took the scroll from her. "Thank you he said as he unrolled the parchment.

"Can you read it?" Cordelia asked.

Giles nodded, "Yes, Sumerian was a required language for all watchers."

Cordy chuckled, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Giles smiled, "Since you are now a higher being I doubt anything would, now might I convince someone to put on a spot of tea? I might be reading awhile."

* * *

Connor stood at the window looking out, staring as if it would make his father come back faster. Buffy walked up behind him. 

"They'll find him," her statement was meant to comfort him but her words just sounded hollow.

Connor didn't turn around as he replied to her, "You know it's wierd, up until a few weeks ago I didn't even know he was my dad. I didn't even know him. I thought I was just a normal guy ready to start college. Now, I remember some things. I know Angel if my real father, but most of my life was spent hating him. I mean I sealed him up in a metal box, and sent him to the bottom of the ocean. I tried to kill him a few times, but now, well now that I know all he did for me, all he gave up," Connor paused and choked up a second. "All I want if for him to be okay."

Buffy put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll survive Connor, he has to."

The youngster turned to face her. "You love him don't you?"

Buffy looked stunned, "What?"

"Dawn told me you two were together, told me just about everything, some of it I wished she hadn't," He looked at her kind of embarassed. "Anyway can I ask you something?"

Buffy shrugged, "Sure."

"Why did you and my dad never work out? I mean I guess I'm glad you didn't because I might not be here if you did, but well what happened?"

The slayer's posture sank, "I really don't know honestly. Angel and I have always been complicated."

Connor smiled at her for a second, but then got serious. "Look I wasn't around for all your drama, so I don't know truly what happened, but I do know one thing, my Dad would do anything for those he really loves. I mean he changed reality for me, so ifyou still love him find out how he feels. After all my Dad is either going to live forever or he could die in this war, either way I don't want him to have any regrets, and you well I don't think you want to have any either."

Buffy smiled at him, "You know, your a pretty smart kid."

Connor blushed and was about to reply when the door to the Hyperion flew open. "It's them!" he cried out as the rescue team returned battered but with their goal accomplished. Spike had his arm around Marcus who looked like he had tried to smother a bomb. Willow followed cuts and bruises adorning her face, she also looked pale and drained. Finally came Faith who was carrying Angel.

"Dad!" Connor exclaimed and ran over to him. The youngster relieved Faith of her burden.

"Thanks kid," she said, "careful he's still out."

Connor nodded, "I'll get him to the infirmary."

"No," Marcus groaned, "We must find a place to secure him."

Connor stared daggers at the warrior, "Are you crazy? He's hurt!"

"Chill kid," Faith intervened, "He's right, we need to take him to the basement, there's still that cage down there. We've got to lock him up until we are sure."

"Sure of what?" Buffy asked, obviously annoyed at the idea of locking Angel up.

"Buffy," Willow began.

"No!" the slayer screamed, "Tell me why you want to lock him in a cage just minutes after you rescue him!"

"Buffy," Willow began again, "We got there and they had some kind of shaman, he was performing a ritual."

"And?" Buffy asked

"Buffy they were trying to take his soul. They wanted Angelus."

Buffy was about to reply when Giles came out of the office visibly shaken. "Giles, what's wrong?" she asked.

The watcher looked at her his face white as a ghost, "I'm afraid we are all quite doomed."

* * *

"What the bloody hell else is new?" Spike quipped after hearing Giles' declaration. 

Giles looked at Spike his eyes full of worry, "Oh your back, good we can all die together."

"Giles!" Buffy yelled in shock, "Why are we all doomed?"

"Because the Senior Partners don't just want to the rule the world," Cordelia said as she walked out of the office. "They want to totally remake it into their ideal home. They want to turn it into their idea of heaven, which would of course be our own personal hell."

"How are they going to do that?" Buffy asked.

Giles took a deep breath as he answered, "They are going to open all the Hellmouths."

* * *

"Not again," was the thought Angel had as he woke up chained to a stone slab. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The place seemed somewhat familiar to him. 

"Daddy's waking up!" he heard Dru's voice.

"Damn," he thought to himself, "I'm really starting to hate this."

He looked up to see Hamilton's smug face now in his view. "I am sorry we had to relocate you Angel, a minor inconvience only. We are now under the old office no one will disturb us now."

Angel smirked as he got a good look at Hamilton's face which was sporting a nasty bruise. "What happened to your face Hamilton?" he chuckled, "you look like hell."

Hamilton's face turned red, "Joke all you want vampire, soon you'll be serving us."

"You think bringing out Angelus guarantees something?" Angel asked. "You know he's not exactly a joiner."

Hamilton gave Angel another smug grin, "Ah, but we are going to make the deal of a lifetime. Angelus will serve as a general in our armies, and we shall provide him with something he has been obsessing over for years."

"What's that?" Angel asked fearing the answer.

"Oh come Angel, you disappoint me, your not that stupid. As soon as we win we will kill all your companions save one. We shall send her to a little demon realm that will be given to Angelus to rule as he see fits, and the first thing he will see will be your precious Buffy, defeated, chained, and naked. She will be his personal toy for all eternity." Hamilton turned to the shaman. "You may continue."

* * *

Connor looked at his still unconscius father from outside the cage he now resided in. 

"He'll be okay," Dawn said trying to comfort him

"I know, it's just part of me is furious at them for locking him up." Connor replied, his frustration showing. He turned around to face her, "You really think this is it?"

"Is what it?"

Connor sighed and paced a bit. "All this talk about Hellmouths, the apocalypse, well I guess I've been through something like it before. I mean I remember being around end of the world talk, can't sort out the details, but I remember it. This though, this is definately not the normal life I got used to."

Dawn put a hand on his shoulder. "At least you had one, even my fake memories are filled with vampires, demons, and end of the world talk."

Connor turned and faced her, her arm was now around the back of his neck. "I'm sorry," Connor stammered, the decreasing distance between himself and Dawn not going unnoticed.

"For what?" she whispered as he put his arm around her waist.

"For not have a normal life."

"That's ok, normal if boring."

"Yea, boring." Connor agreed as their lips grew closer. The moment was stopped by a groan. "Dad!" Connor said, "Your awake!"

"Damn," Dawn thought. "I'll get some help," she said. As she was about to walk up the stairs she saw Spike standing at the top of the stairs.

"Um," Dawn began her face reddening, "Angel's waking up."

"So I see," Spike replied, a huge grin on his face, "Not all I saw either," he chuckled as Dawn walked past him.

"Uh, I'm going to let Buffy know he's coming too," she said trying to play innocent.

"Good idea," Spike replied, "Don't think leaving you alone with Peaches Jr. would be safe."

Dawn ran out of the room her face burning with embarassment. "They grow up so fast," Spike laughed to himself.

* * *

"You ok Dad?" Connor asked as his father sat up. 

"Yea," was the reply. "Where am I?"

"Your at the Hyperion. They decided to lock you up since some shaman guy was trying to take your soul."

"Was he now?" the vampire said as he raised an eyebrow. "Well looks like things didn't go exactly as planned".

"Glad to see you up and about Peaches." Spike said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Connor turned and faced Spike who gave him a smile and a wink. The young man immediately turned back around his face bright red.

"So can I get out of here or what?" the older vampire asked.

"How do I know you aren't Angelus?" Spike asked.

"I only want to punch you not kill you."the vampire joked.

"Well I guess it's okay even if your fooling me there's a whole army ready to stop you," Spike replied. We're about to have a meeting, seems the big bads are getting ready to make their move."

Spike opened the cage door, "So they sent you to get me," his grandsire asked.

"Yea well they figured if you were bad I'd have the least problem staking you." Spike joked. "Come on Peaches we got work to do."

The elder vampire smiled, "I can hardly wait."

* * *

Angel continued to struggle against his chains as the shaman prepared the ritual. Drusilla watched with glee at the shaman, and Hamilton talked on his cell phone. "Yes I know we are planning an apocalypse but it's the end of the world not a national holiday, the Boston office stays open as does all of them. Hell will need lawyers" Hamilton close his cell phone as the shaman ceased the ritual. "What is it?" he asked as Drusilla began to whine.

"The evil had been removed," the shaman hissed. "Angelus is not longer inside."

"What?" Hamilton screamed. "How is that possible?"

"The nasty witch took Daddy," Drusilla cried.

"Yes," the shaman agreed. "Our magics could have mixed, two spells combining, opposite intents both acheiving their goal."

Hamilton stared daggers into the wizard, "You mean Angel and Angelus are now two seperate beings?"

"It is possible," the shaman agreed.

"So where the devil is Angelus?" Hamilton demanded.

"Hopefully dead," Angel spat as he tried to shake off the effects of the shaman's magic.

Hamilton took a quick stride to Angel and back handed him."This changes nothing! Nothing! Drusilla I shall go to the Hyperion. I think we can safely assume they have Angelus. I shall take a force to retrieve him. We must have Angelus!"

"But whatever shall I do hansome lawyer man?" Drusilla asked.

Hamilton smiled evily, "Play with our guest however you see fit, then when you get bored kill him."

* * *

**COMING NEXT CHAPTER**

More of the Senior Partners plan revealed, an old friend returns, and Drusilla has some fun with Angel.


	12. Surprise

**WOW GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I APPRECIATE THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK. I'M UPDATING AS QUICKLY AS I CAN SO HOPEFULLY I WON'T GET TOO FAR BEHIND**

**TITLE: THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR: AVES**

**DISCLAMER: YEA I KNOW JOSS OWNS IT BUT WHAT IS HE DOING WITH IT NOW?**

* * *

CHAPTER 11  
SURPRISE

What had become a sort of "inner circle" of the heroic forces were gathered in Angel's office. Buffy, Faith, Willow, Spike, Marcus, Connor and his father were all gathered together. Dawn, who was still a bit shaken up from her conversation with Illyria had insisted on staying with Buffy and was also with the group. All listenened intently as Giles explained his findings. "The scroll that we found behind Wesley's bookcase has revealed quite an abundance of information regarding our situation. It seems an ancient Sumerian kind had the gift of visions, and he recorded his findings on this scroll."

"And so far you haven't told us squat about what he said," Spike rudely broke in.

The watcher flashed him an annoyed look, "Yes, I'm getting to that please be patient." He addressed the group again. "It seems the king had visions of portals to hell opening up and consuming the Earth."

"Hellmouths," Buffy stated.

"Yes," Giles replied. "The specific text speaks of three dark warriors serving the three gods. They will open the three points of Hell swallowing the world."

"Three points of Hell?" Willow asked. "How do we find these?"

"I think we can pinpoint the areas fairly accurately." the watcher answered. "We already know there are Hellmouths in Cleveland and what used to be Sunnydale."

"and the third?" Faith asked.

"Mexico." The group turned to see it was their new ally, Marcus, who had answered the question.

"How did you know?" Giles asked.

"Because most of my life has been spent on it." he replied.

The entire group looked stunned. "You want to tell us why you're just now telling us this?" Buffy said.

The warrior shrugged. "It was never important until now."

Buffy looked at Cordelia, "Did you know about this?"

Cordy shook her head. "I had no idea, like I've said my job was to bring him here to help you. Beyond that you know about as much about him as I do."

"Yes well he is correct," Giles interupted. The watcher went to a shelf and pulled out a rolled up paper, "This is a map of North America. If you draw a line from Sunnydale and Cleveland down to where they meet you will see they meet in a mountainous region of Southeastern Mexico."

"It's called Diablo's peak by the locals," Marcus interjected. "A church was built there in 1789 to protect the villages from the evil that supposedly haunted the region. The first group of priests that stayed there were wiped out, murdered. The church realized that a more aggresive means were necessary. An order called the Sword of St. Peter was created. A group of warrior priests that followed the code of the church but were trained in every known fighting style on earth. They were also taught about, and how to combat vampires, demons and the like."

"This is all real fascinating," Spike interupted, "but what are we going to do about these Hellmouths?"

"I believe I have a plan of action," Giles answered.

"Good ole Rupert," Angel said, "always on the case." Some of the group eyed the vampire wondering about his odd behavior.

Giles continued, "I believe we can theorize that Wolfram and Hart are the three gods. The warriors I do not know, however, whoever they are they will be sent to the three Hellmouths, therefore we shall go there as well. Buffy and Connor, you shall lead the Sunnydale defense."

"Home sweet home," Buffy said.

"Angel, you and Spike shall lead the Cleveland force, and Marcus and Faith shall go to Mexico. Each team will contain a group of Slayers. Willow I will need you to remain here and coordinate the forces from here. Do you think you can keep communications open between us and each group?"

"Just call me mission control." Willow smiled.

"What about Blue?" Spike asked. "She's good in a pinch."

"Can we trust her?" Buffy asked, "I mean, she's an ancient evil god-king."

Spike shrugged. "Don't know if she can ever be fully trusted, but she won't fight for the big bad that's for sure."

"All right she can go with the Cleveland force," Giles said.

"So is that the plan?" Angel asked.

"Yes," Giles replied, "Why do you have something to add?"

"Yea," the vampire replied as he walked around the room stopping behind Dawn. "You are all really stupid." he said as grabbed Dawn from by the throat from behind, his face now vamped. "Hey there girlie. Do you taste as sweet as big sister?"

"Oh dear God," Giles whispered. "He's Angelus."

Angelus smiled evily, "That's right Rupert." He looked at Buffy, "Surprise honey I'm home!"

* * *

Angel realized he had no one but himself to blame for the intense pain he was feeling. After all, most of the things Drusilla was doing to him he had either done to her himself or taught her to do. He had to admit her technique was flawless, and it hurt like Hell. She was on top of him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You aren't screaming loud enough Daddy. Does Drusilla need to open you up all the way?" Angel winced at that prospect. The skin on his chest had been literally peeled back, his muscles exposed, and he knew that Dru had no problem with revealing his interal organs to the outside world. 

"Listen, Dru you don't want to do this, you can't trust the Senior Partners." Angel pleaded.

The female vamp laughed. "Trust? I don't trust the funny men with the beastly heads, I don't need to. They're going to bring Daddy back and we'll have a big end of the world party!"

"Dru, come on I'm right here. Remember the fun we used to have? Those nights in Paris. You, me and Darla, waking up the neighbors and then killing them whey came over to complain about the noise?"

"Yes," Drusilla moaned, "Daddy always made his girls quiver."

Angel smiled his deception seemingly working, "Dru they might say that Angelus is out of me, but my taste for you isn't. I know your probaly going to kill me but can I have one last taste of my girl before I die?"

Drusilla laughed insanely and pulled out a stake, "Your little girl might be crazy be she isn't stupid. You want to drain me and use my power to break free and get back to your nasty friends. Bad Daddy for trying to fool little me." She trace the point of the stake around his heart. "I do miss the way Daddy tastes. I might eat his heart." Angel screamed and Drusilla drove her hand into his chest and wrapped her hand around his heart. "Ooh , Daddy makes such beautiful music, sing some more," she moaned as she tightened her grip. "Sing a pretty farewell song before your little girl eats you up!"

* * *

Angelus held his hostage close as he looked for a way out of the room. Buffy was furious and terrified at the same time. "You hurt her and nothing will save you from me!" 

"Oh come on Buff," Angelus smiled. "I wouldn't hurt sweet little sister here, well at least not without you being chained up somewhere being forced to watch."

"Angel please," Cordelia began.

"Tsk, tsk," the vampire interupted, "The name is Angelus. Angel is gone, poof, pesky soul go bye-bye, and I got to say looking good Cordy, recovered from being possessed quite nicely I see. Now here is the way it's going to work. I'm going to take little sis here as insurance. We're going to walk out of here, and if you're all good little boys and girls the little one might be able get off with me just having a little fun with her."

"There's now way your getting out of here with that girl," Spike declared.

Angelus smirked at him, "Well looks like my goody alter ego isn't the only Slayer whipped vampire around. What happened Spike? She let you have a taste and you got all weak?" Angelus kept Dawn in front of him as he made his way to the door his back now to it. "Now, I'm gone, if anyone tries anything I snap pretty girl's neck". The vampire reached his free hand back for the doorknob, but as soon he got it it disappeared from his hand, "What the hell?"

"Willow now!" Buffy screamed

"Sepearte," Willow said and Dawn and Angelus were flung apart by magical force. Dawn fell into Willow both hitting the wall hard knocking the wind out of them while Angelus flew out the door in the lobby in front of a shocked crowd that was standing outside. One of the slayers ran up to him.

"Mr. Angel are you?" The girl never finished her sentence because her neck was snapped by the vampire.

"No!" Faith screamed and lunged at Angelus who side stepped and drove his knee into her gut.

"Sloppy Faith, I guess you'll always be second string." The vampire looked around quickly and saw the infirmary. "Oh good, sick and weak, perfect hostage material. He moved swiftly toward the infirmary easily killing two of the Slayers trying to stop him. Buffy, and some of the others gave chase but got there in time only to see Angelus with Xander in a chokehold.

"Angel what are you doing?" Xander gasped.

"Shut up!" Angelus snapped. "Buffy, Spike, Marcus and Cordelia ran into the room.

"Xander!" Buffy cried.

"All right you are really pissing me off!" Angelus growled. "I had a sweet little tasty hostage, something I could really sink my teeth into, but now I have to settle for this thing. Do you have any idea how badly that makes want to kill him right here?"

"Ok, you want something you can sink your teeth into take me," Buffy said. "You've always wanted me, now you can have me."

Angelus smiled, "Oh I do want you Buffy, and while the offer is tempting I'd never have you as a hostage. You might get lucky with one of your Slayer tricks and I lose my advantage. No, wimpy boy might not be the prettiest hostage but he'll have to do."

"Then take me," Cordelia said.

"No my lady," Marcus said, "I will not allow it."

She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok, my role in this is almost done, be strong." She turned back to Angelus. "So what do you say? I'm not a slayer. I'm just a girl I know you'd love to tear into. Let him go and you can have me."

Angelus looked her over unsure, "What's the catch?"

"None," she replied. "You get me, you get to leave."

"Walk over here," the vampire commanded.

Cordelia started to move toward him but Buffy grabbed her hand. "I can't let you do this."

Cordy smiled at her, "You will let me. Xander is hurt and Angelus will kill him as soon as he's clear. I don't have to worry about that."

Buffy agreed reluctantly and let her go, "Be careful."

Cordelia walked over to Angelus who quickly grabbed her and shoved Xander at Spike. "Oh I'm going to enjoy you," he said as he smelled her. "Wait, your not human!"

"Surprise Angelus," Cordy said as a blue light engulfed them both and they disappeared leaving the rest in the room dumfounded.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Spike asked.

* * *

Angel could not remember the last time he felt so much pain. Drusilla had her hand in his chest and twisting his heart. His screams seemed to just encourage her in her torture. "I remember when Daddy made me scream like this," she purred. She began to slowly slice open his throat with the nails of her other hand. Angel tried not to scream but he could not deny the fact she was slowly killing him.

* * *

Angelus found himself on top of a building Cordelia still in his grasp. He squeezed her neck. "What happened! How did you hide what you are from me? What did you do?" 

Cordelia just smiled, "I've known for awhile that the Senior Partners were going to try to bring you out. I just used my neat little demon powers to hide certain details from you. I bet the last thing you remember is me kissing your good side."

Angelus roared, "Your what did it! You made me forget! I should kill you!"

Cordy chuckled, "I'm not alive anymore, remember?"

Angelus growled and threw her to the ground. "I might not be able to kill you but I'll wipe out all your friends, and I will never go back to being Angel! See ya Cordelia, too bad your not human anymore. I'd love to violate you and drink you dry." The vampire ran away from Cordy and jumped off the roof. Cordy shook her head in frustration. "We are all in very big trouble."

* * *

Hamilton looked at the Hyperion from his hiding place with his strike force. He was next to ademon with huge eyes and ears. "Where is Angelus?" he demanded. 

"They do not know," the demon hissed. "The Powers' messenger offered herself as a hostage and then disappeared."

"Damn her," Hamilton growled, "We must find him." The lawyer addressed the other demons. "All right we leave."

One of the demons objected, "No! why not attack while their guard is down!"

Hamilton grabbed the creature by the throat and lifted it off the ground. "We have wasted two armies in this war. Our goal is clear, their is no need to waste any more resources which is why I don't rip off your head for your insolence, understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Hamilton," the demon croaked.

"Excellent," Hamilton replied. "Now we return to base, I have a meeting with the Senior Partners in two hours. They demand a progress report and I look forward to telling them that Angelus is back and our next little surprise is about to be revealed."

* * *

Drusilla licked blood from the wound at Angel's neck and slowly started to tear at his heart with her nails, "I can't remember the last time Daddy and I had so much fun." 

Angel just responded with a grunt of pain. Drusilla had made nearly every part of him scream with agony. His chest, his heart, his throat, his ears. His ears? A loud high pitched wail assaulted his ears, and he noticed he wasn't alone as Drusilla had removed her hands from him to cover her ears, and her wail was almost as bad as that sound. Angel saw her collapse and right before her blacked out he could have sworn he saw a demon in a bad suit walking towards him.

* * *

Angelus was not happy. Not a soul was to be found on the streets of L.A. "This is worse than when the Beast turned the world black. That's the bad thing about an impending apocalypse so hard to find a good meal." Cordelia's little trick had cost him a chance to really hurt Buffy and he swore to have another opportunity. Angelus smelled the air hoping he'd find something human. He didn't find what he was looking for but a familiar scent caught his attention. "Drusilla," he smiled. "Looks like I'm about to have a little family reunion."

* * *

Angel opened his eyes to find himself standing in a bar, "Where am I? Ugh I've had enough spell induced visions for one day." 

"Hey bro, you gonna order a drink or stand there all day?"

Angel looked to the bar and was shocked to see who the bartender was. "Gunn?"

Gunn stopped cleaning a glass to talk to his old friend, "Taking a vacation from saving the world are we bro?"

Angel looked around, "What is this?"

"Sit down and let me tell you what's what," Gunn said.

Angel took one of the barstools, "Gunn, where am I?"

"Let's just say you're at a crossroads," Gunn replied. "This is where you decide if you're going to get your sorry butt up and fight, or just lay down."

"What are you talking about, I've been fighting."

His reply was met with a smack to the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"To knock some sense into that thick head of yours. Yea, you been fighting, but when was the last time you fought to win?"

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Gunn is correct Angel," a voice with a crisp English accent said.

Angel turned to see Wesley Wyndam-Price walking to the bar.

"English!" Gunn greeted him, "Good to see you."

Wesley gave Gunn a high five and then turned his attention to Angel. "You were prepared to die in your battle with the Black Thorn. Your goal ultimately was to lose."

Angel shook his head angrily, "No, I wanted to give the world a moment of hope, of peace."

"A moment?" Wesley asked. "You are content to let us die for a moment? Angel you have a chance to fulfil your destiny here, and not just for a moment."

"What destiny?" Angel asked. "I signed away the Shanshu."

A new voice, female, startled him. "You know Angel your really cute, but your really stupid."

"Fred?" Angel was becoming more shocked by the moment asWinnifred Burkle was now on Angel's other side her arm around him."Hey handsome man, you have to save the world from the bad monsters."

"How?" Angel asked. I don't know what the Senior Partners' plan is. I don't know how to stop it. I don't even know where I am."

"Angel you always act like the battle is yours to fight alone, but you've never been alone." another new voice said.

Angel turned to see a face he had not seen in nearly five years. "Doyle?" Angel ran up to his old friend and gave him a bear hug. Doyle patted him on the back and smiled at the vampire.

"Good to see you Angel, nice friends you have here, we've been comparing stories."

Angel turned away, "Yea, friends I got killed."

"How you figure that?" Gunn asked.

Angel's mood became somber as he looked at the faces of those he had lost. "You all died because of decisions I made. Wesley, Gunn, and Fred would all still be alive if I hadn't taken over Wolfram and Hart."

"Yes, but you did Angel and no matter what decision you made we all followed you." Wesley said.

"We may have died following you bro, but our lives weren't wasted following you." Gunn added.

"You gave us all purpose," Fred said, "If you had not come into my life I would have never escaped Pylea. I never would have experienced a lot of things," she said as he glanced at Wesley.

"Point is boyo, you still got a job to do. "It's the same as it's been since the beginning, help the helpless, fight the good fight, and kick the Senior Partners' buttsall the way back to hell." Doyle said with a grin.

His old friend's enthusiasm didn't help Angel's mood."How?"

"It's like Doyle said," Wesley began, "You've never been alone, and you aren't now. Buffy and her allies are by your side for a reason. Spike, Illyria, Marcus, Connor, they are all proof you are not alone. Let your allies do their job, and you do yours."

"This would be a lot easier if you guys were with me." Angel said.

"We don't always take the easy road to remdemption Angel," a new yet probably the most familar voice of all to him filled his ears. He was surprised to see a gorgeous blonde woman smiling at him. "Hello my Angel."

The vampire could hardly believe his eyes,"Darla."

"Long time no see lover," the woman said.

Angel was beyond stunned, "What are you doing here?"

"Hoping I can talk some sense into you. This is it my boy, no turning back. This is the battle you were destined for. Forget about the past, don't worry about the future, this time is yours."

Angel lowered his head, "I really was ready to die in that alley. I didn't have a plan after that."

Darla lifted his head in her hand, "Don't worry about that. Plans are being made right now that will help you win this battle. Yours is a quest for redemption, do you want that?"

"I did," Angel replied, "but I signed that away so I could defeat the Black Thorn."

"You can't sign away destinies you twit!" Wesley butted in. "God you are so daft!"

"Angel, fight this fight, trust your allies, and know you are never alone." Darla continued.

Angel noticed that all those around him were starting to fade away. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Time for us to jet bro," Gunn answered.

"Wait," Angel cried, "There's still so much I don't understand."

"There's nothing left to tell you," Wesley responded.

We believe in you Angel," Fred said, "and so do those you fight with."

Angel turned back to Darla who had yet to fade. "Don't let our son grow up in a world without hope," she said as she leaned in and gave Angel one last kiss, "and remember it's our love for him that will help save the world."

Angel watched her fade out as her words registered with him, "It's Connor!"

* * *

Angel awoke from his dream, vision, whatever it was in a lot of pain. His chest was on fire but he was thankful to see it was no longer split open. He could see someone and sewed him up and his vampire healing had done the rest. In a few hours the pain would be nothing more than a very unpleasant memory. He took in his surroundings and saw he was in a very modest apartment.

"It's an old friend's, he skipped town when the nastiness started. I figured we would be safe here for awhile."

Angel recognized the voice and saw its owner looking outside a window. "Lorne?"

"Hey Angelcakes, seems I can't stay away huh?"

"What are you doing here Lorne?"

"I was leaving big guy. I really was. Midnight train to Georgia, was all set ready to go, then I don't know, I guess I just wanted to see you guys one last time. I started to go to the Hyperion to see if you made it. I saw lots of demons. L.A. is not a good place to be right now. Anyway, I felt a wave of pain hit me, It was intense. My handy empathic abilities led me right to you. I saw psycho vamp girl doing a number on you so I let out one of my famous piercing wails. You both went out and I got your cute little booty out of there."

"I don't suppose you stake Drusilla while you were at it?" Angel asked.

"No sorry Angel. I've done enough killing no matter what it is." Lorne replied a slight bitter tone in his voice.

Angel noticed Lorne was not that happy to be around him, "Look, Lorne I know I asked you to do something you didn't want to do."

Lorne stuck out a hand to silence him, "Angel I don't want an apology. You didn't make me kill Lindsey. So let's not get into tearful reunions or reconciliations. I'm going to make sure you get back to the Hyperion, and then I'm really done."

Angel nodded, "Okay, and Lorne, thanks, if there is anything I can ever do."

Lorne shook his head, "Just stop what's going on out there, it's getting real scary."

Angel got dressed and looked out the window. "It's happening Lorne, the big one. I don't know what the Senior Partners are planning, but it's big."

Lorne patted Angel on the shoulder. "Come on big guy, let's get out of here. "You've got a big evil to stop."


	13. All About Soul

**GREETINGS TO ALL. ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING. I'LL UPDATE AS MUCH AS QUICKLY AS I CAN. ANYWAY PLEASE R & R IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS FEEL FREE TO EXPRESS. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I LOVE FEEDBACK.**

**TITLE:THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR:AVES**

**DISCLAIMER: JOSS OWNS I WRITE, THE UNIVERSE IS IN HARMONY**

* * *

CHAPTER 12  
ALL ABOUT SOUL

The mood at the Hyperion had gone from bad to worse. Morale among the troops was low. Spike had spent a lot of time cursing, and mumbling. His only break from that routine was trying to explain the situation to Illyira who seemed more upset that angry. "Must we kill Angel now?" she had asked.WhenSpike explained that it was a possibility she looked sad but then simplysaid, "If it must be done, then it must be done," then she told him she wanted to be alone. Spike now stood within a group that included Giles, Willow, Faith, and Marcus. Buffy was somewhere in the hoteL. Willow said she was with Dawn whowas still petrified.

"Can't blame her," Spike thought. "Angelus loves little girls."

"We must assume that Angelus could ally himself with Wolfram and Hart," Giles said as Spikefocused his attentionon the conversation.

"There are manyunknowns," added Marcus. "We don't know where Cordelia took Angelus, where she is, where he is, pretty much nothing. All we know is that Angel is no longer with us and that weakens the Cleveland offensive."

Giles nodded in agreement, "Yes, but we must continue as planned. Illyria will help offset the loss of Angel and," Giles was interrupted by a blue light appearing in the room that signaled the return of Cordelia.

"Angelus is loose," was all she said.

"Well then," Spike replied, "I guess we stop this without Peaches."

"Damn right we do," the group looked to see Buffy now standing in thedoorway. "Destinies, prophcies, frankly I'm really sick of it. If the Senior Partners want to bring Angelus let them. If they want to try to open Hellmouths let them. With or without Angel if they want an apocalypse we'll bring them one."

* * *

Hamilton stood in a place deep beneath the ruins of the Wolfram and Hart building. A place only he and his masters knew of. He was before the Senior Partners in the chamber where they were waiting for the battle to begin. 

"Progress report," they hissed at him.

"Our forces are being assembled," Hamilton began.

"What of the generals?" they demanded

"Drusilla is prepared to lead the Cleveland team, our resurrection ceremony for our Sunnydale leader is almost complete and Angelus has been brought out. He will lead the Mexico force as soon as we locate him."

"There is something you are not telling us," the Wolf growled.

Hamilton paused a moment not really wanting to inform his masters of the Angelus situation. "Yes, well a fascinating development occured during our attempt at removing Angel's soul. They were seperated. Angel and Angelus are now two seperate beings." Hamilton winced bracing for a torrent of wrath from his masters but it never came. Instead, to his surprise they seemed amused.

"So the centuries old question is now answered. What side will the vampire play in the apocalypse? How interesting is it that he will be on both." They all looked at Hamilton in unison. "Go back and oversee the resurrection ceremony. The time is coming and we must be ready to make this world what is should be, ours."

* * *

Plans continued in Hyperion. The group trying to forget the loss of one of their strongest. "I hope that prophecy thing is wrong," Spike said. 

"Which one?" asked Buffy.

"The one where Peaches is supposed to be a major player in the big battle," he replied.

Cordelia sighed, "I honestly don't know how we are going to defeat them now."

"We stick with the plan," declared Buffy. "We stop them from opening the Hellmouths then we see what happens."

Their discussion was interrupted by yelling from outside. "Bloody Hell now what?" Spike grumbled.

"We has four of the girls on guard duty," Buffy answered, "Come on let's go."

The group ran outside to see the girls fighting with a familiar vampire. "Angelus," Buffy growled.

* * *

Hamilton watched as four vampires were chained to a weird looking cage. "You are sure you have the power to do this?" Hamilton asked the dark shaman standing next to him. 

"I have studied the ritual. I have the ability. It shall be done." he replied.

"Can I hurt the nasty creature who made my ears scream?" Drusilla asked Hamilton for the third time since he had found her unconscious.

"Later my dear," he replied. "They will all suffer for their interference. Now hush we have work to do."

The shaman began the ritual, but was quickly stopped by the arrival of an intruder. "Well isn't this precious, we got a magic man, dark oogity boogity mojo, why I'd say somebody's trying to wake the dead."

"Angel," Hamilton snarled.

The vampire smiled at him, "Close but no, I lost the pounds an unwanted soul adds on."

"Daddy?" Drusilla shrieked.

Angelus looked at the vamp and licked his lips, "Hey baby, Daddy's home."

* * *

"Buffy, what are they doing? Call them off!" Angel pleaded as he tried to fight off the slayers without hurting them. 

"Not a chance, I'm going to enjoy this," Buffy said as she took out a stake ready to join in.

Spike walked to the elder vampire as well but his attention was grabbed by a green demon who was getting his butt kicked by one of the other girls. "Lorne?"

"Lorne?" Cordelia repeated. "Buffy call them off it's Angel!"

"There's no way," Buffy said.

"Buffy, trust me," Cordelia pleaded.

Buffy looked at Cordy and then turned away obviously frustrated, "Fine, slayers stand down!"

The girls complied leaving Angel who had dropped to one knee the combination of Drusilla's torture and the beating he just took leaving him wincing in pain. "You want to tell me what you were doing?"

Buffy moved closer, cautiously, toward Angel, a stake still in her hand. "There is no way you got your soul back," she snapped.

Angel frowned, "He was here wasn't he?"

"What do you mean he was here?" Buffy growled at him.

"They tried to take my soul," Angel began. "I barely remember what happened. Some kind of dream, I guess they were trying to make me experience true happiness. Anyway, when I woke up I was still me and they were trying the ritual again. The shaman said Angelus was no longer inside me."

"That would make sense," Willow interjected, "The magics I used against the shaman could have caused that reaction."

"All right I'll bite," Buffy said. "Angel and Angelus are seperated, but how did you know he was Angel by seeing that guy?" Buffy motioned towards Lorne who was dusting himself off and looking kind of bruised.

"That's Lorne, friend of ours," Spike said. "Although what he is doing here is beyond me."

"He saved me from one of Drusilla's torture sessions," Angel answered.

"Ouch," Spike groaned. "Chest split?"

"Yea," Angel nodded, "She even added reaching in and clawing my heart."

"Okay," Buffy butted in, "This is all real nice, but we've got Angel back and I'm sure he's dying to know what the Senior Partners are planning."

Buffy's comment got Angel's attention, "You know?"

"Yes," Giles said, "It seems they are literally going to raise Hell."

* * *

Hamilton was pleased to see Angelus, but personally the vampire irritated him to no end. 

"So the big three, Wolf, Ram, and Hart want me to lead one of their armies?" Angelus asked.

"That is correct," Hamilton sighed.

"Well that sounds ducky and all but why would I? I'm not the joiner type. Why shouldn't I just take Dru, get the hell out of Dodge and start my own little party?"

Hamilton was despising every second talking to the vampire so he decided to get to the point. "If you lead our army then we will give you the one thing you've obsessed over since you first saw her."

"What's that?" Angelus inquired his interest suddenly peaked.

Hamilton smiled, "Our goal is to remake this realm into the image of the Senior Partners in order to make it their permanent home. We already rule several other dimensions. If you were to succeed we would give you a realm of your choice. Also when you arrive you have a nice little present. Buffy, captured, chained, ready forto do whatever you want with her."

Angelus licked his fangs, "Good start but not enough."

"What?" Hamilton growled but then tried to calm himself, "What more do you want?" He asked throught gritted teeth.

"Real simple," Angelus answered. "That bitch Cordelia Chase tricked me, and stole my memories. She might not be human but I am eager to see if she can still feel pain. Add her to the deal and you got me, and oh can you find a cute young blonde for me and Dru to share? I'm starving."

Hamilton smiled evily at the vampire, "You have a deal." The lawyer snapped his fingers and a demon brought in a young girl who was shivering with fear. "Will she do?" Hamilton asked.

Angelus and Drusilla already had their vamp faces on. "She's perfect." he growled.

* * *

COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER

An old enemy returns, The third champion revealed, and Angelus really gets on Hamilton's nerves. All this and more in Chapter 13 of the End of All Things. Master Plan.


	14. Master Plan

**ANOTHER DAY ANOTHER CHAPTER GLAD YOU ALL SEEM TO BE ENJOYING MY LITTLE FIC. PLEASE CONTINUE TO R & R ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIQUE IS APPRECIATED**

**TITLE: THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR: AVES**

**DISCLAIMER:JOSS OWNS IT BUT WE KEEP IT LIVING.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13  
MASTER PLAN

"So that's the plan?" Angel asked Giles who had just finished explaining his findings to the vampire.

"Yes, after studying Wesley's research I can be certain that is what the Senior Partners are attempting."

Angel stood up and stared our the window of his office. He watched all those in the lobby, most were talking laughing, trying not to think about what was coming. He watched his son for a moment who was talking and obviously flirting with Dawn. He turned back to the group in the meeting which includedBuffy, Cordelia, and Giles. "I know who the symbol of love is."

"What?" the others all asked in unison.

"How did you find that out?" Cordelia asked.

Angel gazed downward and sighed, "Darla told me."

"Isn't she dead?" Buffy asked not hiding her displeasure at the mention of Darla's name.

Angel flashed Buffy a look catching her tone, then he continued, "I passed out when Lorne rescued me from Drusilla. I had a dream, vision, hallucination, it was something. Anyway, I saw Wesley, Gunn, Fred, even Doyle, and finally Darla. They all told me the battle wasn't over, basically gave me a pep talk, and Darla said it was our love for Connor that would help save the world."

"How did you get Connor is the third champion out of that?" Buffy asked.

Angel looked out at his son again as he answered, "Cordelia said the third champion would be a symbol of sacrificial love. Darla killed herself so Connor could have life. I gave him up so Holtz wouldn't kill him, and I changed reality so he could have a normal life. It's not about who has sacrifice the most. It's about who has had the most sacrificed for them."

"So now we know who the third champion is," Cordelia said. "That means the revealing hasbegun. The end is near."

* * *

"I hope you have a real good reason for interrupting my treat Hammy." Angelus growled. "She had one of her best screams going when you called." 

Hamilton winced at being called "Hammy". He was hating Angelus more and more by the second. "I thought you and Drusilla should see the fruits of our labor."

"The only fruits I'm interested in are the peaches of that blonde I was feasting on before I was so rudely disturbed," the vampire replied.

Hamilton cleared his throat clearly annoyed. "Yes, well I am sure she is nicely bound and gagged, so she well still be there when we are done."

Angelus smirked, "Bound yes, gagged no, I like to hear them scream."

"How charming," Hamilton replies sarcastically.

"Has great-granpa come back?" Drusilla moaned.

"What are you babbling about now Dru?" Angelus asked.

Hamilton gaveAngelus his own smirk, obviously loving the fact the arrogant vampire was in the dark. "Allow me to introduce the product of our resurrection ceremony," he began. "You see according to the ancient prophecies of a Sumerian king three beings connected by blood would lead our charge. Angelus, you and Drusilla were obvious as two of the three, but the third well that was more difficult." Hamilton made a motion to the corner of the room and a tall figure whose face was hidden by its robes moved behind him. "Our general had to be willing so that eliminated Spike."

"Bad Spikey," Drusilla hissed. "Mommy is going to have to give him a spanking."

Hamilton frowned at Dru but continued, "Darla's sickengly unselfish dying act made her unqualified as well, so that left just one choice. Hamilton turned to the figure behind him, "Show them if you would." The being removed its hood to reveal a hideously pale face with lines that revealed how anceint the being was. Angelus had trouble hiding his surprise at the revelation. Hamilton enjoyed the vampire's shocked expression. "I am sure no introductions are needed, but just to be sure meet the leader of our Sunnydale force, one of your kind's first I believe. You know him as The Master."

The creature smiled revealing his fangs, "Hello my children," he said to Angelus and Drusilla. "I am back and together we shall raise hell again."

* * *

Marcus sat against the wall in the training room. His eyes were closed as he meditated. A lot of thoughts were going through his mind. The battle, the appearance of Lorne, who he believed was the demon who helped his mother escape Pylea, whether he should approach the demon, also his home in the mountains, how he missed it, and his new allies, one inparticular. 

"Hey there, is this a private brooding session or can anyone join?" he heard what was becoming a very welcome voice say.

The warrior opened his eyes to see Faith standing in front of him. "I was just thinking about all that is in front of us." he responded.

Faith smiled and sat next to him, "You spend too much time thinking about the future and you'll miss what's going on now."

Marcus gave her a curious look. "You don't worry about anything do you Faith?"

The slayer shrugged. "I try not to. I wasted a lot of my life fighting on the wrong side. I've done a lot of things I regret, but one thing that's always worked for me has been live in the time your in. I know we got something heavy on the way, and I'd be lying if I didn't say I was scared, but until we start fighting I'm not going to spend a lot of time dwelling on it."

Marcus sighed, "I envy you Faith. I always look ahead. That's what happens when your life is supposedly defined by one moment."

Faith gave the warrior a smile, "Wow I thought I had you figured out, but man was I wrong."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"I thought you were just some guy with a big sword and a big ego," Faith said.

"And what do you think of me now?" he asked.

The slayer looked him over, "You're just like the rest of us. Fighting a battle that seems hopeless, but you do it anyway because you know there is hope."

Marcus smiled at the slayer, "I think you might be the only one who understands me."

Faith returned the smile, "Hey maybe when this is over you and I might get to understand each other some more."

"I'd like that," the warrior replied.

Faith looked away from Marcus and saw Willow trying to get her attention, "Looks like Willow needs me," she sighed.

Marcus took her hand, "I have truly enjoyed our talk Faith. I look forward to fighting by your side." Faith leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Later handsome we'll talk again soon," Faith left him to go see what Willow wanted. "This better be good Red."

The witch chuckled, "Looks like you and the new guy are getting along."

"Don't start," Faith growled. "What's up?"

"We've got a briefing in an hour," Willow said her tone now serious. "Looks like we're going to move out soon."

"Finally," Faith replied. "I'll start spreading the word, party's about to begin."

* * *

Hamilton was once again fighting the urge to throttle Angelus who literally on the floor laughing. "That's your big plan?" the vampire howled. "You did up this fossil to lead your army? Oh that's rich. This guy wasted away underground for decades and when he did get out the Slayer dusted him."

"You are still as arrogant and pompus as ever aren't you Angelus," The Master spat.

"What do you know Gramps?" Angelus snapped back. "Where have you been? Rotting away in Hell?"

The Master smiled evily at his grandchilde. "As opposed to being buried in the shell of a humanity whipped vampire tortured by his own soul?"

Angelus lunged at The Master but was stopped my Hamilton, "Enough! This bickering is pointless. The Senior Partners are on a timetable. Once we know who their third champion is we can begin. All our forces are now revealed. We just need to know the major players in thier game."

"Isn't it obvious?" Angelus smirked.

"What do you mean?" Hamilton asked.

"Oh come on Hammy," the vampire taunted. "Use that brain, I know you can."

Hamilton's arm moved in a blur and grabbed Angelus by the throat. "I am running of patience vampire! Tell me what you know, now!"

Angelus coughed out a laugh, "You have to say please."

"Tell me or I snap your neck in half!" Hamilton screamed.

"How will your bosses feel about that?" Angelus said really enjoying the fact Hamilton's face was turning about six shades of red. The lawyer gave the vampire's neck one last squeeze before releasing his grip. Angelus stepped back and looked and Hamilton with a smirk that made him want to punch the vampire even more.

"Very well Angelus," Hamilton said through gritted teeth. "Please tell me what you know."

The vampire began to walk around the room that smirk plastered on his face. "Think about it Hammy my boy, the three champions represent the three things I really despise the most, good, forgiveness, and love. The power of good, your baby brother," Angelus paused, relishing the look on Hamilton's face at the mention of his brother. "Forgiveness is my wimpy-ass alter ego Angel, and the symbol of sacrificial love? Well, who has had more sacrificed for him than my son. Darla killed herself, and my worse side change reality for him. I think that's enough sacrifice to not only make me want to vomit but to make Connor your third guy."

"Little brother wants to spoil our fun," Drusilla whined.

"Do not worry my dear," Hamilton said. He looked over to The Master. "Are you ready to make your return announcement?"

The Master smiled baring his teeth, "I would be delighted."

"What you two babbling about?" Angelus demanded.

"The revealing my dear boy," The Master answered.

"Yes," Hamilton said. "Once both sides know who they will be fighting the end shall begin. Come, gather our armies, we must go see some old friends."

* * *

COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER

Buffy sees the face of her worst nightmare come back to life, and the Senior Partners' forces make their full prescence known. All in Chapter 14 of The End of All Things. The Revealing


	15. The Revealing

**WELL KIDDIES HERE WE ARE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF "THE END OF ALL THINGS" I'LL FOREWARN YOU THIS WILL BE A PRETTY SHORT CHAPTER SINCE IT WILL BE CENTERED ONE PARTICULAR LOCALE AND EVENT. ANYWAY R & R AS ALWAYS AND THANKS.**

**TITLE: THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR: AVES

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14  
THE REVEALING**

Just a little over 250 in all, Slayers, vampires, humans, and well some Buffy didn't know what to call them exactly. They all stood in front of her, Giles, and Angel waiting on what could be the beginning of the end for them all.

"I am sure you have all heard rumors about what we are facing," Giles said. "Now you will learn for sure. There shall be three units dispatched to." The Watcher's briefing was interrupted by a ball of flame that crashed through the wall of the Hyperion. "What in God's name?" Giles spat as several Slayers went to work trying to put our the sudden blaze.

Spike moved towards the hole left by the object and looked out. "Oh bloody hell!"

"What is it?" Faith asked as she gazed out. "Oh my God! B, you better come look at this!"

Buffy led several of the other to the new opening as saw a massive army that was larger than the group that attacked Angel in the alley and the one that attacked the hotel combined. Thousands of assorted creatures filled the streets in front of the Hyperion and at the front stood Hamilton his face a picture of smug. "I see we have gotten your attention," he shouted. "I just wanted to do you the service of seeing the faces of those who will bring your deaths."

"Why are they just standing there?" Faith asked.

"He's starting it," Cordelia responded as she looked over the demon army. "The revealing, the beginning of the end."

* * *

Hamilton could barely hide his satisfaction as he saw the shocked looks on the faces of Angel and his allies. "If they are stunned by this wait until they see my other surprises. Isn't that correct?" One of the three hooded figures behind him nodded in agreement. "Good, now let's give them a message they will not forget.

* * *

Many of the Hyperion residents had made their way to the roof of the building to get a better view of their enemies. "It's worse than when the defenders of Helm's Deep had to fight Saruman's army in The Two Towers," Andrew gasped.

Marcus looked away from the army to stare at Andrew, "What are you babbling about?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Lord of the Rings?" Andrew asked with a look of disbelief.

"Andrew," Buffy growled.

"Shutting up," he replied.

"So this it?" Spike asked. "He shows us his big bad army and start it up?"

"No," Cordelia answered. "The battle starts the night after the Revealing."

"Just soddin marvelous," the vampire replied.

"Angel!" they all heard Hamilton shout.

"Nice big army you have there Hamilton," Angel shouted back. "You must be compensating for a lack in other areas."

The vampire got the satisfaction of seeing Hamilton turn red with anger and he could have sworn he saw one of the hooded figures behind the lawyer chuckle. "Humerous to the last," Hamilton replied. "How charming." Hamilton moved behind the three hooded figures, "I am afraid we have you at something of a disadvantage," he continued. "You see we have deduced that your three champions are yourself, my meddling brother, and your son Connor."

"How did they figure that out?" Angel asked aloud to no one in particular.

Hamilton continued his speech, "I am sure you are curious as to how we came across this information well, one of our champions enlightened us. Please allow me to introduce you to some old friends of yours." Hamilton gave the hooded figures a gesture and they all removed their robes.

"Oh dear God," breathed Giles.

"It can't be," Buffy whispered.

"I am sure you remember all three of generals," Hamilton shouted. "Two you have seen quite recently, Drusilla and Angelus, however our third is someone you haven't seen in awhile and he is quite anxious to return to action." Hamilton's speech was lost on Angel, his focus was totally on the figure Hamilton was describing. Buffy took his hand, her face a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Angel, it can't be him," she whispered.

"It is Buffy," he replied throught clenched teeth, "The Master is back."

* * *

**COMING NEXT CHAPTER:**

Hamilton tries to speed up the apocalypse, Cordelia lends a hand to our heroes, Wolfram and Hart have more surprises, and Angel says one last goodbye to a loved one. All this and more in Chapter 15 of THE END OF ALL THINGS: SECRET WEAPONS


	16. Secret Weapons

**HEY ALL AVES HERE ONCE AGAIN. I KNOW LAST CHAPTER WAS EXTREMELY SHORT, BUT I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND WHY THAT WAS SO. THIS ONE MUCH LONGER AND I THINK ONE OF THE MORE FASCINATING OF THE STORY IN TERMS OF CHARACTER DIALOUGE. ANY WAY HOPE YOU ENJOY R & R AS ALWAYS. **

**TITLE: THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR: AVES**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARACTER (EXCEPT MARCUS HE'S A PRODUCT OF MY DEMENTED LITTLE MIND). BLAST THE WB FOR CANCELLING THE SHOW (COLD MOUNTAIN? JACK & BOBBY? I GOT A SHOW FOR YOU IT'S CALLED "FIRE ALL WB EXECS")**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 15  
SECRET WEAPONS**

Hamilton smirked in satisfaction as he saw the shocked expressions on Angel's face. "I see you remember my new friend," he shouted at them. "Our army is complete Angel, however we shall not wait until tommorow to show you our might, this begins now!" Hamilton raised his hand signaling an attack and a group of about two hundred demons rushed toward the hotel only to be vaporized right before they reached the building. "What the hell just happened? Hamilton screamed.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike yelled. "What just happened?" 

"It is not time," Cordelia responded whose eyes had turned solid white and she was glowing.

"You're doing this?" Buffy asked.

"The champions of both good and evil have been revealed. There will be no more bloodshed until the appointed time," Cordelia replied in an angelic voice that reached the ears on not only Angel and company, but all of Hamilton's forces as well.

* * *

"Well looks like Hammy's going to have to play nice," Angelus taunted as the lawyer's face turned bright red. 

"I should have sent you on the attack!" Hamilton snarled. "At least then I'd be rid of you!"

The vampire chuckled amused at Hamilton's rant. "Now, now Hammy watch the blood pressure we all know how tense you get."

Hamilton growled at his irritating ally and turned back toward the hotel. "Enjoy your stay of execution Angel, when all this is over your blood will be on my hands. Let us go." he said to the army and all turned to leave except The Master who shouted at Buffy.

"I look forward to us reuniting Slayer," he smiled evily and then turned away joining his allies.

* * *

Marcus watched his brother as he left and then turned to Angel, "It seems you managed to make my brother hate you even more then he does me. Congratulations, that's no small feat." 

"Yea, give me a medal if we survive this," the vampire replied.

Angel turned to Cordelia whose eyes had returned to normal and had stopped glowing. "You ok?"

"Yea," she replied obviously tired by her display of power. "I'm just glad I won't have to do that again."

"What do you mean?" the vampire asked.

"Is it time my lady?" Marcus asked.

Cordelia smiled at the young warrior, "Yes Marcus," she said as she stroked his cheek. "Good luck, and take care of my vampire, andyourself." Marcus replied with a slight bow and turned away. He looked at the others on the rooftop.

"I believe it would be best if we all went inside."

Buffy looked past the warrior at Angel and Cordelia who were now facing each other holding hands. "Yea, sure everyone inside we've got to talk about tommorow."

Spike moved next to the Slayer, "You ok pet?"

"Yea," she said with a nod. "I'm just thinking that some things should stay in the past."

Spike put his arm around her, "Come on Slayer we got a world to save."

* * *

"You can't leave," Angel pleaded. "I need you here." 

Cordelia smiled tears in her eyes as she touched his face, "My task is complete Angel. I have nothing left to offer."

"I don't want to lose you again Cordy."

Cordy gave him a small laugh, "At the risk of sounding corny I'll always be with you Angel, never forget that, and never forget that I love you."

Angel closed his eyes as she kissed him. "Goodbye," she whispered.

"I love you Cordy," he said as he opened his eyes only to find her gone. "Goodbye," he whispered.

* * *

"How are we supposed to stop that?" a slayer named Miranda asked. 

"There's only a couple hundred of us and thousands of them," another agreed.

"So what? You ready to give up?" Spike growled at them. He turned and stared at Buffy. "Your little crew hasn't changed much pet, first sign of trouble and they all ready to throw in the towel."

Rhoda, another slayer got in his face, "Listen fang boy, I'd drop the attitude if I were you, we saved your sorry ass, we didn't give up then."

"Yea, so why you now?" he replied.

"Who says we are?" she snapped back.

"You did," he said. "You caught that crew in the alley by surprise, you had the advantage, when they attacked us in the hotel it was instinct to fight, no time to think. Now that you see what's coming you all want to turn tail and run."

Rhoda looked like she was ready to hit him, "Why you arrogant,"

"Be silent all of you!" Marcus shouted. The bickering stopped at the demand of the warrior who did not look pleased. "You are supposed to be warriors not spoiled bickering children!"

"Hey just who do you think you are?" Rhoda protested.

Marcus got in her face and stared her down, "You will be silent or I will silence you," he said darkly.

"He'll do it too," Spike taunted.

Marcus turned and glare at the vampire, "Spike I'm just starting to like you. Don't ruin it by being yourself." The warrior looked at many of the others. "I don't think you all understand what is at stake here." he looked at one of the youngest girls who couldn't have been more than fourteen. "Do you have a family? A mother, father, sister perhaps?"

The young girl nodded. "A little sister, she's nine."

"Do you want her to be defiled and tortured in Hell the rest of her life?" he asked bluntly.

The question almost brought her to tears, "No! How can you ask me that?"

Buffy started to stop him but was interrupted by Spike, "Let him work luv," he whispered. "Trust me."

"I asked you that because I want you to realize what will happen if you do not fight." Marcus continued. "I am sure you all have someone in your heart. A friend, a family member, a lover. Whoever it may be if you do fight one of two things will happen, either that loved one will die or they will suffer an eternity of torment. The only way to avoid this is to fight."

"He's right," they all heard Angel say he returned from the roof.

"Where's Cordy?" Buffy asked.

"She's gone," he replied flatly and paused before addressing the entire group. "Her work is done, ours is just beginning." He pauses again looking over his group of allies. "Some of you I have fought with, some I've cried with, I've even fought against some, and some I have never even met until this battle began. None of this matters now because all of us in this room are united by one purpose, to fight the good fight. It's not about some task set before us by the Powers That Be. It's not about a prophecy, or some great promised reward. It's about the fight. It's about a battle we must fight because no one else can. Now I will be honest with you, I really don't care if this is the apocalypse. It doesn't matter if this is a battle that has been prophesied since the beginning of time. All I know is that we have a war to win. A few days ago I was ready to die so our world would have a moment of peace. Now I want to survive to guarantee that there will always be a hope for peace. If you believe in that hope, if you think that is worth fighting for then you believe in the good fight and there is no power in this world or in any other world that will be able to stop us." He looked at Giles, "Giles we've got some details to finalize, the rest of you do whatever you need to do to get ready for tommorow. Pray, train, or just goof off. Tommorow we go over our final battle plan and tommorow night we all fight the battle of our lives, and while we're at we might just save the world."

* * *

"Blasted, interefering witch!" Hamilton spat. Angelus had spent the last thirty minutes watching the lawyer rant about the scene at the hotel and the vampire had to admit it was damn funny. 

"Maybe it would be wise to stop ranting and start preparing," The Master said his opinion of Hamilton's fit obviously not the same as that of Angelus.

Hamilton glared at the ancient vampire. "The plan is to kill them! Kill them all!"

"Oh come on Hammy," Angelus taunted. "Where is that cool, calm, snotty prick we all know and loathe."

Hamilton spun on his heels to face Angelus. "You are truly starting to annoy me, even more than your other version did."

The vampire replied with a wicked grin and a chuckle. "Maybe the pressure is getting to you Hammy. I mean my alter ego wants a piece of you, little brother wants to kill you, maybe you're just feeling a tad nervous about all this." he paused to sniff the air. "Why Dru, I do believe I smell a little fear on our friend."

"Mmm," Drusilla moaned, "It's all so positively intoxicating."

Hamilton roared and punched Angelus knocking him to the ground. "I am not afraid of Angel, my brother, their pitiful little army or anything!"

"Me thinks young Hammy doth protest too much," Angelus said trying to shake the cobwebs out his head.

Hamilton raised his fist to hit Angelus again but stopped when he felt razor sharp nails at his throat. "You must be nice to Daddy." Drusilla warned. "His little girl won't let you hurt him."

"You are all behaving like children," The Master hissed. "There is plenty of blood to spill besides our own."

Hamilton lowered his fist as Drusilla removed her nails from his throat. "Very well," he said obviously still very annoyed. "Tommorow night is the appointed time for the battle. The Senior Partners will raise their new headquarters on the old L.A. office site while you are leading the assaults on the three Hellmouths. Drusilla you shall leave the Cleveland force, The Master will shall take his old home of Sunnydale, and Angelus shall attack the Hellmouth in Mexico. You will all have an army of demons at your command plus a special lieutenant specially created for this battle."

"What special lieutenant?" Angelus asked. "I thought all are forces were decided in that revealing thing."

Hamilton smiled at the vampire's ignorance. "The champions were revealed however what kind of lawyer would I be without figuring out a loophole that would work to my advantage."

"All right these lieutenants?" Angelus asked again.

"They are a special mix of science of magic," Hamilton explained. "Two of our dearly departed best, Knox, from our science department, and Cyrus Vail, one of our Black Thorn members began work on this projectwhen Angel first took over the L.A. branch and completed it just a week before Know was killed."

"Been planning this party for awhile?" Angelus asked.

"You have no idea," Hamilton replied smugly. He motioned at a demon standing guard at the door. "Bring in the projects."

"These projects," the Master said. "How will they help us?"

"See for yourself," Hamilton replied as three monstrosities entered the room. Each stood nearly seven feet tall. Thier skin seemed to be armor plated. There were similarities in the three creatures but they were not identical. They seemed to be part organic and part machine.

"Such interesting toys," Drusilla said. "How do we play with them?"

Hamilton ignored Drusilla's remark and began to explain the strange beings. "Vail, a very powerful sorcerer conjured these little nasties out of some hell dimension or somewhere, details aren't important. They killed twenty of our warrior demons ordered to contain them two minutes after Vail conjured them."

"How did you control them?" The Master asked impressed by the creatures' appetite for destruction.

"Enough tranquilizers and binding spells will eventually bring down anything." Hamilton replied. "Anyway when we finally got the beasts under control Knox added all the scientific necessities. Cybernetics that enhanced thier abilities and made them more willing to serve us. Now they are for you to use to eradicate Angel's forces."

"Tall monsters will help me kill nasty slayers?" Drusilla asked.

"Yes," Hamilton replied. "Each creature is equipped with a variety of weapons and each contains a lovely destruct device that will go off as soon you are able to get them into the Hellmouths."

"So let me get this straight," Angelus began. "We each take one of these cute little creatures here to our Hellmouth they go boom and the world ends?"

"That is the general idea," Hamilton answered. "While you're doing that the Senior Partners will raise their new office that will focus all the Hellmouth energy thus allowing them to remold this world in their own image."

"And just what will you be doing during this?" Angelus asked.

"I shall be implementing our back up plan," the lawyer responded.

"Which is?" the vampire demanded.

Hamilton took a breath before responding, "The Senior Partners have passed a very specific order. If we can not rule the world we are to destroy it. If any of you fail I am ordered to open the doorway to all dimensions and throw this world into chaos."

"How shall you do this?" The Master asked.

Hamilton gave his allies an evil smile. "The doors to all dimensions are virtually locked. The very act of us trying to open the Hellmouths will destabilize the doorways however to open a lock you still need a key and our acts will provide that chance. I am sure that the slayer will not allow her precious sister to be involved in our little war. I will lead a force to take the key and have her ready in case in of you fail. I don't care if we have to carve her into pieces we will find out how to use her. Whether ruled by the Senior Partners or thrown into chaos this world ends tommorow."

* * *

**COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER**

Friends enjoy a final night together before the battle begins in Chapter 16 of The End of All Things: Moments to Cherish


	17. Moments to Cherish

**AH HERE WE ARE AGAIN ANOTHER DAY ANOTHER CHAPTER. PLEASE R & R TELL YOUR FRIENDS, AND BASK IN THE GLORY OF MY LITTLE FIC (JUST KIDDING)**

**TITLE: THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR:AVES**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16  
MOMENTS TO CHERISH**

Buffy shook her head in frustration as she Willow and Xander entered Willow's room. "I'll really be glad when this apocalypse is over. Either I'll be dead or we can go home."

"Well, welcome bright perky Buffy," Xander said sarcastically.

"Man trouble," Willow observed. "Now you know why I went gay."

"Two ensouled vampires vying for your affections too?" Xander asked.

"No," Willow responsed playfully punching Xander on the shoulder." You men are too complicated."

The three friends shared a laugh for a moment then the mood quickly became somber. "This is really it isn't it?" Xander asked.

"Sure looks like it," Buffy responded.

"Well hey," Willow began in an attempt to lighten the mood. "If the world is going to end tommorow we might as well have fun tonight."

"Ooo Willow, you crazy woman," Xander laughed. "Wait, your not talking about my naked twister fantasy are you?"

Both Willow and Buffy gave their friend a half-annoyed half-amused look as Giles walked in. "Do you have room for an old English fuddy-duddy?"

"Always have," Buffy smiled at him. "So how did your little meeting with Angel go?"

"Surprisingly well," he responded. "We mainly talked about recent events. His reasons for taking over Wolfram and Hart. Ours for not trusting him. Basically we buried the hatchet."

"You didn't talk about the big apocalypse?" Xander asked.

"Yes we did actually." The watcher turned to Buffy. "Before you ask why you weren't involved in this discussion Angel wanted an objective opinion."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy said as she glared at him.

"Buffy, Giles said. "when it comes to you and Angel you can't tell me emotions don't get in the way of your judgement. He just wanted my honest opinion on a theory he had. I promise you that is all, and if it comes to the point I feel like you need to know the rest assured I shall tell you, but for now please just trust me that I believe Angel is making the correct decision in this matter."

"Okay I trust you," Buffy said somewhat reluctantly. "What's our next move?"

"For tonight, nothing, "Giles responed taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I am going to take Angel's advice and rest."

"You taking Angel's advice?" Xander said. "Man the end of the world must be coming.

The group all laughed as Buffy saw Spike walk by the door. "Um excuse me a minute guys, something I have to do."

Willow, Xander, and Giles all watched her leave, "Spike?" Xander asked.

"I'd be my best spell book on it," Willow replied.

"Well at least it is not The Immortal." Giles said although his tone clearly indicating he was not thrilled about Buffy going to Spike.

"What do you think they are going to do?" Willow asked.

"Gee, I sure don't know." Xander said.

"I would not worry too much about it," Giles said. "Anyway I'm not going to spend this time worrying about what Buffy may or may not do. In fact we have a huge war tommorow. I am going to do my best to get some much needed sleep. I suggest you all do the same. Good night all."

"Night Giles," Willow and Xander said together. The Watcher left and Willow looked at her long time friend. "So now what?"

"Well I would suggest the classic possible last night on earth sex but if we lived that would just be too weird to deal with, and plus I'm not your type."

Willow chuckled but quickly became serious. "So you've recovered enough to go with Buffy's group?"

"Yea," Xander responed. "I'm going back to Sunnydale, want anything from The Bronze?"

"Uh, Xander the Bronze is gone," Willow said.

"Oh yea," Xander replied. "Whole town sink into ground, oh well there goes my idea of talking Buffy into stopping for a Doublemeat Medly."

Willow laughed at the joke. "You know she would kill you right."

The conversation stopped for a moment as the upcoming battle weighed on thier minds. "Will," Xander began. "Just in case, well you know you'll always be my best friend."

"Yea, I know," Willow smiled. "Too bad you're not a girl I'm in the mood for some fun," she chuckled.

"Would you settle for one last slumber party?" Xander said with a laugh.

"Sure thing," she replied.

Xander laid down on the cotand Willow followed curling up next to him. "Night Xander stay safe tommorow."

"Don't worry about me, just take of yourself," Xander said as he put his arms around her.

"Love you Xan."

"Love you too Will."

* * *

"Spike!" Buffy called after the blonde vampire. 

"Yea Slayer?" he responded flatly.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said.

"Why start now," he said sarcastically.

"Come on Spike, that's not fair, we've all had a lot to deal with," she replied.

"You had bloody well enough time get all friendly back with Angel," he snapped.

"God what is it with vampires who have souls and jealousy?"she said. "Angel and I had issues to work out."

"And we don't?" Spike asked.

"Spike, unti a few weeks ago I thought you were dead. What possible issues could we have?" Buffy looked down and saw that her exchange with the vampire was getting attention from some of the girls in the lobby. "Look Spike," she began trying to keep her voice at an even tone. "After Andrew let slip that you weren't dead he also told me why you never called me, and I have to say it was the most lame reason I ever heard. You didn't want me to know you were alive, fine but don't expect me to just jump back into your arms and act like what you did didn't hurt, and as far as our issues go, we don't have any because I'm done!" The Slayer turned away leaving Spike alone with dozens of eyes watching him.

"Well that went well," he muttered.

* * *

Lorne hadn't said much to anyone since coming back. In fact he was contemplating just slipping out, leaving again when he ran into the young warrior he had seen walking around. You are from Pylea aren't you?" he asked. 

The question took Lorne by surprise, "Uh yea cutie left there a long time ago why you ask?"

The warrior sighed and Lorne saw a sad look in his eyes as he answered. "I think you are the being that I owe my life too."

Lorne's mouth dropped as he realized who the man was. "You're little Marcus?"

"Yes," he replied.

Lorne was stunned, "Well what are you doing here?"

"Trying to save the world apparently," Marcus responded.

Lorne smiled a bit, "Well how's your mother?"

The question made the warrior's face fall. "She died not long after you helped us come here. My father and brother found her. He was only ten and from what the priests tell me he killed her himself. Our own mother.

"Priests?" Lorne asked.

"Sorry," Marcus said. "I forget how much you actually know about my mom and I. After we went our seperate ways my mother fled to Mexico. She had the blasted device in her that all humans in Pylea have. My father didn't use to destroy her just to track her down. She was able to hide me in a church in the mountains of Southeastern Mexico and she fled. Ten priests went with her to help her start a new life. One of them came back. He told me that Hamilton,"

"Wait," Lorne interrupted. "Hamilton is your brother?"

Marcus nodded, "Mom took me away so what happened to him would never happen to me."

Lorne lowered his head. "I'm sorry kid, I shouldn't have let your mom talk me into leaving her after I got her out of Pylea."

The warrior shook his head, "No apologies necessary, I think Mom knew what she had to do. Anyway, I might not have had a regular childhood, but I was taken care of, and now not only to I get help save the world, but I get my chance to get retribution for my mother's death. Don't worry about what you did or did not do Lorne. You did a great service for the forces of good when you helped us. You gave the world the world a better chance of surviving this war and you helped save my life. Thank you my friend, and I know if mom were alive she would thank you too."

Lorne smiled and grabbed the young warrior hugging him, "It's good to see you again kid."

Marcus was surprised by the show of affection but returned the friendly embrace. "Um I need to prepare, the battle tommorow."

Lorne released his grip, "of course, um be careful kid."

Marcus nodded, "I will be."

"Hey kid," Lorne called out as Marcus turned to walk away.

"Yes?" he asked.

"How about after all this is over you and I talk. I'm sure you'd like to know more about your mom and well, I'd like to learn more about her son."

"Yea," Marcus responsed with a weak smile, "I truly would like that, good night Lorne." The warrior walked away leaving Lorne alone.

"Wow," he thought to himself. "Looks like I've done some good here after all."

* * *

Angel sat in his office alone going over Wesley's notes that Giles had given him. "Wes, why didn't you tell me?" he thought. His reading was interrupted by Illyria who entered the room without knocking and she slammed the door behind her. 

"Please Illyria, come in," Angel said.

"There is too little violence," she growled. "I must fight to keep my grief at bay. I should feel no grief. I am Illyria god-king of,"

"Yea I get it," Angel interrupted. "Look I miss Wesley too, and although you're not human, you've taken a human form and that means you have to deal with some human emotions."

"How do I do this?" Illyria shouted. "You will tell me!"

Angel sighed not thrilled at having this frustration to deal with, "You just have to learn from experience. Watch how others deal with their emotions and decide for yourself if that is the right way for you to handle them. The only way you handle life is to live it."

"I wish Wesley were here," she said with a sadness in her voice that caught Angel by surprise.

"We all wish that," Angel replied. "Unfortunately that's not going to happen, however what we can do is honor Wesley's memoryis by winning this war. That way what happened to him and all the others we care about that we have lost will not happen to anyone else."

Illyria stood silent for a moment then looked up at him. "I find this to be an acceptable solution. I shall cause much grief and suffering to our enemies tommorow, however I do still wish to do violence now."

"Go find Spike," Angel said with a smile. "I'm sure he's got some frustrations to work out, but don't hurt him too much, we'll need him tommorow." Angel could have sworn he saw Illyria smirk.

"I shall amuse myself with the blonde vampire," she said as she turned to leave. She was at the door when she stopped and turned around. "Angel I believe the words used by those who are grateful for the words or actions of another is thank you."

"Your welcome Illyria," he said as he smiled at her. "Good hunting tommorow."

"You as well," she replied as she left.

Angel shook his head and chuckled as she walked out. "I'm getting along with Giles and Illyria thanks me. This is the end of the world."

* * *

Many of the Slayers were scattered about the Hyperion, sleeping areas had been set up in the hotel's many rooms. Some of the hotel's guests tried to sleep, some prayed, some just sat thinking about what was coming, and others talked. Dawn fit both the final two groups. Although not a Slayer her mind was somewhat on the battle, however most of it was occupied with thoughts of the young man who was sitting with her in hotel kitchen one of the few places not crowded to the walls. "So you're one of the champions huh?" 

"Apparently," Connor responded. "I really don't know why me, Angel really hasn't said much about it. I think he's got a lot on his mind."

Dawn smiled at him, "Well I know you're going to do great. I hope I can," she was interrupted by Angel walking into the room.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt," he looked at Dawn, "Okay if I borrow my son for awhile?"

"Sure thing," she replied with a grin, "I need to try to get some rest anyway." She gave Connor a quick hug, "I'll talk to you later."

Angel watched the look in his son's eyes as she left the room, "I thought you liked older women."

The statment made Connor blush, "Yea, well we seem to have a lot in common."

"She's a sweetheart," Angel said with a chuckle, of course since all my memories of her were apparently created I guess I've never actually met her until they got here a couple of days ago." Angel shook his head, "Man a lot of weird stuff has happened to me."

"Bet you don't have memories of two completely different lives in your head?" Connor responded.

Angel smiled at his son's comment, "Bet you never spent what was one thousand years in a hell dimension then come back to earth and only a few months had passed."

Connor laughed, "No only about 16 years, so I guess you got me beat."

They shared a laugh before Angel became serious again. "Look son, I wish you didn't have to be mixed up in this."

"Yea I know," Connor said, "but maybe this is why I was truly created. Let's face it I'm not exactly a natural occurance and I don't think I would have been created just to kill some time traveling demon."

"I guess that could be," Angel replied. "So, do you know what your supposed to do?"

"Yea," Connor replied. "I'm with the Sunnydale force. I stop whatever big bad they send and then be ready for whatever might come next."

"Buffy is the leader of you group," Angel said. "Follow her orders, and take care of her."

"You really care about her don't you?" Connor said.

"Don't change the subject Connor?" Angel said harshly.

"Hey I'm sorry," Connor said.

"No, I am," Angel sighed. "I'm just not comfortable with sending you into this."

"Well if makes you feel any better I'm not totally comfortable being in it." his son replied.

"Well whatever happens," Angel began.

Connor stopped him raising his hands in front of him, "Look Dad I don't want a cheesy father-son moment okay?"

"Sure," Angel said with a nod. "Happy hunting tommorow, and get some rest, and if you need extra motivation Dawn will probaly kiss you if you make it back."

The younger man blushed, "Yea well I think saving the world is cause enough but I'll keep that in mind. Well, I guess I better try to get some rest.

"I think that would be an excellent idea," Angel agreed. "Sleep well son."

Connor turned to leave then stopped, "Hey Dad."

"Yea?" Angel said.

"I love you too."

* * *

Illyria barged into Spike's room much in the same way she had Angel's office. 

"Blue I'm really not in the mood for company," Spike grumbled an empty bottle of whiskey beside him.

"I wish to pummel you for my amusement half-breed." Illyria said.

Spike stood up and stumbled a bit, "Yea well not really feeling the urge to go right now." the vampire replied.

"Angel said I could hit you if I did not harm you too badly," she said. "He told me you may have some frustations to work out."

"Did he now?" Spike asked. Maybe I should go punch Peaches, that would make me feel all tingly I'd wager."

"Angel is busy,"Illyria replied flatly, "However I would be glad to repel your feeble blows."

"Hell why not," Spike growled. "I need some action." The vampire lunged as Illyria who grabbed him and threw him to the floor. Spike twisted his body and kicked Illyria's feet out from under her. She fell on top of him and neither one of them moved.

"Being on you is causing a strange sensation." Illyria whispered.

Spike grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. "That was desirable," she said. "I wish to do more."

"Hell why not?" Spike said with a grin and rolled on top of her."

* * *

Marcus sat in the darkness of his room. He was one of the few that had rated a private room a fact he was grateful for. He was glad he had met his and his mother's savior, however it had conjured up fragmented and painful memories of a woman he had hardly known, yet he still felt the pain of her loss everyday. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Enter," he said. 

"Hey there handsome," Faith said as she entered the room.

"Faith," Marcus greeted her with a weak smile. "I assumed you would be spending this time with your fellow slayers or your friend Robin."

"Nah, most of those kids get on my nerves, and Robin is still hurting. He's pretty ticked at having to miss the action tommorow. I really didn't want to listen to him complain."

The warrior looked down at the floor, "I am sure he is a fine warrior. I am sorry he will not be with us."

Faith put her hand underneath his chin and lifted his head to meet his eyes with hers. "Hey, you ok?"

"I apologize I'm not better company," he answered. "I met Lorne tonight. He was the one who saved my mother and I from my father. We talked some about her. I guess it made me realize what I have lost."

Faith smiled warmly at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "What was that for?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining but why?"

Faith stroked his cheek, "Just to let you know that you're not alone," she answered. "In fact you definately don't have to be alone tonight if you don't want to be."

The warrior shifted uncomfortably, "Um I know you think I'm clueless, but I have an idea of what you mean and while the offer is best I've had in years I must decline. I'm sorry."

Faith looked shocked, "Wow not used to rejection," obviously a little hurt by his denial of her.

"Faith, believe me it has nothing to do with a lack of desire, you are definately a very beautiful woman, and while it would be something I would never forget I'm afraid you would probaly leave me with very little energy and we both need to be at our best for tommorow, and plus, well training, fighting, and living in a church has left very little time for relationships of that nature."

Faith's mouth dropped open, "You mean you haven't, you're,"

Marcus smiled at her amused by her surprise, "I think the word you are looking for is virgin."

"Oh," Faith said, "I'm sorry."

"No apologies necessary," Marcus replied. "You had no way of knowing." He paused to take a breath, "Don't get me wrong I have had a few, and I stress few opportunities, however I feel that is something I want to do with one person, and only someone I love. I know that likely seems idiotic."

"Not at all," Faith smiled, "I admit it ain't exactly my way of thinking, and it's too bad I have a feeling we'd both enjoy it."

"Of that I have no doubt," he said with a laugh.

Faith stood up, "Well since my plans for the night are shot I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"Uh, Faith," Marcus began. "Although I had to turn down you're generous offer I wouldn't mind if you still wanted to stay here."

"I don't know big guy," Faith said with a smirk. "I might not be able to control myself."

The warrior held out his hand to her. "I could use a friend."

Faith took his hand and sat next to him putting her head on his shoulder, "You just keep throwing me curves."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Faith smiled and nudged closer to him as she responeded, "Well you never blink in battle, you scared the hell out of Spike, which I really enjoyed by the way, and the way you carry yourself you can tell you're a born warrior and leader, but now you seem a little vunerable."

Marcus ran his fingers through her hair, "Not many people get to see this side of me."

"I'm glad I got to see it," Faith replied curling up closer to him. "So you think we can save the world?"

Marcus put his arms around her, "With you by my side I have no doubt we will with this war."

"What happens then?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he responded.

She sat up and looked in his eyes, "I mean what's your plan after the big battle. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure," he sighed. "I've spent the better part of my life waiting on this battle, but I've never thought about my life after it. I suppose evil will still exist even after Wolfram and Hart have been defeated. Good will still need champions. I guess I am as good as any to fill that role."

"Well you could always hang with me, evil seems to find us Slayer types." Faith said.

"I would like that," Marcus replied smiling at her.

Faith laid her head back on his shoulder. "So you are staying here with me?" he asked her.

The slayer smiled and put her arms around his waist. "Just try to get rid of me."

* * *

For the first time since they had all arrived the Hyperion was mostly quiet. A few ofthe hotel's guestswere still up talking, but did so quietly as not to disturb those who were trying to sleep. Giles was in his room awake his mind fully on the upcoming battle. Buffy was watching her sister sleep as she sat up. Her mind on a number things. The battle, the fact the Master was back. Her fight with Spike, Angel, her last relationship that had ended when she caught the Immortal with four other women at once. All of it played in her mind. A mind that was full of turmoil. She almost longed for the coming war, at least then she would have a problem that she could solve the best way she knew how, with violence. She grabbed the scythe she found during her battle with The First and twirled it in her hand. "Whatever it takes," she vowed to herself. "I'm not going to lose."

* * *

Angel sat in his office, alone again. A bottle of cognac that he had kept for special occasions sat in front of him. He had reached for it several times but couldn't bring himself to pour a glass. The last time he had touched it had been with Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn as the celebrated the acquisition of the Hyperion. Cordy and Gunn had both nearly choked on the stuff. The memory of that made him smile.

"Drinking alone? Not a good sign Angelcakes," he heard Lorne say as he entered the room.

"Haven't touched it yet," the vampire responded. "Want to join me?

"Bleh," Lorne said with a sour face, "Cognac isn't exactly my beverage of choice. Don't suppose you got a seabreeze stashed away somewhere do you?"

"No, sorry fresh out," Angel said with a chuckle.

"Too bad," Lorne responed as he sat down, "I guess you'll just have to settle for my pleasant company."

"Glad to have it," Angel said with a grin and poured himself a glass. "Sure you don't want any?"

Lorne nodded, "I'm sure."

The vampire took a drink enjoying the warmth of the liquor. "I'm glad you're Lorne, with the rest of the team gone I was starting to feel pretty alone."

"Consider yourself lucky Angel, I was on my way out when I picked up on your aura."

Angel put his glass down, "So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

Lorne took a deep breath before answering, "Well I'm doing to see this whole apocalypse through then I'll probaly head out. I know this guy who knows a guy, whose third cousin needs someone for a nice little Off-Broadway production."

"I see," Angel said solemnly.

"Look Angel," Lorne began. "I've had enough of the good fight. I love you and I love the whole helping the helpless thing, but honestly I've just had enough. I need a break."

"I know the feeling," Angel said as he gave himself a refill.

"So what are you going to do after this is over?" Lorne asked

Angel shrugged. "I have no idea, maybe I'll see if I got a future with Nina."

"Or maybe that cute blonde Slayer you're still burning for?" Lorne interrupted. Angel glared at him but that didn't stop his friend, "Oh come on Angelcakes you don't have to belt out a horrid version of My Girl for me to know you still got a thing for her, can't blame you though the girl's a beauty."

"Not sure if that could ever have a future," Angel replied. "Ours hasn't exactly been the healthiest of relationships."

Their conversation paused as Giles entered the room. "I thought I smelled cognac."

"I thought you turned in," Angel responded.

"Yes well, thoughts of the coming apocalypse kept me awake. I thought a walk might clear my head." The watcher said.

"How about a drink to cloud it?" Angel said.

Giles smiled and took the invitation sitting in an old office chair. "Maybe one, I don't think it would be wise to run mission control tommorow with a hangover."

Angel looked over at Lorne, "This is Buffy's watcher, Rupert Giles, Giles this is Lorne an old friend."

Giles offered his hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

Lorne took his hand, "Likewise, ooh nice strong English grip, you must be a hit with the ladies."

Angel chuckled as he saw Giles blush. He then poured the watcher a glass. "How's troop morale?" he asked.

"Honestly I think a lot of our troops believe they are going to die," Giles replied. "Quite frankly there is not much unity. I am sorry to say there seems to be little confidence in your group. They think they'll have to watch and see if you turn on them."

"And whose fault is that?" a new voice said.

"Buffy?" Giles asked.

The slayer leaned against the doorframe. "We started the mistrust. We questioned Angel and showed we didn't trust him while he was at Wolfram and Hart. That's why we are not united."

"All is forgiven on my end Buffy," Angel said. "We just have to show them all we are united and how about we start now." Angel got two more glasses out and poured them giving one each to Lorne and Buffy who took them although somewhat reluctantly. Angel raised his glass. "We are here to remember those who have gone on before us, our bonds with them will never be broken. To Jenny Calendar, Joyce Summers, my dear friend Doyle, Wininfred Burkle, Wesley-Wyndham Price, Charles Gunn, and all the others who live on in our hearts, and to us, may we all honor their memory by standing united against our enemies."

"Here, here," Lorne said downing his drink quickly followed by Buffy and Giles.

"Tommrow, we rally the troops," Buffy said, "then we show Wolfram and Hart what fighting the good fight is all about."

* * *

**COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER**

The force of good prepare for the fight of their lives in Chapter 17 of THE END OF ALL THINGS: DAWN OF WAR


	18. Dawn of War

**WOW THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ALL. I'M POSTING AS QUICK AS I CAN THIS IS CHAPTER 17 I'VE ACTUALLY GOT UP TO CHAPTER 20 WRITTEN SO IT'S JUST A MATTER A TIME. I'M AS ANXIOUS AS YOU ARE TO SEE HOW IT ENDS. THIS IS CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY R & R AS ALWAYS PLEASE.**

**TITLE: THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR:AVES**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN I'M JUST A FAN WITH A VISION I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17  
DAWN OF WAR**

Several hours has past since Angel's toast to old friends that had passed on. The sun had almost set and the troops were gathering. Angel had slept surprisingly well during the daylight hours and he felt ready. He watched several of the Slayers enter the main lobby. He and Connor exchanged smiles as his son found his team. He saw Spike walk pastand his nose crinkled from a scent he picked up. "Spike," he called.

"Yea?" the younger vampire replied.

"With Illyria?" Angel asked with genuine surprise.

"I was bored," Spike responed with a shrug. The blonde vamp took a moment to look around the room. "So you think we're ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Angel responed. "Look Spike there's something I need to tell you."

"Whoa Peaches," Spike interrupted. "No speeches about what a grand old buddy I've become. I'm just fine with us continuing to hate each other."

"You never stop do you," Angel said rolling his eyes. "Look this is actually business. I need you to take command of the Cleveland force."

"What? Why?" Spike asked."What are you going to do?"

Angel looked away his eyes finding Dawn as he answered. "I have a feeling that Hamilton might try to attack the hotel again, come after the team here. I'm staying behind in case I'm right. You've got Illyria to back you up. You'll be fine."

Spike nodded and stuck out his hand. "Happy hunting Liam."

Angel smiled and took the offered hand. "Don't get yourself killed William."

* * *

Buffy watched as the troops filed in. She stood at the front of the lobby next to Giles. She saw Angel finish a conversation with Spike and was now coming towards her. She looked away from him to see Faith give Marcus a kiss on the cheek as he turned to walk her way as well. Faith's eyes met her's and the brunette Slayer gave her a huge smile. Buffy chuckled and shook her head. "She moves fast," she thought to herself.

"Hey," Angel greeted her as he moved to her side. "You ready for this?"

"Not really, but I'm going to do it anyway," she replied.

Buffy smirked at Marcus as he joined them. "You and Faith seem to be getting pretty friendly," she picked at him.

"Faith is a wonderful woman," Marcus replied stoically. "I enjoy her company."

"Shall we begin?" Giles interrupted.

Buffy nodded and turned to face the crowd. "Slayers fall in!" she yelled.

The group of young girls all stood at attention at their leader's command. Buffy looked them over before she spoke. "You all know your team assignments and you all know who in charge of your forces. Now I have heard some rumblings about our allies in this battle. Can you trust them, will they stand beside us. How useful will they be? Will we have to save them again?" Many of the Slayers exchanged uncomfortable glances knowing Buffy was repeating questions they had asked. "These are questions that do not need answering," she continued. "I trust our allies and that should be good enough for all of you. This is a battle greater than ours with The First, but unlike that battle we have many strong allies aiding us, friends that we can trust, that will fight beside us to the death if need be, and if we are fortunate enough, allies that will share in our victory."

Angel moved to the front his turn to address the crowd. "I've told you once before that many of you I don't know, but what I do know is that you entered a fight that was not your own in order to save me and my friends. For this, I thank you. You have all proven to be valuable allies and I know this is a war we will win. For centuries the forces of good have relied on champions to keep this world safe. Well today earth's greatest champions, its best heroes are gathered here. Whether you're a Slayer, a vampire, or whatever. The fact you are here proves that you are a champion. Now, let's go save the world."

* * *

With just a few exceptions each team had divided up and was ready for Willow to transport them to their destination. "Are you sure you can do this Will?" Buffy asked.

"Yea," the Wiccan said with a nod, "and remember I'll have a mental link with each team if you need me."

"I'll be sure to call you," Buffy assured her. "You ready?" she asked turning to Connor.

"Yea," the youngster replied. "Just let me do one thing." He walked over a few steps toward his Angel and surprised his father with a hug. "Take care of yourself Dad."

"You too son," Angel replied returing his son's embrace. "I'll see you when I get back."

Connor joined his team and did Marcus and Faith after exchanging goodbyes with the other team leaders. They were followed by Spike and Illyria leaving Angel, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, and Dawn. Buffy hugged her sister. "Listen to Giles, help out where needed here at the base."

Dawn nodded in acknowledgment, "Please be careful."

"I will," Buffy said with a smile. "I love you Dawnie."

"I love you too," Dawn replied hugging her sister again.

Buffy released her sister. "Give us a minute ok? Say bye to Connor I'm sure he'll like that."

"Ok," Dawn replied.

Dawn's departure left five old friends together. "Well I guess this is it," Xander said. "Anybody got any warm, gushy last minute words."

"Yea," Angel replied. "Try not to lose your other eye."

The others stood speechless at Angel's comment before they all bursted into laughter. "Take care all of you," Giles said.

"Oh don't worry, we'll all come home with stories to tell our grandkids," Willow said.

"I've got dibs on the profits from the sales of I survived the Apocalypse and all I got was this lousy T-shirt T-shirts." Xander joked.

Giles shook his head, "Go all of you, this American humor is more terrifying the impending end of the world."

Angel looked at Buffy, "Be careful."

"You too," she responded then turned away to join her team.

Giles stood next to the vampire as Buffy caught up with Xander. "So who's catering the after apocalypse party?" he asked.

Giles rolled his eyes catching Xander's comment. "The world is doomed."

* * *

**COMING NEXT CHAPTER**

The battle begins.


	19. Battlepoints

**HELLO ALL, LOVING THE REVIEWS ALL. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK, AND I HOPE THE REST OF STORY ENTERTAINS. PLEASE R & R AS ALWAYS**

**TITLE: THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR: AVES**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BUFFY AND ANGEL AND ALL THOSE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18  
BATTLEPOINTS**

"Is everything ready?" Hamilton asked the druids who were transporting each of his warriors to their respective sites.

"Excellent," he replied as they nodded in response. He turned to his forces. "I have only one thing to say, kill, maim, destroy, do whatever you have to do but do not fail." The portals openeed and each team disappeared. He turned to a group of demons that had stayed behind. "Come, we have a key to acquire."

* * *

Willow had transported the Mexico and Sunnydale teams leaving only the Cleveland force. "Sorry you're going to miss the party," Spike said to Angel. 

"Don't worry," Angel replied. "I have a feeling I'm going to see plenty of action."

Spike frowned at him. "Their coming for Dawn aren't they? I saw you looking at her when you told me you were staying behind."

"I'm almost sure of it." Angel said. "This is the Senior Partners' last shot. If I know Wolfrman and Hart they'd rather destroy the world then let us have it, and to do that they'll use the key to open all the door to all dimensions."

"Bloody bastards," Spike growled.

"They won't get her Spike," Angel promised. "I've got ten slayers staying here thinking they are guarding Willow, but they'll be here. Also Giles and I have worked out a plan to keep her safe."

"All right then, take care mate and don't let them get her." Spike said as he left Angel to join his team."

"We're ready," Spike told Willow and she began the teleportation spell.

"Hey why isn't Angel?" one of the Slayers said before they all disappeared.

* * *

"Wow, the place sure has changed." Xander said as he stood at the edge of the crater that had once been Sunnydale. 

"So the Hellmouth is down there?" Connor asked.

"Yea," Buffy replied. "We've got some climbing to do. Let's go." The team made their way down the crater.

"Look at all the debris," Xander sighed. "I'm glad everybody got out."

"Not everybody," Buffy replied grimly as she shined a flashlight to an area where a partially intact skeleton lay.

"Aw man," Xander said. The group continued down the chasm only a few whispers the only noises until they reached the bottom of the dark crater. Buffy moved carefully to the Hellmouth itself shining her light on it.

"Looks like it's still covered up," she said.

"That good news," Xander replied. "So the Master and his goons haven't gotten here yet."

"Ah, but you would be wrong," a sinister voice echoed from the darkness.

"Oh no," Buffy sighed as hundreds of torches came to life revealing what looked to be an army of demon numbering at least a thousand. Among them a face that had plagued Buffy's nightmares years after their final battle.

"Hello Slayer," The Master growled. "I look forward to tasting you again."

* * *

Marcus had his sword drawn as soon as his group appeared at their destination. "Be ready," he commanded. 

"Doesn't look like anyone is around," Faith observed.

"Yes, that what worries me," Marcus replied. "Usually when someone comes within a mile of the church the advanced guard is all over them. Something is seriously wrong here."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"We continue towards the church, it's only about a quarter-mile from here. We move quickly but quietly," the warrior replied.

Faith nodded and motioned at the other Slayers. "Move out, quietly."

The team scaled the mountainous terrain until they saw a massive ancient looking building that seemed to be carved into the side of the mountain. "What's that?" one of the slayers asked.

"That is my home," Marcus replied with a small smile.

Faith looked at him, a shocked look on her face. "That's the church?"

"Yes," Marcus replied. "The visible part anyway."

"There's more?" another slayer asked.

"Rooms, chambers, steps leading all the way down to the Hellmouth," Marcus answered.

"The church is on the Hellmouth?" Faith asked. "Whose crazy idea was that?"

"Where is one more needed?" Marcus responded with a shrug. The team kept moving until they reached the structure. "I don't like this," Marcus said looking around. "No guards, no one at the watchtowers, no one anywhere. We must go down to the Hellmouth, quickly. I fear we may be too late."

* * *

Spike tried to take in his surroundings as soon as he appeared from Willow's teleportation. He turned to face his team. "Look, Angel had to stay behing, trust me when I say it's a good reason. I'm leading this crew and Illyria is second in command. Any questions?" 

"I have one deary," Spike heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh balls," Spike thought as he saw Drusilla and her army come from the shadows of the underground tunnel.

Drusilla looked atSpike with that insane look that used to turn him on, now it just gave him the creeps, "How long do you think you'll live after I rip out your heart?"

* * *

A thousand to about one hundred. Those were the odds Buffy was guessing as she fought against the demon army. Her group was holding its own against the horde but she couldn't be sure how long it would last. She was definately doing her part slashing and stabbing with the ancient weapon that had become an invaluable ally to her. She had taken out about twenty of her attackers so far. Connor stood closer to her his weapon finding almost as many demons as hers. She had to admit the kid was good. 

"Buffy duck!" she heard him scream. She did the splitsto avoid a sweeping blow that would have taken off her head. She saw Connor leap over and spin kicked her attacker, followingwith a downward thrust of his sword that gutted the creature.

"Nice work," Buffy complimented him as she got back on her feet.

"Thanks," Connor replied. "If I can do that a thousand more times we might just make it."

* * *

The Master stood on one of the many ledges of the chasm. He studied Buffy's movements, impressed at how her skills had increased since their last encounter. He spoke to the creature that Hamilton had given him who was standing behind him. "You are just aching to get blood on your hands aren't you?" The creature growled an affirmative. 

"Very well," The vampire said with a wicked smile. "I think it is time we joined this battle. Remember, the lead slayer is not to be killed. The others you may do with as you please. Now come, I haven't tasted slayer blood in a very long time, and I'm hungry."

* * *

Marcus led his team through the dark church not having said a word since they entered the building. Faith was beginning to really worry about him. She thought he looked like he was going to explode. She was about to assure him for about the twentieth time when she heard him let out a short cry as he began to run to the altar. 

"Marcus?" she called and ran after him.

He was kneeling holding someone in his arms when she reached him. "Marcus, who is that?"

"Father Torres," he said pain evident in hisvoice.

Faith kneeled next to him and the man he held had a deep slash in his chest. "Marcus, he's alive," she said hearing a shallow breath come from the priest. The warrior laid the man on the floor .

"Father Torres, can you hear me?" he asked. The elderly man opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Marcus," he groaned, "my son, I knew you would come back."

"Father, where are the other?" the warrior asked.

"Either dead or defending the Hellmouth," the priest replied his voice a barely audible groan.

"Who did this to you?" Marcus asked hot tears now running down his face.

"A devil with the face of an angel," the priest sighed right before the life left his body.

Marcus stood up his right hand now grasping his weapon so tight it was causing his hand to spasm. Faith put a hand on his shoulder. "Marcus I'm so sorry,"

"We go to the Hellmouth now," he said through gritted teeth. "I have a vampire to kill."

* * *

Hamilton stood underneath the ruins of the Wolfram and Hart building. His forces were ready to attack the Hyperion and capture the key but a message from his masters had brought him to a chamber deep beneath the ground. He smirked as three huge beings came from a portal in the center of the chamber. "Masters," he addressed them. "Welcome to the site of your triumph. You are finally home." 

"Is all ready?" The Wolf asked

"Yes," Hamilton said. "The teams have arrived at their destinations and now that you have arrived. I shall go acquire the key."

"Do not fail us Hamilton," the Ram hissed. "Your continued existance depends on it."

Hamilton swallowed a bit unnerved by the Ram's statement. "Yes, my lords. I leave immediately. The hour of your victory is at hand."

* * *

Spike landed upside down the force of Drusilla's blow had sent him flying. "Well this is going well," he thought. The vampire regained his composure in time to dodge another attack from his sire. 

"Poor Spikey," she moaned. "First that nasty chip tames him, then the Slayer, and now a nasty soul. Mommy needs to put her little boy out of his misery." Spike responeded by swinging at her but only got air as Drusilla dodged, grabbed his arm, and threw him over again. Spike got up again, more slowly this time. He was ready to face Drusilla again but instead just saw her crash next to him.

"The half-breed woman annoys me," Illyria snarled as she moved towards them ready to continue her assault on Drusilla. "I wish to cause her more harm."

Spike moved next to her. "Sorry Blue, this one is mine."

Drusilla starting cackling catching Spike and Illyria by surprise.

"What is her defect?" Illyria asked

"What isn't?" Spike responded right before he was picked up by the back of the neck and slammed to the ground. "Bloody hell!" the vampire swore. He looked to see that Illyria had suffered the same fate, however she was already on her feet starting at their attacker. The creature towered over her and it was one of the scariest things Spike had ever seen. It was over seven feet tall and seemed to be some kind of cyborg. "Great," Spike thought. "Just what I need, Adam on steroids."

"You will pay for striking Illyria, god-king of," Illyria's rant was interrupted as the creature back handed her knocking her back about twenty feet into the chamber's wall shaking the entire structure. Spike stood stunned, not quite sure what to do next. Drusilla cackled again as she moved next to the creature.

"See my pretty new pet?" she moaned. "He's going to kill all your little friends and then help destroy the world."

* * *

Willow was doing her best to keep track of all the thoughts flowing in and out of her mind. "Can you tell us what's going on?" Giles asked as he pace nervously. 

"Buffy's group seems to be doing ok so far, Spike's getting his butt kicked, and Faith, well her group isn't fighting yet but she's really worried about Marcus.

"Great," Giles responed dryly.

"Wait," Willow said. "Got to focus someone in trouble, oh no." Willow no sooner got out the words when one of the slayers came crashing through the window. Giles ran over to the girl.

"Dead," he choked.

"Yes," they all heard a voice say as Hamilton and his team came into the hotel, "and if you don't give me the key the rest of you will be as well."

* * *

**COMING NEXT CHAPTER**

The fight rages on. Buffy faces her greatest enemy once more. Faith and Angelus have a rematch, and an icon of the Angel series is no more. All this and more in Chapter 19 of THE END OF ALL THINGS: ROAD TO HELL


	20. Road to Hell

**WELL THIS CHAPTER SEEMS TO HAVE SOME ANTICIPATION FOR IT. GOOD I WANT IT THAT WAY.THIS CHAPTER HAS LOTS OF, I HOPE, GREAT ACTION AND YES AN ICON OF THE ANGEL SERIES WILL BE GONE AFTER THIS CHAPTER. READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS AND THANKS FOR GIVING MY LITTLE FIC THE TIME OF DAY.**

**TITLE:THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR: AVES**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19  
ROAD TO HELL**

The sounds of fighting could be heard at the entrace of the tunnel that led down the mountain to the Hellmouth. Marcus took a moment to take in the sounds then looked back at his team. "We move in, we try to take them by surprise, we try to save my friends if we can, but stopping the opening of the Hellmouth is our main priority. We go now." The group made their way down, through the darkness. They walked silently for about half an hour, no light, no communication until a dim light appeared and the sounds of a fight became deafning. Faith motioned for the group to stop. She kneeled next to Marcus who was near the end of the passageway looking out.

"Do you see anything?" she whispered.

"I see lots of bodies, he replied.

Faith looked over him and was able to see the carnage. Hundreds of demons lay dead, as well as several humans. "Looks like your boys are putting up a good fight."

The warrior grunted in agreement then turned and smiled at her. "Tell the girls to stay put and have their crossbows ready. You and I are going out there. They move when we signal. We're going to give them a huge surprise. He turned away and looked back at the battle his next statement surprised Faith by its dark tone. "They're not going to have to open a Hellmouth to get to Hell, because we're going to send them there."

* * *

Fifty out of the two-hundred warrior priests charged with defending the Hellmouth stood in front of the chamber where it was located. Some could barely stand, all were bruised and bloodied. The demons they had been fighting now surrounded them. Their leader stood triumphantly knowing the fight was practically over. "Why don't you just stand aside at let us go to the Hellmouth. We might let you live, I seriously doubt it, but hey at least you'll have some hope." 

"We shall never give in to you Angelus," one of the priests vowed.

The vampire mocked surprise, "Wow, you know who I am, I'm honored." Angelus turned his back on the priests and looked up and the creature Hamilton had given him. "Kill them." The creature was about to give the order to attack when a screech of pain echoed in the cavern.

"What the Hell?" Angelus said.

The demon squad turned to the source of the screech and saw two humans, one with a sword and one with a crossbow. "Angelus!" Marcus shouted. "I'm here to kill you."

* * *

Buffy thought her group was doing well. That was until The Master and some huge creature she had never seen before joined the battle. She was fighting to get to them in an effort to stop the slaughter they were causing. The unknown creature tore through her slayers. The Master grabbed a girl and broke her neck. He then grabbed another and bit into her. 

"Oh no," Buffy breathed.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"The Master, he's drinking from slayers, it's making him stronger," she replied.

"Well, let's stop him," Connor said as he began his fight toward The Master.

Buffy dodged an attack from a demon, cleaved it in half with her scythe and spun to find herself face to face with The Master who grabbed her weapon and tossed it across the chasm. "Hello Buffy," he growled, "Did you miss me?"

* * *

Connor had lost track of Buffy in all the chaos, but had found the creature that had been tearing apart their forces. The thing was ugly as sin, strong. It felt like a brick wall when he hit it, and the youngster had a feeling that he was in trouble when the thing made a laughing noise after he delivered a blow. "Oh crap," Connor said as the creature gave him an uppercut that flipped him over. "Ow," he groaned struggling to pick himself off the ground. He stood and tried another attack only to be grabbed by his throat and slammed to the ground. Connor sprung to his feet again, a familiar rage starting to well up inside him. He picked up his blade and smirked at the creature before howling in rage and leaping back into battle.

* * *

Illyria relished every moment of her battle with the strange creature she fought. She landed a spin kick sending the thing to one knee. "Yes creature, bow before Illyria!" Her victorious taunt was cut short by a sharp pain in her gut. She looked down to see that the creature has stabbed her with some sort of weapon that had came from its wrist. It stood up lifting her with it. For the first time in herlife Illyria couldn't speak, she couldn't even move. All she could do was hear the awful laughter of the creature as it slung her around like a ragdoll, and sent her crashing into the ground. The last thing she heard before drifting into blackness was Spike screaming.

* * *

"Blue!" Spike screamed at he saw Illyria stabbed and then slammed into the ground. The distraction was all Drusilla needed as Spike now felt a dagger at his throat. "Bye, bye my little Spike." she taunted. "Maybe I'll keep your ashes as a pretty trophy."

* * *

Hamilton stood at the front of his squad. His hand held in the air. "Here is how it shall be," he told Giles and Willow. "If you do not bring me the key in thirty seconds I will drop my hand and my friends here will tear this place apart. Any questions?"

"Yeah," a new voice said. Hamilton turned to its source and saw Angel with a group of ten well armed slayers.Angel had a triumphant smile on his face. "How many times do I have to kick your ass before you just go away?"

"Angel," Hamilton hissed. "I'm glad you are here, now I get to finish you myself."

Angel lifted up his blade and assumed a fighting stance, "Shut up and fight."

* * *

Marcus tried to hide a smile as Angelus laughed at him. "Oh come on," the vampire taunted. "The battle of the ages and they send a guy with a sword and the B-team Slayer?" 

"How do you think we feel?" Marcus replied. "I was hoping to at least rate The Master, but I get his grandsire whose spent most of the last two centuries as a soul-whipped waste."

Angelus' face vamped out, his expression betraying his rage at the warrior's comment. "Oh I am going to rip out your throat for that."

"Talk, talk, talk," Faith taunted. Is that all those fangs are good for now, flapping against your tounge? Have you lost your bite Angie baby?"

The vampire snarled and roared, "Kill them!"

"Now!" Faith screamed as the demon army approached. Dozens of crossbow bolts and arrows flew from the darkness as the other Slayers made their prescence known. Faith dropped her crossbow and ran into the fray with Marcus, their blades ready. The Slayers emerged from hiding joining the battle. Marcus sliced his way through demon after demon fighting his way to the warrior priests who were guarding the Hellmouth with a reknewed intensity. One of the priests had been knocked to the ground and was about to be finished off until his attacker was divided at its torso. The priest saw his savior hold outher hand to him. "Need some help father?"

"Young lady you have no idea what an answered prayer you are," the priest said as he took her hand.

Faith smiled at the priest and twirled her sword. "Glad to be of service Padre, now let's see if we can answer a few more prayers."

The priest picked up a very wicked looking axe and nodded, "Lead the way."

* * *

Buffy had to admit she was enjoying her fight with The Master, mostly because she was winning. She allowed herself a smile as she landed another kick to his ugly face. "I bet you thought you were all big and bad coming back from the dead," she said as she punched him in the face. "Well guess what? Been there, done that, and I'm really not impressed with The Master part 2." The Master screamed in rage and leapt at Buffy only to get caught with a kick to his midsection. Buffy pulled out a stake and was ready to deliver a fatal blow. "Any last words ugly? 

"Yes," The Master chuckled, "Look to your left."

Buffy barely had enough time to look when she was blasted by two fists from a four armed demon. The Slayer tried to shake the cobwebsout of her head, but instead found herself in the grasp of the ancient vampire. His foul breath sickened her as he whispered in her ear. "I bet you taste even sweeter than the last time I bit you."

* * *

His Slayers were dropping like flies. He had no idea if Illyria was alive and his ex-lover had a dagger to his throat. All in all the situation pretty much sucked for Spike. "See all your pretty little girls dying horrible deaths?" Drusilla taunted.

"Kind of reminds me of that time in China," Spike whispered trying to distract her.

"Hmmm yes, good time that was," she moaned as she pressed the dagger tighter against his throat. "It's a shame my Spike can't have that kind of fun anymore." Drusilla smiled and giggled as the creature that had impaled Illyriaapproached them. "There's my pretty, are you ready to finish your job?" The creature's only reply was to turn and walk towards the Hellmouth. "Watch my little pet Spike," she whispered. "He's going to end the world."

* * *

The Hyperion had seen its share of battles in the past, however this one was so full of hate and anger that each blow caused the building to shake. Hamilton landed a huge uppercut that snapped Angel's head back. "Bring me the key!" he screamed. Angel responded by a open handed blow to Hamilton's nose followed by a viscious roundhouse kick that spun Hamilton around.

"You want the key," Angel taunted. "You wanted me under the thumb of the Senior Partners, then you wanted me dead. Funny how you never seem to get what you want."

Hamilton snarled in anger and rushed the vampire sending them both crashing into the wall. The whole Hyperion seemed to groan with the impact.

"That did not sound good," Giles thought to himself after stabbing a demon that had tried to attack Willow. Willow was busy trying to coordinate her mental links with the battle groups but the fighting, and the fact the whole building was shaking, was making it impossible. She winced as she saw Angel throw Hamilton through a wall and the building shook again, wood and glass falling all around. Willow looked up and saw the ceiling begin to crack.

"Giles! we have to get out of here!" she screamed right before the entire building collapsed on them.

* * *

**COMING NEXT CHAPTER**

**The war rages on, Buffy gets some help from a familiar face, and Hell is unleashed on the earth all this and more in Chapter 20 of THE END OF ALL THINGS: BRUTAL CONFLICTS**


	21. Brutal Conflicts

**WELL HERE WE ARE. ANOTHER CHAPTER. LAST CHAPTER WE SAID GOOD-BYE TO THE FAIR HYPERION HOTEL, AND WE WERE LEFT WONDERING THE FATE OF ILLYRIA. THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTINUE THE BATTLES AND CREATE SOME INTERESTING SITUATIONS. AS ALWAYS READ, REVIEW, AND TELL A FRIEND. **

**TITLE: THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR: AVES**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 20  
BRUTAL CONFLICTS**

Marcus was fighting back to back with one of the priests that was a long time friend. "Glad to see you decided to finally show up," the priest said as he decapitated a vampire.

"You know me Adam, I always did like waiting till the last minute," Marcus replied as he cleaved a demon in half with his two-pronged sword.

Father Adam smiled at his friend's comment, "Remind me to ask you about all these girls when this is," Marcus turned to see why his friend stopped in mid-sentence as saw the priest impaled by a huge creature that was one of the most hideous things Marcus had ever seen. It was part machine and stood over seven feet tall. The creature let the priest slide off its blade and fixed its eyes on Marcus. The warrior screamed in agony and rage as he leaped at the thing his sword swinging wildly. The creature actually seemed surprised by the warrior's cry and took a step back raising its weapon in a defensive postion as Marcus crashed down on it with his sword. The beast recovered from the initial attack and both combantants slashed and stabbed with their weapons neither able to land a solid strike. Marcus dodged a swing from the creature by rolling past it and tried to attack it from behind only to be caught with a blow from the creature's fist that sent him flying into the entrance of the Hellmouth chamber. The warrior regained his composure and was waiting, sword ready, when the beast followed him in. Marcus glanced back at the Hellmouth and then he looked back at the creature. "Ever been to Hell?" he asked an evil smile on his face, "Well get ready, because I'm about to send you there."

* * *

The pain hit Faith like a bullet. A sharp force inside her head that sent her to her knees. "Willow?" she thought to herself trying to connect with her mental link to the wiccan. "Willow?" she said out loud this time unable to connect to her link with the home base. She tried to stand up but dropped again to one knee. 

"Aw, what's wrong?" she heard a familiar voice say, "Little Faithy have a headache?" The slayer looked up to see Angelus standing over her. "I don't know what pain you're feeling," he said his face in full vamp mode, "but it's nothing compared to what you'll be feeling when I'm done with you."

* * *

"Willow!" Buffy screamed as the mental link with her friend was cut. The slayer thrashed about screaming, trying to free herself from the Master's grip. 

"Oh yes, struggle slayer it really pumps the blood," The Master said trying to sink his fangs into Buffy's neck, however the Slayer's thrashing gave her the chance to connect the back of her head with his jaw. The Master stumbled back releasing his grip and Buffy fell to her hands and knees disoriented from the break of her link with Willow. The Master shook off the effects of Buffy's headbutt and started back towards her, "Ah Hamilton must have arrived to pick up your little sister." Buffy screamed at the mention of Dawn and lunged at the ancient vampire who easily deflected her unfocused attack and slammed her to the ground. He smiled evily and licked his lips as he pinned her down. "Look around slayer, your girls are dying, your sister is ours, and the Hellmouth will soon be open. We will rule the Earth." His face became even more grotesque as he bared his fangs once more. "I was supposed to save you for Angelus, but I think I'll just turn you and keep you as my pet. Soon you will truly call me master."

* * *

The pain Spike felt was worse than when he had the chip in his head. He nearly passed out but Drusilla brought him back by drawing blood with the dagger at his throat. "No, no Spikey, you've got to stay awake for the party." 

"Willow," Spike whispered, "Oh no." The vampire screamed with rage and grabbed Drusilla's hand not really caring if she cut off his head or not. The female vamp shrieked and tried to slash his throat but Spike, fueled by rage, twisted her hand in an unnatural position and freed himself from her grasp. Drusilla countered by slashing his face with her long nails. Spike spun around ready to catch Drusilla with backhand punch but instead heard her scream and then saw her go flying as finished his spin.

"That half-breed truly needs to die," Illyria said, now standing where Drusilla had been just a moment ago.

"You okay Blue," Spike asked noticing that Illyria was holding her stomach.

"I shall make the foul creature who dared to strike me bow at my feet," she responded.

Spike looked past her and saw that the creature was slowly reaching the Hellmouth, "You might have that chance love, let's go stop that thing before all Hell breaks loose."

* * *

A blue light appeared just outside what was now the ruins of the Hyperion. It seemed to open up a few feet above the ground and a collection of weary heroes fell to the ground. "Ow," Giles said as he hit the ground. 

"Couldn't make that landing a little softer could you?" Angel asked as he stood up.

"Sorry," Willow replied, "Trying to teleport thirty people at, Ow!" she exclaimed as she stumbled back holding her head.

"Willow!" Giles cried as he reached out for her.

"I'm ok," she responded as she regained her balance. "I was working on contacting Dawnie and she was screaming for me."

"Is she ok?" Angel asked in a panicked tone.

"Yea," Willow replied, "she just freaked out when the link was cut. She's safe at Spike's."

"You made the right call," Giles said to Angel, "you might have saved us all."

"Save the congrats until we win," Angel replied. "Come on, let's get to Spike's. This isn't over yet."

* * *

Faith rolled out of the way as Angelus brought his blade down. Shejumped up ready for a fight as Angelus stood in front of her smiling. "You know Faith, I've always wanted another taste of you. Despite that little drug you slipped me the last time I really enjoyed sinking my teeth into you." 

"Don't even think I'm going to let you have that shot," she replied.

"I don't want you to let me," Angelus said with a smirk. "Taking is so much more fun." The vampire started his attack swinging his sword in a deep arc that would have cut Faith across her torso if she would not have flipped back away from the attempt. The slayer looked around for the weapon she had lost when her head pain hit and her face fell when she saw it was behind Angelus who was coming at her again. Faith arched her body backwards to avoid a swing at her head, but the vampire reacted quickly kicking her legs out from under her. Angelus stabbed down with his weapon trying to impale Faith but only knicked her side as she rolled to the left mostly avoiding the attack. The slayer stood back up holding her side which was now bleeding. Angelus brought the tip of his weapon up to his mouth and licked her blood off it. "Hm, tasty, I can't wait to take all of it." The vampire attacked again lunging forward as he tried to stab at her neck. Faith countered by doing the splits and punching Angelus right between his legs. "Ugh," he groaned as he fell on his knees. Faith grabbed his weapon as was about to end the vampire's existence when a movement beside her caught her eye.

"Oh damn," she thought as a huge fist hit her jaw. The attack sent Faith down flat on her back as another blow started to come for a huge foul-smelling demon with two heads.Faith was preparing to try to block the thing's fist, but the demon staggered back from the force of four arrows to its head. Faith took the opportunity to pick up Angelus' sword and beheaded her attacker. Faith looked at the four slayers who had rescued her. "Thanks for the save, now get back to work."

"Sure thing boss," one of them replied and they went back to the battle.

Faith turned her attention back to Angelus who now had her weapon in his hand. "I'm done playing with you Faith!" he snarled. "Now you've really pissed me off.

The slayer assumed abattle stance and smiled, "Bring it on baby."

* * *

Illyria reached the creature and leapt on its back pounding it with one hand while trying to choke it with her opposite arm. "You will submit to Illyria!" she screamed. "You will urk!" she groaned as she was stabbed by a huge curved spine that shot out from the creature's back. Illyria pushed herself off the protrustion and fell to the ground. The creature turned to attack her and received a blow from a new opponent. 

"Let's dance ugly," Spike growled.

* * *

Connor's rage refused to diminish as he battle the massive creature. Both combantants continually blocked lethal attacks from the other's weapon. "Die!" Connor screamed. The thing howled in pain as its leg was slashed open by Connor's blade. The creature staggered back, then retaliated by firing a sharp projectile from its hand that hit Connor in the shoulder. Connor flinched back and grabbed his now bleeding shoulder with his opposite hand. The younster stared at the wound for a moment and his eyes got a wild look. He reached into the wound with two fingers and ripped out the projectile. He glared at the creature as he threw the weapon to the ground. Connor kneeled down and retrieved his weapon. He screamed as leapt from his crouch. His only thought as he came at the creature was to kill.

* * *

Angel and his group now gathered in Spike's apartment. Willow was working at reestablishing her mental link with the three teams. 

"What's the plan?" Giles asked Angel as they watched Willow.

"Willow teleports me to where I am needed most," Angel responded.

"Buffy!" Willow cried.

"Willow, what is it?" Angel asked rushing to her side.

"I got back into contact with Buffy," Willow said breathing heavily, her face full of worry. "She's losing her fight with the Master!"

"Get me there now!" Angel demanded.

Willow cried out again as she grabbed her head. Angel supported her to prevent her from falling. "Willow?"

Willow leaned on him her voice betraying her fear. "Angel, there's so much evil flowing into L.A. I think the Senior Partners are here, and oh my God. Angel one of the Hellmouths have been opened!"

* * *

Spike ducked to avoid a swipe from the creature's wrist blade that still had Illyria's blood on it. The vampire twisted his body in an attempt to land a blow with his axe but was stopped by a sharp pain in his gut. The vampire looked down to see a wooden stake in his stomach. Spike moved to the left to avoid another stake that was fired from a protrusion coming from the creature's other wrist. Spike was able to buy himself enough time to pull the stake out of his gut. "That was too close," he thought to himself. Spike had to move again as the creature pressed its attack moving the vampire back towards the Hellmouth. Spike teetered on the edge trying not to lose his balance. Spike was preparing to try to dodge another stake from the creature's wrist blaster but instead saw Illyria ram her arm all the way to her shoulder into the thing. 

"Now foul creature I shall send you back to Hell!" she screamed. The creature let our a piercing wail and turned to hit Illyria. The creature nearly tore itself in half but hit its attacker. The force of the blow sent both Illyria and the creature over the edge down into the Hellmouth below.

"Blue!" Spike screamed. The vampire looked over the edge and saw a surge of energy coming up at him. "Oh balls," he muttered as the full force of the Hellmouth was released onto the Earth. Spike fell back as a fiery column of energy escaped the pit. The vampire sat too stunned to move when he heard the familiar cackle of Drusilla.

"Poor Spike, he lost his little blue friend and my pet has opened the Hellmouth. I've got to go now, maybe I'll see you at the end of the world party. Bye bye Spikey." The female vamp waved at him as a dark vortex appeared behind her. Spike laid down on his hands and knees as his former lover disappeared.

"I've failed," he groaned.

* * *

"Willow, what's going on?" Angel pleaded. The sky over Los Angeles had gone totally black. No moon, no stars, theonly color in the night sky was a crimson streak that seemed to orginate from the Northeast and ending somewhere in the city. 

"I've restablished my contact with Spike," she responded. "They've failed, an oh sweet Hectate I've got to warn the other teams."

"Wait," Angel interrupted, "Get me to Sunnydale I can help there."

"Don't be hasty," Giles said. "We may need you here. If Willow's feeling is correct and the Senior Partners are here, then you may need to lead an offensive against them.

"I think Buffy is going to be okay now," Willow said, her voice now a calm tone.

"How do you know that?" Angel asked.

Willow looked at him and smiled, "Help is on the way."

* * *

"Help is on the way," Buffy heard in her mind as Willow reconnected with her. The slayer gave The Master a knowing smile as he stalked her. 

"Does the idea of me killing you amuse you Slayer?" he asked.

"No," Buffy replied with a smirk, "The fact your ass is about to be kicked is."

The Master smiled and was about to attack when he was hit by dozens of projectiles hit him as the chasm filled with light. The strikes really didn't hurt The Master but it gave Buffy the distraction she needed to go back on the offensive. She attacked with a roundhouse kick followed by a punch to his chest, and another kick that sent the vampire over a small ledge down about fifteen feet. A figure in black landed next to her a machine gun in hand. He detached himself from a cable and Buffy noticed the rest of his gear consisted of standard military tactical gear mixed with some weaponsshe recognized as once used by the Initiative.

"Hello Buffy," the soldier greeted her.

"Well Riley Finn long time no see," she replied.

"Thought you might could use some help," he said.

"You have no idea," she said with a smile, "Help yourself, but the prune-faced vampire is mine."

Riley pulled out a couple of baton like weapons that crackled with electricity when he activated them. "Happy hunting," he said and joined the battle. Buffy saw hundreds of soldiers joining her one time boyfriend in the battle providing her team much needed reinforcements. The Slayer turned back to where she had knocked down The Master and found him standing a few feet in front of her, his face full of rage. "Come on raisin-head," she taunted. "Show me what you got."

"I am becoming weary of your tounge," he snarled. "I think I shall rip it out."

"You're tired of me?" she responded. "Have you ever listened to yourself? I bet everyone in whatever Hell you were in threw a party when you were pulled out because you are just so freaking dull, so please shut up and fight before you bore me to death."

* * *

The fear in Willow's message was clear to Faith as she received her warning via their mental link. "Ow!" Faith yelped as Willow screamed in her mind. 

"Please Faith, save those noises for when I really get my hands on you." Angelus taunted.

Faith answered him with a kick to his chest. She tried to get away from him to look for Marcus and the creature he had been fighting. "Marcus!" she screamed, "Marcus!" she shouted once more while dodging an attack from Angelus.

Angelus continued his mind games while trying to attack her, "Oh come Faith, screaming for the guy? That is so old school damsel in distress." The slayer ignored him and tried to get to the entrance of the Hellmouth chamber hoping she would find Marcus in there. She made a mad run for it but was cut off and tackled by her opponent. Faith rolled with the tackle and was able to kick the vampire off her, however he was now between her and the chamber. "Well, well, looks like someone knows our little secret," he said. "Too bad, now I have to kill you quicker than I wanted." Faith said nothing,her thoughts consumed on a way to get past the vampire. "What?" Angelus asked, "No quips, no smart-ass comments? Where's that spunk that makes you taste so sweet?"

"Willow, see if you contact Marcus," Faith whispered her thoughts going to her ally thousands of miles away. "I've got some business to handle."

* * *

"Faith!" Willow shouted. "Damn, she's stubborn." 

"What is it?" Giles asked.

"She won't respond to me anymore," Willow replied."She told me to reach Marcus."

"Well do it then!" Angel snapped his frustration threating to boil over.

"Angel it's not that easy," Willow said. "I know Faith's mind, but finding Marcus in all that chaos, it would take hours."

Angel pounded the wall in frustration. "Wait," he said an idea forming in his head. "What if you had some help? A little boost from someone who has empathic powers." He turned to Lorne. "Lorne you know Marcus."

"I just spent a few days with the kid when he was a baby," Lorne replied. "I don't know if I could be any help."

"Lorne, you're our last shot, please," Angel pleaded.

"All right," Lorne sighed. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Neither Marcus, nor the creature he fought had ever been in such a battle. Marcus because battle has always been a duty. A part of his life's work as a warrior, and protector, but this time he fought with a thirst for revenge. He was determined to kill the thing that had, just a few minutes earlier, killed his long time friend. For the creature the battle was different because it was losing. The thing's armor was dented so badly is was almost useless. One of its arms was taken off at the elbow. The creature shrieked and swung its wrist blade at the warrior only to have it caught between the prongs of Marcus' twin bladed sword and was snapped off by a quick twist of the weapon by Marcus. The warrior followed with a forearm shot to the jaw that snapped the thing's head back. The creature took another shot and staggered back toward the edge of the Hellmouth. The thing seemed to smile as it remembered its primary mission. Just one more attack would send it into the Hellmouth and maybe it would take the annoying human with it.

* * *

Willow and Lorne sat in the floor across from each other their hands joined. "I'm going to focus my mental energy throught you and try to pinpoint Marcus by using your powers to home in on his emotions." Willow explained. 

"Let's find our boy sweet thing," Lorne said.

Willow closed her eyes and sent her mental energy throught Lorne boosting her powers with his. She focused her mind on the Mexico team. She located the minds she was familiar with first quickly eliminating them from her search. She found Faith who was continuing to hold her own against Angelus. Quickly she moved until Lorne's empathic boost drew her to a mind that seemed to be filled with rage. She continued to try to probe it until she was in discovering a plan. She cried out as she was able to realize what the mind was thinking. "Marcus, don't!"

* * *

The voice in his head was so loud that Marcusgrabbed his ears in reflex. He realized the voice was in his head and it seemed familiar. "Willow?"he asked. The voice acknowledged his question and told him the consequences of his plan to to hurl the creature into the Hellmouth. The warrior's rage abated as he realized what his actions would have caused. He calmed himself and prepared to attack again with a different approach. The creature seemed to sense the change in Marcus' demeanor and turned around to face the Hellmouth. "Oh sweet Lord," Marcus thought. "It's going to jump."

* * *

Buffy's battle with The Master had become a back and forth affair. The Slayer flipped kicking The Master who grabbed her backfoot and threw her. The Slayer landed on the ground with a thump. Buffy started to raise herself up when her hands found a familiar object. Buffy put her hands around the scythe she had lost earlier in her battle. "Am I glad to see you," she said. She picked up the weapon and stood once more. "Last dance prune face," she said to the ancient vampire. "I hope your buddies in Hell kept your seat warm because I'm about send you back."

* * *

Connor howled in delight as his blade found its mark right in the creature's stomach, however his glee was short lived as the thing just grabbed the sword and and thrust it deeper into itself. The creature stared into Connor's eyes and twisted its mouth into what seemed to be a smile. "You got to be kidding me," Connor mumbled right before his opponent hit him with a side arm blow that caused him slam into the ground face down. The youngster rolled to the side expecting a follow up attack but was surprised when instead the creature screamed in pain. Connor hopped to his feet and saw a figure in black hitting the creature with a pair of stick looking weapons that seemed to be shocking the monster with every rejoined the fight, running towards the creature and slamming a powerful fist into its temple. The thing staggered back, confused at now having to defend itself against two attackers. It decided its primary mission took precedent over the destruction of its foes. The creature growled at its opponents and then turned and ran.

"What's it doing?" Connor asked his new ally.

Riley looked at the young man his face betraying his fear, "It's going to blow up the Hellmouth."

* * *

Spike kneeled near the Hellmouth which had a continous red beam of energy erupting from it. All of Drusilla's forces had vanished after the Hellmouth had been blown open. Many of the remaining Slayers gathered around him. "So what happens now?" one of them asked. Spike was about to answer when a horrible scream from the Hellmouth got his attention. The vampire looked at the red beam and saw a figure come from the pit. Spike could hardly believe his eyes as he recognized who it was.

"Blue?" he asked. Illyria looked at him as she arose,a wild look in her eyes. She screamed a piercing wail that made everyone cover their ears right before she shot up the energy beam out of sight.

"What just happened?" one of the Slayers asked.

"No clue girlie," Spike responded, "but I got a feeling this little party ain't over yet."

* * *

**COMING NEXT CHAPTER**

**The fate of the other teams revealed, a new crisis, and the champions of good begin to realize their destiny. All this and more in Chapter 21 of THE END OF ALL THINGS: WARRIORS' CAUSE**


	22. Warrior's Cause

**A/N: WELL IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS, SORRY I'M TO THE POINT WHERE I'M ACTUALLY HAVING TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE I'M READY TO POST ANYTHING. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS AND I'M ALREADY LOOKING AHEAD FOR ANOTHER PROJECT FEATURING SOME OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THIS STORY. ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS.**

**TITLE: THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR: AVES**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN I JUST TRIBUTE.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 21  
WARRIOR'S CAUSE**

Marcus had reached the creature as it started to jump into the Hellmouth. The warrior dangled halfway over the ledge his arms holding the creature by the neck. The thing was thrashing and kicking trying to free itself from the warrior's grip. "Stop squirming blast you!" he yelled as his body started to slowly slide over the edge. "I've got to think of something fast," the warrior thought to himself. He felt his leg brush against his sword as continued his slide, and an idea formed in his head. "This is either going to save us or kill us," he thought. The warrior put his plan to action twisting his body to where his leg brought his sword with it as he slid. The creature screeched as Marcus twisted its neck as he moved. "God be with me," he whispered as he fell over the edge. Marcus released his grip on the creature and it made a laughing sound as it fell, its goal seemingly accomplised. The warrior ignored the sound as he grabbed his falling weapon and turned swinging the blade. The creature had no time to react as the warrior's blade found its target seperating the thing's head from its body. Marcus took no time to celebrate as he quickly went to the task of saving his own life. He slammed his weapon point first into the side of the pit. The weapon tore into the rock before finally stopping his fall. The warrior took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Please God don't let it explode," he prayed.

* * *

The ground shook causing everyone in Spike's apartment to grab hold of something. "Those are becoming more frequent," Giles stated. 

"Yea I noticed," Angel responded.

"Angel!" Willow cried, "The opening of the Hellmouth is causing this! I can feel the pain in the Earth. If we don't find a way to stop it the planet is going to tear itself apart."

"Great, just what we need," Angel said dryly. He looked at Giles, "Any ideas?"

"I would think finding a way to stop the destruction of the Earth would be a priority," the watcher responded.

"No, you think?" Angel said. "All right we see if we can find where that red beam is going to. My bet would be the site of the old Wolfrman and Hart office. We all go, and we try to stay out of sight, we don't need any unnecessary battles. Let's move."

* * *

Buffy continued her attack taking the offensive against The Master. The vampire got in a few hits, but spent most of his time dodging the Slayer's scythe. "What's the matter ugly?" Buffy taunted. "Little girl too much for you?" The vampire dodge another attack and was able to grab her weapon. 

"Not even close," he growled. The Master twisted his body trying to seperate Buffy from her weapon, however Buffy went with the move, flipping over and kicking the vampire causing him to release the scythe. Buffy hit the vampire in the face causing him to stagger back. Buffy refused to let up following with a swing of her weapon that cut a gash across the vampire's chest.

"You little whore!" The Master screeched, "How dare you!" Buffy ignored the insult totally focused on destroying her foe. She spun around and brought the pointed end of her weapon into his chest just missing his heart. The attack didn't kill the vampire, however his scream of pain echoed throughout the chasm. Buffy jerked out her weapon and swung it in a wide circle the sharp end headed for The Master's neck. "This was not the way," he began right before his head came off. The vampire fell into a pile of ash and Buffy dropped to her knees. She wanted to just rest, but a thought that entered her mind caused her to immediately jump back to her feet.

"The Hellmouth!"

* * *

The fight between Faith and Angelus had became a virtual deadlock. Both fighters sported nasty scars from their battle. Faith had a small cut in her side and a huge gash on her left arm. Angelus was dealing with the pain he still felt from a small opening across his throat that Faith had given him with a wild swing from her blade. Neither fighter could seem to finish the attack that would have brought them victory. Angelus thought he had Faith with the same move he used during their fight in L.A. that had led to his biting her, but she quickly rolled from his grasp and coutered with a punch to his head. Faith had nearly delivered a lethal blow with her weapon but was knocked off balance by a desperate elbow from the vampire causing her to swing wide. Both of them now stood in fighting positions waiting for the other to make a move. 

"You know, this has been real fun Faith," the vampire said, "but I bet my new friend is in the Hellmouth ready to make it go boom. So why don't you just accept the fact that I'm going to violate you in every inhuman way possible."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Faith replied while resuming her attack kicking at his head. The vampire dodged the attack and backhanded her sending her to the ground. Angelus brought the his weapon around pointing the tip of the blade right at her neck.

"What part of you should I start with?" he said licking his lips.

"You really are a perverse bastard you know that?" a voice said from directly behind him.

"What?" the vampire asked right before being picked up and thrown away from his intended victim. Faith smiled as she saw her rescuer.

"Marcus, perfect timing babe," The warrior smiled at her before falling to one knee. "Whoa," Faith said while jumping up to catch him. "You okay?"

"Ask me that again when I haven't just climbed out of Hellmouth," he responded.

Faith chuckled as she helped him up, "I take it you killed whatever that thing was."

"I killed it," he said. "The Hellmouth is still dormant, and I just want to collapse."

Faith got his arm around her and finished getting him to his feet. "Aw isn't that sweet, Faith helping her flavor of the week," Angelus taunted. The vampire was standing in front of them with a very pissed-off look on his face. "I think I'll make you watch what I do to her," he snarled at Marcus.

Marcus smirked at the vampire, his taunts having no affect. "It's over Angelus, your little pet is dead. No opening of the Hellmouth today."

The statemment made the vampire's eyes flash with rage. "You are going to die for this," he shouted. "I'll make sure of that myself." The vampire smiled as a dark vortex appeared behind him. "I'll see you soon, this is far from over," he said before disappearing into the portal. Marcus leaned against Faith as the rest of the demon army vanished.

"Good work," he said.

"Don't get used to saving me," she said playfully giving him a small hug. "I'm not the damsel in distress type."

The warrior chuckled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I wasn't planning on it."

"So what now?" she asked.

"We contact Willow and get back to Los Angeles." he replied. "Angelus was right about one thing. This is far from over."

* * *

Riley aimed and fired his rifle. Bullets flew at the creature and several of the projectiles his home the explosive shells slowing the monster just enough for Connor to reach their enemy. The youngster drove his blade into the thing's neck. The attack barely had any affect on the creature. It turnedaround and caught Connor with a brutal kick that made him feel like his stomach was going to cave in. Riley rushed to his new ally's aid, pressing his attack by trying to land a blow with his electric baton weapons, but he was instead met with viscious punch to his sternumthat caused the breath to leave his body. The creature took time to look at both of his downed opponents trying to decide which one to finish off when in sensed a new challenger. 

"Hey big bad ugly boy," it heard it's new opponent say. The creature looked at its challenge. It seemed smaller than its other opponents and the creature recognized it as female. "You've done pretty good against the kiddies," it said. "Now let's see how you handle the Slayer."

* * *

"Great Faith, that's awesome news," Willow said aloud after receiving a mental report from the Slayer. 

"They stop the attack there?" Angel asked.

"Yea," Willow replied. "Marcus killed the creature they were trying to open the Hellmouth with, and Angelus took off after that."

"I don't think it would be foolish to assume that both Angelus and Drusilla will be returning here," Giles said.

"I'd about bank on it," Angel replied with a frown. "Ok," he said to the rest of the group. "We stop here for now. I don't want to get to Wolfram and Hart and have their whole force waiting on us. Willow, are you up to getting our teams back."

"I think so," Willow replied, "but I only bring back the ones I sent. If we want any help from Riley's squad or Marcus' priest friends they'll have to find a way here on their own."

Angel nodded, understanding. "All right, get Spike's team here first, and can you tell how Buffy is doing?" Willow concentrated on her mental link with Buffy and then looked at Angel.

"She's doing her usual, trying to save the world."

* * *

Buffy felt her whole body shake as the creature brought down its wrist blade on her weapon. The slayer dropped trying to sweep the creature's leg but it was no good as she felt like her leg had hit a tree trunk. The thing tried to take advantage of Buffy's shock by stabbing down with its weapon, however Buffy quickly reacted, knocking the blade to the side with her scythe. The slayer followed by kicking the thing in the chest with both feet sending it back. Buffy leaped to her feet, her weapon ready, waiting for the creature's next move. The monster looked at her and snarled before raising its hand palmward. A projectile shot quickly from the thing's hand and Buffy had just enough time to raise her weapon blocking the spike-type projectile. The creature fired several more of the spikes and Buffy ducked and dodged trying to avoid the attacks. She was successful until the last projectile caughther on the calf. The slayer screamed in pain and fell. Buffy sensed the thing pressing its attack and rolled on her back bringing her weapon up in a defensive position just as the creature was bringing its blade down on her. She blocked the attack, but was now struggling as the thing pushed its weapon down against her. The creature made a laughing sound as it pointed its palm at her again preparing to fire another attack, this time directly at her head.

* * *

"Ok Willow, I'll tell them," Faith said responding the wiccan's mental message. She walked over to Marcus who was bandaging up several wounds on an elderly looking priest. Marcus noticed her approach and looked at her smiling. "Faith this is Father Grayson. Father Grayson, this is young woman I told you about."

The priest looked at her and smiled warmly, "Faith, a lovely name for a lovely young woman. I do not know how to express my thanks for your help."

"Just doing my thing padre," Faith replied before turning her attention to Marcus. "Just got word from Willow, big happenings back in L.A. she wants up to prepare for beam out." She looked back at the priest. "I wish your boys could come with us Father but our ride back says she can only bring back the ones she sent here."

"That is quite alright my dear," the priest replied. "As you surely noticed we have much rebuilding to do here. Besides I have great belief in the champions of good in this war." The priest took the bandages from Marcus and put a hand on the warrior's shoulder. Thank you my son, we would have been lost if not for you and your allies. Now go win this war."

Marcus took his friend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting it go. "I won't fail." he vowed.

The priest smiled, "Of that I have no doubt, now go."

Marcus stood and took Faith's hand, "Ready to save the world?" he asked.

"Always," she responded. Marcus said a quick good-bye the rest of his friends and then helped Faith round up the other Slayers. Faith contacted Willow and Marcus waved at the priests before they disappeared.

"God be with you my son," Father Grayson said as they went out of sight. "God be with you all."

* * *

The crackle of electricity that engulfed the creature caught Buffy by surprise. and it really caught the creature by surprise. The thing howled in pain from not only Riley's attack but also from the point of the the sword that wascoming out of its chest. The creature turned away from Buffy to go after its unseen attacker giving her the chance to move out of harm's way. She grabbed her calf which was still throbbing from the spike embedded in it. Riley came to her side and started examining the wound.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Other than the fact it hurt likes hell, yea I think so," she replied. "Where's Connor?"

Riley smiled at pointed to where the youngster had taken over the fight with the creature, "He's holding his own, let's get you to a medic."

"But Connor," she started to protest.

"We get that out of you then we come back," Riley insisted. "The kid has got some serious skills. He'll be fine.

* * *

Connor was in fact doing quite fine. He ripped his sword out of the creature's chest and slashed it across its gut. The thing howled and fell to one knee. "Yes!" Connor thought as he finally seemed to really hurt the creature. His joy was short lived however as the thing lunged at him at blinding speed knocking him down. Connor quickly recovered was shocked to see the creature screaming instead of attacking. He looked past the thing and saw Buffy leaning against Riley. The soldier shook his head.

"She never listens," he said.

Connor ducked a clumsy attack by the creature and saw the reason for its scream. The slayer's weapon was embedded in the thing's back. Connor grabbed the scythe and ripped it out of the creature's back causing it to screech once more. The youngster didn't let up attacking the thing by thrusting his weapon into the creature's eye. The thing jerked back ripping the sword out of Connor's hand, however Connor still had Buffy's weapon and brought around in a wide arc catching the creature in the shoulder. Connor brought the weapon down and divided the creature in half. Connor dropped to all fours exhausted. He raised his head and saw Riley walking towards him. Buffy was on the ground still holding her leg.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yea," he replied. "Let's get back to L.A. I've got some more bad guys to kill."

* * *

**COMING NEXT CHAPTER**

**The battle for reality shifts to Los Angeles, Evil arises from the ruins of Wolfram and Hart, and Angel vs Angelus. All this and more in Chapter 22 of THE END OF ALL THINGS: BLOOD WAR**


	23. Blood Rivals

**

* * *

A/N: SORRY ITS BEEN A FEW DAYS FROM MY LAST UPDATE. CRAZY TIMES AT WORK, AND SUCH. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS AND THANKS.**

**TITLE: THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR: AVES**

**DISCLAIMER: THE USUAL STUFF**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 22  
BLOOD RIVALS**

Spike's team was already back in L.A. when Faith's group arrived. The Slayer looked around and saw that many of the girls that had went with Spike had not returned.

"Bastards were waiting on us," Spike explained.

"You did your best I'm sure," Marcus said trying to assure him.

"How many came back?" Faith asked trying to hold back her emotions.

"Twenty," Spike replied grimly. "We lost fifty-five, not including Blue."

"They killed Illyria?" Faith asked shocked that anything could kill the strange blue woman.

"I don't know what happened to her," Spike replied. "She fell in the Hellmouth with the beastie that blew it open and then she floated out, screamed, and disappeared up that freaky red beam that is now here, which by the way does anyone know how in the Hell that has happened?"

"The Senior Partners have raised something here in Los Angeles that is drawing the energy from the Hellmouth," Giles explained. "We believe they were planning to use that energy to remake the world into their perfect home."

"Great demonic redecorating," Spike quipped.

"So we stopped them from opening the one in Mexico," Faith began.

"and Buffy has stopped the demons in Sunnydale," Willow interrupted.

"How is she?" Angel asked, "and Connor?"

"Buffy has a minor injury to her leg," Willow replied. "Connor's fine he killed the big creature that was going to open the Hellmouth."

Angel closed his eyes in relief for a moment, but then went right back to business. "How long till you beam them back?"

"I'm not," Willow replied. "Buffy's team is riding back with Riley's force. They are flying back in copters. They should be here in an hour maybe a little longer. That'll give me some time to recharge. All this transporting and telepathy has got me pooped."

Angel looked over his available forces then addressed them all. "Those earthquakes are becoming more violent. We don't wait. We go to the Wolfram and Hart site now. We've got to try to do something. Willow, tell Buffy to meet us there. We've got to end this soon before the entire planet explodes."

* * *

A very angry and bruised Hamilton dug himself from the ruins of the Hyperion. "This whole apocalypse is truly starting to annoy me," he thought. He walked through the debris of the destroyed hotel and was about to plan his next move when the pain hit. He screamed grabbing his head, and falling on his knees as the Senior Partners violated his mind. 

"We warned you not to fail us Hamilton," they growled. The words felt like knives in Hamilton's head.

"Please, my lords, give me one more chance," the lawyer pleaded.

"You are fortunate we do not wish to waste any of our time on you," they replied. "Angel and his forces are making their way to us. Return here. You shall have one last chance to redeem yourself. Do not waste it."

"Yes my masters," Hamilton said as they left his mind. The lawyer rose to his feet and turned to the few demons that had survived the Hyperion's collapse. "We go back," he said. "There is still blood to spill."

* * *

Buffy stood with Riley, his wife Sam, Xander, and Conner just outside the crater that used to be Sunnydale. Slayers and soldiers tended to their wounds and regrouped while Buffy finished a telepathic conversation with Willow. "All right Willow we'll see you there." She turned to Riley and Sam. "Sure you don't mind us hitching a ride?" 

"Not at all," responded Sam. "We've got orders to do whatever it takes to stop this. Our best chance is to get you to Los Angeles."

"How did you find out about this anyway?" Xander asked.

One of our psychics picked up on the mental traffic between your groups and Willow," Riley explained. "He was who let Willow know we were on the way. Our team was in the California mountains tracking down a nasty demon nest, so we loaded up and moved out. I wish we could have helped out your other teams, but at least we got to you in time." A trooper walked up to Riley and saluted.

"Copters are prepped and ready Captain Finn."

"Excellent corporal," Riley responded. "Round up the troops, we've got a world to save."

* * *

Angelus and Drusilla stood before the Senior Partners. Drusilla stood in awe of the strange beings but Angelus was far from impressed. He looked bored as they berated him. "You failed us Angelus," they hissed. 

"Ask me if I care," the vampire responded.

"Your toungewill bring you much misfortune vampire. Do not forget, you would still be buried in Angel's shell if not for us."

"And what?" Angelus said, "You want a thank you?"

"Be nice to the funny men Daddy," Drusilla whispered.

"Oh shut up Drusilla," Angelus snapped. "All I have heard from these freaks is empty promises. I'll have my own realm to rule. I'll have Buffy. Hell will be unleashed on the Earth, blah, blah, blah. I've heard it all before. I tried it with Acathla, The Master tried it, The First tried it, and now you guys. What makes you think you can do what the others couldn't?"

"Because we have had our hand in halting many of those past events," they replied.

"What?" Angelus shouted. "How is that possible?"

The three beings seemed to smile at the vampire's surprise. "We have had our hand in the prevention of many so-called apocalypses. It was we who allowed the being called Whistler to lure your ensouled self to Sunnydale. He believed he was serving the Powers That Be, but it was our design to have Angel stop Acathla. The method was altered when you were unleashed but the Slayer still accomplished our goal. It was also we who allowed Angel to come into possesion of the amulet used to defeat the First."

Angelus stared at the Senior Partners his anger obvious. "Look I really don't care what you used my pansy ass alter ego for but what gave you the right to stop my plan to raise Acathla.!"

"This world is ours vampire," they all shouted in a voice that made the walls of the chamber shake. "This is our time. Our apocalypse. You can either stay with us or be obliterated with the rest of the fools left on this mudball."

Angelus smirked as he responded to them. "Well that sounds great and all, but only one Hellmouth has been opened, and I don't see little Dawn in the house, so what's the big bad Senior Partners got left."

The three beings all seemed to chuckle at once. "Do you not feel it vampire? The pain of this poor world. It is at a crossroads. We do not have enough power to recreate it as our home but the Hellmouth is causing chaos. The Earth will soon die. Fight for us and you will still get your realm to rule and you will still get the Slayer as a prize."

Angelus stared at The Senior Partners for a moment and then shrugged. "Hell why not, it's not like I got anything better to do. Might as well have some fun."

"Excellent," the Partners responded."Prepare to defend the temple. All we need is a little time and this pitiful realm and its insects shall be put out of thier misery."

* * *

Marcus peered over Angel's shoulder looking at the structure that stood in the place of the Wolfram and Hart office. They were observing from a small alley remaining in the dark out of sight. "Any ideas on what that is?" Angel asked him. 

"A very big black building." the warrior said.

"You're a lot of help," Angel said sarcastically.

"Well whatever it is," Marcus began. "They are devoting a lot of forces to guard it. What do you think, two, three thousand?"

"At least," Angel replied. "They obviously don't want us getting in there."

"Which means we have to get in there," Marcus interjected.

Angel turned and looked at the warrior. "You think that's were the Senior Partners are?"

Marcus was about to answer when another earthquake hit causing both of them to nearly fall . "Whatever we are going to do we had better do it fast," Marcus replied. "These quake are becoming worse. Let's get back and prep the troops. There's a war to win."

* * *

Spike sat on the ground across from Faith who was examining the gash on her arm. The vampire lit a cigarette and took a drag. "So what are you going to do after the big battle?" he asked. 

"Don't know for sure," Faith said with a shrug. "Might see the world, take a break from slaying for awhile."

"That be a trip for two?" Spike asked with a grin on his face.

"Why, you offering to be my escort?" Faith responded.

Spike chuckled, "Tempting but no, besides I doubt sword-boy would appreciate that. I see him as the jealous type."

"Geez, does everyone know?" Faith sighed.

"Kind of obvious pet," Spike said with a laugh. "Have you ever seen how the two of you look at each other?"

"You know it's wierd," Faith said unable to hide the smile on her face. "He turned me down last night, or night before, damn I'm losing track, anyway I really didn't mind. We just stayed together, and I think that was the closest I've ever felt to someone. Weird huh?"

"Not at all," Spike replied his mind drifting back to a similar night he had shared with Buffy just a few days before their battle with The First. Faith noticed the sudden far off look in his eyes.

"Hey you ok?" she asked.

Spike shook the memory from his mind and saw Angel and Marcus returning. "Looks like Peaches and your boyfriend are back. Let's go see what they found out."

* * *

"Seems like I've been doing a lot of this lately," Angel said to Marcus as they faced what was left of their forces. 

"Mission briefings?" Marcus asked.

"No," Angel replied grimly. "Sending people to their deaths."

Marcus placed a hand on his shoulder. "The fact that warriors under your charge have gone to their deaths is not a bad reflection on you. All those who are here know the risks, as did those in the past. The fact that they knew the risk and still followed you shows what a great leader you truly are."

Angel gave the warrior a small smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime," the warrior replied as he took a step back allowing Angel to address their group.

Angel took a moment and looked over the forces that compiled Earth's last hope, "The plan is real simple," Angel told them. "You are mainly a diversion. Marcus and I will use the underground tunnels to enter the building while you fight the demon army. Reinforcements are on the way but we can't wait. Spike, do you still remember the layout of the tunnels?"

"Yea," the blonde vampire replied.

"Good," Angel said. "When Connor gets here I want you to help him get inside." Angel looked over the team once more. "Any questions?" No one said a word and Angel gave them a big smile. "Good, let's move out. It's time to be heroes."

* * *

The huge temple-like structure towered over the other buildings in Los Angeles. The blood red beam of energy that orginated thousands of miles away came to an end at the structure's apex. Two of the thousands of demons charged with defending the structure were staring at the beam. "I heard it comes from the Hellmouth in Cleveland," one said in a language foreign to any human tounge. 

"Yes," the other hissed. "I heard the explosion was quite spectacular." The other demon was about to respond when it felt a sharp pain in its side. It looked down and saw an arrow in its side. "What?" it groaned right before falling over.

* * *

"Attack!" Faith screamed leading the team into battle. Ten slayers along with Giles and Xander aided the attack raining arrows and crossbow bolts into the demon army, but the rest ran head long into the fray hoping they could last until reinforcements arrived. Faith was fluid in her movements claiming demon after demon with her blade. Spike was equally effective, mainly using his hands to break necks and shatter bones. Willow was using her magic to aid in the conflict. Attacks of fire were slowly whittling down the demon ranks as were confusion spells that caused some of the creatures to attack each other. The forces of good had taken advantage of the element of surprise and the demon army was being decimated. Faith blocked an attack from a demon and cut it in half with her sword. The slayer took a moment to look around the chaos. She couldn't be sure but she hoped the fact she couldn't find Angel or Marcus meant they were inside the structure. "Please baby be careful," she thought, right before joining the battle once more.

* * *

The tunnels that Angel and Marcus trodded through smelled as bad as the vampire remembered them. "You didn't tell me these tunnels were sewers," Marcus said obviously not caring for the smell either. 

"Yea, what a wonderful smell I've discovered," Angel quipped. The two champions reached the end of the tunnel which was blocked by some sort of iron grating. "Blast, that's new," Angel said as he investigated for a way to get past the obstruction.

"Allow me," Marcus said. The warrior stood in front of the grating and drew his sword.He slashed with the double bladed weapon across the middle of the metal bars and had his weapon back in its scabbard just before the bars fell apart opening the passageway. Angel raised his eyebrows obviously impressed by the warrior's move.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Angel asked.

"I'm not a very good singer," Marcus said with a chuckle.

"Me either," Angel said with a smile, "Come on let's go."

* * *

"Angel and Marcus have entered the temple," The Senior Partners hissed. 

"What?" Hamilton barked. "How is that possible? I had all our forces guarding the building."

"Looks like someone didn't have all thier bases covered," Angelus taunted.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Hamilton shouted.

"The vampire is correct," The Senior Partners growled. "You have allowed your fear to govern your decisions. You commit al your forces to one objective because you fear Angel and your brother somehow reaching you. Fortunately we have foreseen your weakness and have prepared." Twelve figures appeared in the center of the room. Each were shrouded in black robes and was armed with a long axe weapon.

"The elite guard," Hamilton whispered.

"Yes, our best warriors will succeed where you have failed," the Partners said. "Drusilla, take them and welcome our guests." The female vampire cackled gleefully and led the dark warriors out of the chamber. The Wolf, Ram, and Hart turned their attention back to Hamilton. "Be ready for if she fails it will be up to you to stop them. The third champion has yet to arrive. Make sure the other two are dead before he does."

* * *

"E.T.A twenty minutes Captain Finn!" the copter pilot yelled. Riley gave a gesture of acknowledgement and turned to Buffy who looked like she was going to erupt with tension. 

"We'll get there," he told her.

"I hope its in time," she replied.

Riley sighed and looked around the copter. He stared at Connor a moment who was sitting off by himself. "So who is the kid anyway? Don't tell me Slayers come in male versions now."

"No," Buffy said, "He's Angel's son."

"What?" the soldier asked stunned by her statement. "How did that happen?"

"Long story," Buffy mumbled, "but he's one of the three champions that's supposed to win this war."

"Who are the other two?" Riley asked.

"Angel and some warrior named Marcus that showed up not long after all this started."

"I see," Riley said quietly as looked up to see his wife joining them.

"We're getting some wierd readings out of L.A." she said."It's some kind of energy output."

"It's coming from the Hellmouth in Cleveland," Buffy said.

"Well whatever it is, its causing violent seismic activity," Sam replied.

"The planet is dying," Connor said, his first words since boarding the copter.

"How do you know that?" Riley asked.

"I can feel it," he replied. "Don't ask me how but I can. If we don't hurry everything will be gone."

* * *

"So much for the element of surprise," Spike thought as he was surrounded by demons. The battle raged on and while the forces of good were still holding there own, the sheer numbers they were having to face was beginning to overwhelm. Spike was grabbed from behind by a hulking demon. The vampire's eyes went wide as another demon came at him with a spear. Spike put all the force he could into his legs kicking them up catching the demon in front of him with a foot to the face. Spike used his own momentum while falling back down to flip over the demon that was holding him. Spike grabbed its neck and snapped it. The vampire had no chance to celebrate his small victory as more attackers came at him and the fight for his survival continued.

* * *

Marcus and Angel continue to move through the lower level of the structure. They had yet to meet any resistance, but neither could shake the feeling they were being watched. "Are you not liking this anymore than I am?" Angel whispered. 

"It does seem to be a little too quiet," Marcus agreed. The pair entered another room that seemed to be nothing more than a small hallway. "Another empty room," Marcus observed. Angel looked around and noticed something strange about the ceiling.

"Marcus, look out!" Angel shouted grabbing his ally and diving out of the room right before the entire room collapsed. Marcus picked himself off the floor coughing the dust out of his lungs.

"So much for too quiet," he quipped. He looked over at Angel who was already standing up prepared for whatever might be coming next. "Thanks," he said to the vampire.

"Don't mention it," Angel replied.

"Aw, the funny men's trap didn't work," a voice said from the darkness.

"Drusilla," Angel growled, "Great just what I need." Drusilla appeared with twelve beings each shrouded in black robes.

"The funny men don't like you," she said, "They want me to kill you."

* * *

Willow was starting to feel the effects of all the power she had been using. Her attack spells weren't packing the punch they had twenty minutes ago and her enemies were starting to notice. Many of the demons had not dared to come near her when she was at full power but now they began to gather around her. Her flame spell took out a few but now most of her efforts were going to reflection and defense. She was prepared to unleash one last burst of energy to repel the creatures circling her when she heard the sound of copters. She smirked at her enemies as she sensed a familiar presence coming. "Oh your asses are so kicked."

* * *

Buffy and Riley yelled orders at their repective units as the copters landed. Both Slayers and soldiers followed their commander's directions bringing much needed reinforcements to the weary warriors who had already been fighting. Faith seemed invigorated by the appearance of Buffy. She intensified her attacks slaying one demon after another. Spike moved back on the offensive as well literally snapping an opponent in half on his knee. He continued to fight while also searching for Connor. "Blast it kid where are you?" he thought. "I've got to get you inside before before your Daddy and Marcus go toe to toe with the big bad."

* * *

Angel and Marcus had their weapons drawn, ready for Drusilla and her companions to attack. "Any ideas?" Angel asked. 

"Don't get killed?" Marcus replied.

"I think you're a bigger smart ass than Spike," Angel mumbled.

"I try," Marcus said with a tight smile as the dark warriors began their approach.

"Ready?" Angel asked.

"God be with us," Marcus whispered as they moved to meet their opponents. One of the dark warriors leaped at them but was engulfed by a sphere of blue lightning and was thrown down to the floor, burnt to a crisp. The remaining warriors paused a moment, looking around for the source of the attack. They started at the champions once more when the electricity hit them from all directions frying them all.

"Bad spirts, destroying our happy home!" Drusilla screamed as she ran off leaving the chamber. Angel and Marcus looked at each other, stunned.

"Did you do that?" Angel asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Marcus replied.

"Well, whatever it was I'm not about to complain about any help," Angel said. "Let's go, and hope that any more surprises will be good ones."

* * *

"No!" All three of the Senior Partners hissed. "Our home has been violated. A new prescence is aidingAngel and Marcus." They looked at Angelus and Hamilton who were still in the chamber. "Kill their champions! Go now!"

* * *

Connor fought through the chaos, trying to find a way inside the giant structure that he guessed held the Senior Partners. He felt a tug on his arm and he spun to attack but came face to face with Spike. "Whoa kid, it's me, I know a way in let's go."

* * *

Angel and Marcus had entered another chamber. "All these rooms are starting to look alike," Marcus said. 

"I guess Hell focusing temples don't need interior decorating," Angel quipped.

"Right," Marcus groaned. "You sense anything?"

"No, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything," Angel replied. The vampire no sooner got the words out of his mouth when a huge stone slab dropped from the ceiling. The warriors jumped back in opposite directions and were seperated by the slab which stretched from wall to wall. "Perfect," Angel thought. "Marcus you all right?" He thought he heard a reply but the stone wall was too thick for the sound to reach even his hypersensitive hearing. Angel tried to focus his senses to pick up on Marcus but instead felt a more ominous prescense. A familiar dark one.

"What's the matter Angie-boy?" a voice said. "Afraid to be in the big dark building all by yourself?" Angel turned around to see his own face staring back at him.

"You know, I was kind of hoping this would happen," Angel said.

"Oh really?" Angelus replied. "Well this time there's no second rate slayer, no witch interfering and not battle for your soul in that empty sack you call your head. This time it's just you and me, and I after I dust you I'll finally be free."

"That's funny," Angel said. "I was thinking the exact same thing." The two vampires assumed a battle position, their weapons ready. The both smirked and spoke at once.

"I've been waiting a long time for this."

* * *

Marcus was hitting the stone wall in frustration when he sensed he had company. "Come out brother," he growled. "I know you are in here." 

Hamilton came into view clapping slowly. "Very good little brother," He smiled as he saw Marcus had his sword ready. "I usually fight unarmed. I prefer to kill with my bare hands, much more personal that way."

Marcus smiled and threw down his weapon, "Fine with me."

Hamilton smirked and began to circle his opponent. "I'm going to enjoy killing you even more than I did our mother."

Marcus ignored the taunt and stared at his enemy. "Can we just do this? I have a world to save."

Hamilton made a face acting like the comment hurt him. "Oh what no sappy speech telling me I don't have to do this. No last ditch effort to turn your dear brother over to the side of good?"

"You mistake me for someone who actually cares about you," Marcus responded. "I'm not our mother. I don't want to save you Hamilton. I just want to kill you."

* * *

**COMING NEXT CHAPTER**

**Connor joins the champions, Angel and Angelus fight to the end, brother battles brother,The champions'mysterious ally is revealed, and Spike faces his greatest battle.**


	24. Greatest Enemies

**AH FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER. THANKS AS ALWAYS FOR THE FEEDBACK. LOVE THOSE REVIEWS KEEP EM COMING. **

**TITLE: THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR: AVES**

**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU DON'T KNOW BY NOW WHY BOTHER TELLING?**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 23  
GREATEST ENEMIES**

Connor and Spike reached the entrance to the tunnel. "You sure you want to go in there?" Connor asked.

"Do you know the way?" Spike replied.

"Well, no."

"All right then I guess I'm doing with you."

Connor drew his weapon and entered the tunnel. "Let's do it then."

* * *

Buffy and her allies were still outnumbered over two to one but those odds were slowly becoming more even. The demons had the numbers but the Slayers and friends had the skills. Buffy had about six different colors of demon blood on her scythe and her latest kill had just made it seven. She started to stab another enemy when it disappeared. She swung her weapon around striking at a demon that thought it was sneaking up on her only to have it vanish as well. The Slayer looked around to see that quite a few of the demons were vanishing. Buffy kept looking around and saw Faith who looked as confused as she did. Faith looked back at her ally, shrugged, and went back to fighting the remaining demons. "Girl has got the right idea," Buffy thought and went back to her assault.

* * *

Angel would have thrown up if he would have had anything in his stomach. The force of Angelus' kick made him feel like his gut had jumped into his throat. Angelus was truly kicking his ass and the evil vampire was in no way hiding the fact he was enjoying it. "Please Angie, I thought this was going to be our great battle. Where's the drama? Where's the intrigue? Maybe what I knew all along is true, you are just a weak, useless nothing." Angelus kicked at his opponents stomach again, but this time his foot was caught. Angel grabbed the other vampire by the leg and threw him across the chamber. The good vampire got back on his feet and stalked his opponent. 

"Do you have any idea," Angel said as he grabbed his enemy and slammed him against the wall, "how annoying it is to always," Angel began punching Angelus repeatedly in the face, "to have you," punch, "in my head," punch, "all the freaking time!" Angelus head butted Angel in response and tackled his opponent. Now it was the evil vampire's turn to land punches.

"Do you know how annoying it was," punch, "to have to watch," punch, "your goody-goody crap," punch, "over and over again!" Angelus pulled out a stake and traced its point over Angel's bloodied face. "Lucky for me I won't have to much longer."

* * *

The battle between Marcus and his brother was like their last one, a brutal, personal war. Hamilton smiled evily as he landed a punch to his brother's head, but the smile was quickly knocked off his face as Marcus spun around and brought up his leg to deliver a kick to Hamilton's chest. The warrior pressed his attack executing several martial arts chops and kicks sending his enemy reeling. Hamilton tried to counterattack with a clumsy punch that Marcus easily dodged. The warrior followed with an uppercut that snapped his brother's head back. Hamilton fell to all fours and Marcus started to pick him up to continue his assault, however he was met with a low blow that allowed Hamilton to regain the upper hand. The lawyer delivered a series of punched to his brother's temples, and followed by grabbing his opponent and throwing his about ten feet. Marcus hit the floor and slid until he was stopped by the wall. The warrior tried to get up but struggled to even move. Hamiltons smiled and picked up the weapon his opponent had discarded earlier. 

"You know when I said I preferred to kill you with my bare hands? Well I lied." Hamilton said as he admired his brother's bladed. "I don't care how I kill you. I just know I'm going to."

* * *

"Remind me never to let you take me anywhere," Connor said as he and Spike exited the sewer tunnels. 

"Blame your daddy, not me," Spike replied. "I hate those sewers. I think people in this city are more foul than some demons."

Connor took in his surroundings as they were now in the lowest level of the dark temple. "Maybe the sewer wasn't so bad."

"Bah, you seen one dark scary place you seen them all," Spike replied.

"It's not the dark scary place I'm worried about," Connor said. "It's what's inside it." The pair pressed further into the strucuture. All was silent until they heard what sounded like a woman humming.

"Oh balls, not again," Spike cursed.

"Spike? Oh my Spike you've come back to Mommy," Drusilla said as she came into sight.

"Oh no, not her," Connor groaned.

Spike stared daggers at his sire. "Connor get out of here."

"What?" Connor replied. "What about you? How am supposed to find the others?"

"Don't know the rest of the way myself," Spike said as a wicked smile came on his face, "Besides you can't waste time here, me I got some business to take care of."

"Be careful," Connor said as he ran away leaving the chamber.

"I think you just sent my little brother away to die," Drusilla said with a laugh, "Oh well goody for me, now come give Mommy a kiss."

Spike tensed up and prepared to fight his maker, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Any last words Angie?" Angelus said as he held a stake over Angel's heart. 

"Yea," Angel said. "Never leave your opponents leg free," Angel lifted his legs and was able to catch Angelus' arm between them. Angel twisted his opponent's arm, nearly breaking it. Angelus yelled in pain and dropped his stake. Angel took the opportunity to free himself from his enemy's grasp and got back to his feet. Angelus got back up as well, and began to rub his throbbing arm.

"You are going to pay for that!" the evil vampire growled.

Angel smiled at his opponent knowing he was getting under his skin, "Less talk more action Angelus, but then performance has always been a problem for you hasn't it?" Angelus roared in anger at the taunt and ran at Angel their battle resuming once more.

* * *

I've got to admit brother, I like your weapon. I think I'll keep it." Hamilton said with a sneer as he slashed at Marcus. The warrior was able to duck out of the way buthis pain was slowing him down, making him have to be strictly on thedefensive as Hamilton came at him withhis own weapon. Marcuswas dodging every swing and stab buthis brother's attackswere keeping him off balance. 

"I've togot to get him to make a mistake,"the warrior thought. Marcus dodged to the left to avoid anotherswing. "Sloppy brother," he saidtrying to angerhis opponent. Hamilton frowned and tried to stab at his opponent, however the warrior jumped back to avoid the attempt. "You know I'vejust realized something about you," Marcus said as he easily dodged another attack by spinningoutof the way. "Without the Senior Partners you would be nothing." He ducked a swing at his head and smiled, realizing Hamilton's attacks were becoming unfocused."Of course you don't seem tobe that much withthem," he taunted whilejumpingto the side to avoid another swing. He looked at his opponent assaw that Hamilton's face was bright red. "I mean a vampire beat you, a half-breed demon, man sucks to be you." Hamilton screamed in rage and lunged at the warrior. Marcus easily caught his enemy by the wrist anddisarmed him. "Sloppy and stupid," the warrior said right before punchingHamilton right in the mouth.The lawyer stumbled backwards andput his hand over his now bleeding mouth. Marcus sheathed his weapon and raised his fists. Hamilton's eyes burned withanger as he stared at his enemy.

"I am sick of your games brother," Hamiltongrowled. "Now, I finish this."

Marcus smirked and readied himself to resume the fight. "Then come finish it."

* * *

Connor felt like he was running in circles. Every chamber looked the same to him, and he felt totally lost. He was toying with the idea of going back and helping Spike when something that felt like a danger sense went off in his head. He moved on pure instinct and dodged an attack from a demon he could have sworn had not been there just a second before. He swung around with weapon and impaled the creature. He pulled out his weapon and saw that he was now surrounded by nine more demons. He frowned as he noticed the odds. "Ah crap."

* * *

"I thought having half these things disappear would make our jobs easier," Buffy quipped as she divided a would be attacker in half. 

"Since when has anything involving us been easy?" Willow responded as she disentegrated a vamp with a burst of flame. Buffy turned toward her friend and saw a look of pain on her face.

"Will?"

"Buffy I,"

"Willow!" the Slayer screamed as her friend collapsed. Buffy dropped to her side and was horrified to see a dagger in her back. The Slayer checked her pulse and was able to find a very weak, fading sign of life. "Willow, please wake up." she pleaded. Tears filled the Slayer's eyes as more demons circled her. Buffy screamed and picked up her weapon charging into the group of demons with nothing but revenge on her mind.

* * *

"Spike, Angel, nasty blue lighting, everyone trying to ruin our happy home!" Drusilla screamed as she leaped at Spike her hands formed into claws, her nails going for Spike's eyes. The blonde vampire countered her attack with a foot to her gut. He followed by grabbing her hair and slinging her into the wall. "Ooh," she moaned. "Spike doesn't love his mommy anymore." Spike moved in to follow up on his attack, but Drusilla grabbed his belt and jerked slamming his face into the wall. The female vamp continued her counterattack by moving behind Spike and slamming his head into the wall repeatedly. Spike was beginning to black out when he heard Drusilla's annoying cackle. "Oh Spike, you're still so cute. Mommy could just eat you up, in fact I think Mommy will."

* * *

Connor held up his weapon in a defensive stance ready for the demons surrounding him to attack. They seemed to laugh at him as they stalked closer. One lunged at him and Connor hit it in the face with the hilt of his sword and finished the creature by stabbing it in the throat. The other demons shrieked in anger and all moved in at once. Connor braced himself for their attack but instead found himself staring dumbfounded as they all started convulsing from an attack of blue electricity that was coming from an unseen source. The blue energy disappeared after just a few moments and all the demons looked like they had been char-broiled. Connor looked around for his unseen benefactor, "Uh hello? Anyone here?" He walked around in a circle trying to locate the source of his aid. "Hello?" he said again. A movement in near the exit to the chamber caught his eye. He turned and saw a ghostly figure moving farther away into the next room. He didn't know who or what it was but it seemed to be calling for him to follow it. "Oh well," Connor thought. "It's not like I can get anymore lost in this place." He exited the chamber and followed his ghostly guide.

* * *

Marcus groaned in pain as Hamilton's elbow connected with his chest. He fell back against the chamber wall and moved to the side as Hamilton's fist came at his face. Marcus avoided the attack and brought up his knee landing a shot to his brother's sternum. Both combatants staggered back to regroup, both were bruised and somewhat bloodied. "You can't win, you must know that," Hamilton growled. 

Marcus smiled cooly in return, "I can, and I will," he said. "In fact I've already won."

"Oh really," Hamilton said with a smirk, "How do you figure that?"

Marcus looked directly into his brother's eyes as he responded. "I see defeat in your eyes."

Hamilton popped his knuckles together and charged at his opponent. "And I see fear in yours." The lawyer said as he came at his brother with fists swinging. Marcus blocked each attempt and countered with an open handed blow to Hamilton'stemple, followed by an elbow to his chin, and another punch to the head. Hamilton countered by sweeping his opponent's leg however Marcus quickly recovered by leaping to his feet and landing a roundhouse kick to Hamilton's jaw. The lawyer spun around and tried to catch his brother with a fist, but the warrior ducked and connected with a hard right to Hamilton's ribs. The lawyer's ribcage shattered from the impact and Hamilton began to spit up blood. He fell to his knees and looked up at his opponent. "You think you havewon?" he couged. "Mymasters will tear you apart, and I will receive what I deserve."

Marcus looked down at his brother, his face stoic. "You areright about one thing Hamilton. You will get what you deserve." The warrior grabbed hisopponents head and snapped it around breakingHamilton's neck. "Burn in Hell, brother."

* * *

Angel had decided that getting his butt kicked by his evil alter ego was not part of the plan, but it was happening anyway. He had just landed face down on the floor after his opponent had picked him up and thrown him. "This has been real fun Angie," Angelus taunted, "but I've got a world to see destroyed so I've to end this little playtime." Angelus picked up the stake he had dropped earlier. "It's nothing personal, well Hell who am I kidding. It is personal." Angel was able to stand but he was moving noticeably slower. Angelus smiled evily at his opponent and resumed his attack. The evil vampire went right for Angel's heart with his weapon, however the attack was blocked and Angel countered by twisting his body around and delivering an elbow to the side of his opponents head. Angelus shouted in pain but quickly went back on the offensive. He caught Angel with a punch and then moved behind him. "Say good-bye," Angelus said as he started to stab with his stake. Angel moved quickly to avoid being dusted. He spun around and barely deflected the attack, and brought his arm up moving like he was going to deliver a palm strike to his opponent's chest. Angelus had a shocked look on his face as he looked down to where Angel's hand was. A stake that Angel had kept hidden in his jacket sleeve was now in the evil vampire's chest. 

"Good-bye," Angel said just as his opponent turned to dust.

* * *

Buffy was totally surrounded by enemies. She was ready to attack again when all of them suddenly caught on fire and disentegrated. "What?" Buffy thought right before she heard a groan from behind her. "Willow?" she asked as she turned and saw her friend trying to sit up.Buffy ran to her side. "Will you ok?" 

"Please get this dagger out of my back so I can finish healing myself." Willow groaned.

"Oh right," Buffy said. She grabbed the weapon and carefully removed it.

"Ow," Willow cried as the dagger came out. She sat up and began reciting a healing spell. "Oh that's better."

"I thought I had lost you," Buffy said as she hugged her friend.

"Ow, still tender," Willow cried.

"Sorry," the Slayer said.

"It's ok," Willow said with a smile. "It'll take more than a knife in the back to stop Willow Rosenberg." Their conversation was interrupted by an earthquake that caused them both to lose their balance. Buffy looked at the black temple.

"I wonder what's going on in there." she said.

"I don't know," Willow replied, "but our champions better hurry. The earth won't be able to last much longer."

* * *

Connor had followed the strange figure into a huge room that looked like some sort of cathedral. The center of the room had a strange red beam flowing into its center. Connor heard a sound like someone approaching. He turned to another entrance and saw another figure enter the chamber. "Dad!" the youngster exclaimed as Angel entered.

"Connor?" The vampire ran to his son and embraced him. "Am I glad to see you." He let Connor go and looked around. "Where's Spike?"

"We ran into Drusilla, he stayed behind to fight her so I could find you."

"You ok?" Angel asked.

"Yea," his son replied. "I ran into a pack of demons, but some kind of weird blue lighting fried them, then a ghost or something guided me here."

"Hm," Angel said thinking about his son's experience. "The blue lightning helped Marcus and I too, speaking of which I hope he's ok."

"I'm alive if that's what you mean," they both heard Marcus say as he entered the chamber.

"Glad to see you could make it," Angel said.

"Yea well it wasn't easy," Marcus replied. "I had a run in with my dear brother."

"Hamilton?" Angel said. "What happened?"

"We fought," Marcus responded. "I killed him. I wanted to do a little victory dance but I decided saving the world was more important. How about you?"

"Killed my evil alter ego," Angel said. "Also wanted to dance, but you know."

"Uh excuse me," Connor interrupted. "Don't you think we should get back to saving the world."

Angel looked at the beam of red energy in the center of the room. "Well I'll bet that big red light has got something to do with all this. We get rid of that, we might get rid of the earthquakes."

"Great idea," Connor said. "How do we do it?"

"You do not," they all heard something hiss. The three champions turned to the source of the noise and saw three beings. Each of them stood about seven feet tall. Each had identical human builds but different heads. Each head a different beast. "You have caused us much trouble," they all said. "Now that ends."

"The Wolf, Ram, and Hart," Marcus growled. "Your evil ends tonight."

The Senior Partners all seemed to hiss a sound that resembled laughter, "We do not think so." All three of the creatures lifted their hands and over five-hundred demons appeared in the room. "We borrowed these from our army outside," The Partners explained. "Now they will kill you."

* * *

**COMING NEXT CHAPTER**

**The final battle begins**


	25. Nightmares

**WOW HERE WE ARE ANOTHER CHAPTER. WE'RE GETTING NEAR THE END MY FRIENDS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE R & R, TELL YOUR FRIENDS, AND ENJOY.**

**TITLE: THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR: AVES**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN, I'M JUST TRYING TO TELL A GOOD STORY.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 24  
NIGHTMARES**

Spike was starting to see stars from Drusilla banging his head against the wall. "Bang Spikey's head," she sang over and over again. She stopped after thirty and pulled his head back by his hair and whispered in his ear. "You always did have a hard head. I want to crack it open." Spike closed his eyes and went limp pretending to have passed out. "Oh no Spike, don't go away yet. Mommy has much more nasty things she wants to do to you. Spike?" The female vamp turned him around to face her. "Do I have to kiss my prince to wake him up?" Drusilla leaned in closer to him. "Spikey?" The blonde vampire opened his eyes and slammed his forehead in Drusilla's nose. The female vamp let him go and stumbled backwards.

"I guess I do have a hard head." Spike quipped.

"Naughty boy!" Drusilla screamed while holding her nose. "Mommy is going to spank you for that!"

"Were you always this sodding annoying?" Spike replied as he rolled his eyes at her. "I mean you always got on my nerves a bit, but now you're like nails on a bloody chalkboard. Drusilla screeched like a banshee and lunged at him. Spike sidestepped her and landed an uppercut that literally flipped her over. Drusilla quickly recovered and slashed her nails across his face. Spike yelled in pain as his blood was drawn. He faced Drusilla who was licking his blood off her fingers.

"Oh Spike, I had forgotten how good you taste."

Spike made a disgusted face. "You're more nuts than ever." Drusilla ran at him again her hands slashing at his face again. Spike blocked her attempts and delivered a backhand blow to her face. Drusilla spun around and grabbed him. Her momentum caused them both to fall on the ground with Drusilla landing on top of her childe. Drusilla smiled evily and then surprised Spike by kissing him. She broke the kiss and then licked her lips.

"Now tell Mommy you're sorry for hitting her." she said as she held her nails to Spike's throat. The younger vampire swallowed hard as he replied.

"I'm sorry," he said as activated the stake that was on the springloaded device attached to his arm. The female vampire realized a second too late what had happened and she screamed his name as she faded into dust. Spike laid there a moment before getting up. He dusted himself off, reloaded his stake device, and walked toward the tunnels to rejoin the battle. He turned back to where Drusilla's ashes were lying. "Good-bye Dru."

* * *

"Any ideas as to a plan?" Angel asked Marcus as the demon army started to approach them. 

"We fight?" Marcus offered.

"Where have I heard that before?" Angel responded with a slight smile. The three champions ran to meet their opponents when a stream of blue electricityspread across the entire demon army vaporizing the entire force. The Senior Partners roared in anger at the sight. The blue energy finished off the demon army and then came together to form a female figure.

"Illyria?" Angel asked in disbelief. The former god-king stood between the champions and the Senior Partners. The Wolf, Ram, and Hart were all three livid.

"How dare you interfere in our affairs old one!"

"How dare you claim a world that is not yours to own!" Illyria responded. "You posture and preen like you are the gods of this world when all you are simply parasites that feeds on the fear and hate that humanity stinks of."

"You are nothing!" the Senior Partners screamed and lashed out at Illyria with torrents of flame from each of their mouths. The flames engulfed Illyria but she was unharmed.

"You can not harm me!" she said. "I am now a part of your temple. The only way to destroy me is to destroy it, and I doubt you will do that." Illyria ignored the enraged roar of the Senior Partners and turned to Angel. "This is your fight vampire. I shall try to stop the energy from the Hellmouth. You destroy these, these things."

"Be careful," Angel said.

The former god-king gave him a slight smile and vanished again. Angel turned to his companions. "Let's finish this." The three champions approached their opponents and the Senior Partners all let out a sinister hiss.

"You have no idea of our power," they all said at once.

"Why don't you shut up and show us?" Angel replied.

"As you wish," the creatures replied and raised thier hands releasing a wave of black energy that hit all three of the champions at once sending them each into darkness.

* * *

The stone hard fist that hit Buffy's jaw belonged to a ten foot tall monster that she was not having very much luck in fighting. It felt like concrete when she hit it. She attempted a spin kick but it caught her foot and slammed her into the ground, and then picked her up and did it again. 

"Buffy!" Willow screamed and tried to help her friend by releasing a ball of flame at the creature. The fireball hit the demon but all it did was barely get the monster's attention. It turned around and snarled at Willow.

"Oh no," she sighed as it rared back its hand and slapped her. She was able to raise a magic field to protect her but the blow still sent her flying. Satisfied it had taken care of the new attacker the demon turned its attention back to Buffy who was still in its clutches. The demon held her up in mid-air and was about to pull her until she tore apart when it felt something slam into its back. The monster dropped its intended victim and turned to see a new opponent. It was slightly bigger than the human it had been facing and the monster recognized it as a vampire.

"Afraid I can't let you kill the girl," it said.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled. "Be careful I couldn't even dent it."

Spike smiled at the slayer. "No worries love, I got it covered." The cocky vampire rushed the creature and was met with a fist to his gut. Spike groaned in pain but quickly recovered. He threw quick punch to the thing's face and while it didn't really hurt the creature it did enrage it. The monster tried to pound Spike but the vampire was dodging each of its clumsy attacks with ease. Buffy scooted away from the creature and made her way to Willow's side.

"Will? Will, wake up." she pleaded.

Willow slowly raised her head and Buffy noticed the Wiccan's eyes were almost totally black. "I am really getting sick of being punched, stabbed, and pounded." she said as she lifted her hand towards the demon. The creature stopped attacking Spike and screamed right before it blew apart from the inside. The stunned vampire looked at Buffy and Willow.

"Well, all right then, remind me never to piss you off red."

Buffy helped Willow up and then ran to Spike's side. "Spike, where's Connor? Did you find Angel and Marcus?"

Spike shook his head and looked at the black temple. "They're all in there, trying to save the bloody lot of us."

* * *

Angel couldn't see a thing, even with his vampire enhanced vision all he could see was black. "Marcus, Connor?" 

"You have no friends here vampire." he heard a voice say. He turned to the source of the sound and saw a man dressed in clothes fit for the seventeen hundreds.

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"You mean you don't recognize us?" another voice said as a girl in more modern clothes appeared. "I would not thing it would be so easy to forget the faces of those you murdered."

Angel turned slowly in a circle to find himself surrounded by hundreds of people. Men, women, and children of various shapes, sizes, and time periods. "Who are you?" Angel asked again his tone more fearful.

"You know who we are," a young girl with an Irish accent said.

"Yes," another Irish voice chimed in, this one male and older. "You must remember us Liam, my son. Angel's eyes became wide as he saw the man's face. "Father?" The man smiled evily.

"Afraid so my boy, we are your victims and now its time for some payback. Welcome to your personal hell boyo, try to get comfortable because you aren't leaving."

* * *

Marcus had no clue where had been sent to. The place seemed nice enough. He was in the mountains, the weather was nice, but something about the place seemed familiar, and not in a good way. His sensitive hearing caught sounds coming from a cave nearby. The warrior decided to investigate and entered the cave's small entrance. Voices caught his attention and he found a hiding space. He peered out of the darkness and saw a group of demons surrounding ten priests and a dark haired woman. 

"Where is the child?" the leader of the demons asked the woman.

"I'll never tell you. You'll never do to him what you did to our other son."

The demon smiled and looked down at the child that was standing next to him. "Our other son isperfectly happy aren't you Hamilton?" Marcus looked at the young boy standing next to the head demon.

"Yes Father," the child said. "The Wolf, Ram, and Hart are very nice to me." The boy looked at the woman. "Tell me where my brother is mother." Marcus' blood ran cold as he realized what scene was being played out.

"Mother?" he whispered. The warrior started to go for his weapon but he couldn't move. He tried to shout but he had lost his voice, all he could do watch. He saw the woman kneel in front of the boy.

"Do you what you have to do Hamilton, but know your mother will always love you." The boy smiled evily and ran a sword right into the woman's heart. The child laughed as the woman died. Marcus tried to speak again and a horrific scream escaped his lips. He tried to move again and this time his muscles responded. He ran from his hiding place and was ready to attackbut all his targets were gone. The only thing left in the cave was besides him was his mother's corpse. He kneeled beside her body. "Mother, I'm so sorry." He leaned down to kiss his mother on the forehead when her eyes flashed open. Marcus fell backwards in shock as his dead mother looked at him, stood up and spoke.

"You failed me son."

* * *

Connor could not believe where he was. His fragmented memories told him he knew this place. It was the place he truly did spend his childhood. "Quar-toth," he thought to himself. He checked the place out and heard sounds of pain, people and creatures screaming. "This is not a good place to be." he thought. 

"Hello Steven," Connor heard someone say. The youngster twirled around and saw an older with gray hair and gray goatee. Connor recognized him but it took a moment to figure out who he was. "Holtz?" he said finally figuring it out. The man smiled for a moment then an angry scowl came over his face.

"You've beena bad boy son."

* * *

"No, you're not real." Angel said staring into the face of his father. The father he killed. 

"Oh no?" his father asked. "If I'm not real then how can I do this?" Angel's head snapped to the side as his father slapped him. The vampire responded by throwing a punch but his fist went through his attacker like the man wasn't even there.

"You can't hurt us here," one of the figures said.

"But we can hurt you," another spoke as it punched Angel in his lower back. The vampire fell to his knees from the force of the blow and the mob came down on him tearing, clawing, and hitting.

"You think you can earn forgiveness?" one of the beings screamed.

"You are beyond redemption!" another shouted.

"No!" Angel yelled. "The evil inside me is gone. Angelus is gone. I killed him." All of his attackers howled in laughter. "Our blood is still on your hands, your fangs took our blood. Redemption is not possible! This is your fate vampire, your existance is ours to torment, and we will for all eternity."

* * *

Marcus scooted back on the ground away from his mother's body which was somehow standing up and talking to him. "You killed me Marcus!" it screamed. 

"No," Marcus said. "I wanted to be their, but I was just a child."

The corpse laughed bitterly, "You were just a child," it taunted. "I would never have been killed if not for you. They killed me because they wanted you!" The warrior let out a cry of pain as the corpse grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up. "I should have left you to die." the corpse growled. "A mistake I'm about to fix right now."

* * *

Connor stood face to face with the man that raised him. "Cozying up with the man killed your father now?" Holtz spat. 

"He didn't kill you," Connor replied, "and he was never the evil you made him out to be. You lied to me."

"Maybe," Holtz said, "but they never did." Connor turned to look at who Holtz was talking about and saw two more people.

"Mom, Dad?" Connor asked as he saw his other parents standing before him.

"Oh, so it's Mom and Dad now?" Lawrence Reilly asked, "I'm surprised you remember us since you've been spending all your time with that vampire."

"Dad, you don't understand,"

"We understand perfectly," Colleen Reilly interrupted. "You forgot us. We gave you everything and you left us to be with that monster. You truly are an ungrateful brat!" the woman finished as she slapped him. Connor's eyes betrayed his rage as he started to raise his fist at her.

"You see Steven, you do hurt the ones you love," Holtz said. "You are no symbol of love. You represent strife, pain, and hate. You belong here." They all grabbed Connor who struggled against his attackers, but to no avail.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Taking you home son," Lawrence replied. "You're going to stay with your family a very long time."

* * *

The battle outside the temple was over but none of the victors felt like celebrating. Buffy's forces had come out relatively unscathed. None of her slayers or anyone else on her team had died. Riley's group however, wasn't as lucky. Fifty of his troops, including his own wife, had perished. He looked over the rows of covered bodies. 

"I'm sorry," Buffy said as she stood next to him.

Riley shook his head but couldn't hide his tears. "She did her duty. It's not your fault."

"Doesn't make it any easier though," Buffy replied.

"No," Riley said trying to hold back more tears. "No, I guess it doesn't. I just wish I could have told her that I love her one more time." Buffy put a hand on his shoulder.

"We all wish we had that chance." He smiled weakly and looked at her.

"I'll be okay. You need to check on your team."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yea," Riley replied with a nod. "I'm going to say good-bye to Sam." Buffy squeezed his shoulder gently and walked away leaving him to grieve.

Riley watched her go then walked to where his wife's body lay. "I love you Sam, and I'll never stop. You fought well soldier now rest in peace."

* * *

Angel screamed as the faces of those he killed continued to torment him. Their words screamed in his mind. Accusations, taunts, and promises of an eternity in Hell. They all shouted in his ears but they couldn't drown out a familiar voice that seemed to quietly speak to his heart. "You have been forgiven," it said. 

"Cordy?" he whispered.

"Angel get up the fight isn't over,you're not beyond forgiveness it has already been given."

Angel looked up at the accusing face of his father a new fire in his eyes. "You lie," he said calmly. "I have been forgiven, redemption is still possible. The declaration seemed to weaken his tormenters and they all took a step back. "I have done a lot of evil, but guess what people like Buffy, Giles, and others I have hurt have forgiven me. Some of them still stand with me now. You know why? It's because it wasn't me. I have done bad things, but many time it was Angelus and I refuse to take the blame for his actions anymore!" The vampire looked around and saw that many of the figures around him were vanishing. "I may never get my redemption, but that doesn't mean that I'll stop fighting!" Angel stopped for a moment and looked directly into the eyes of the image of his father. "With or without forgiveness, Shanshu or no Shanshu, You won't stop me from fighting." The image of his father vanished and Angel found himselfback in the temple standing directly in front of the Wolf.

"You broke my little nightmare for you vampire, very impressive."

"Yea, well I've had to deal with quite a few illusions lately," Angel replied. "Yours was hardly the most convincing." Angel's response made the Wolf's eyes flash red.

"We have grown quite weary of you vampire. You have caused us much grief. It is time to put an end to your interference." Angel met the Wolf's stare.

"You're sick of my interference? You have tried to make my life a living hell for over five years, well tonight it ends. I'm finally going to bring you down."

* * *

Marcus struggled to breathe as his mother's corpse continued to choke him. "You stupid boy!" it hissed. "Did you actually think I was trying to save you when I left you at that church? I was trying to be rid of you!" 

"No!" Marcus choked out. "My mother loved me."

"What makes you think I could ever love you!" the corpse replied with a laugh.

Marcus closed his eyes and remembered the note his mother had left for him at the church the day she fled. "I love you my sweet child," he said still struggling to get the words out.

"Shut up!" the corpse growled.

"I left you so I could live," the warrior continued, the words becoming easier as the corpse loosened its grip on him. He continued the lines that he had read almost every day since he could read. "Do not blame yourself. I did it because I love you more than my life."

"I hate you!" the corpse screeched as released him.

"You are my light, my sweet one, and you will always be in my heart." He finished the words of the letter and turned his attention to the animated corpse. "You are not my mother, and you have lost." The corpse screamed as it faded away.

"I'm proud of you my sweet boy," the warrior heard a voice say from behind him. Marcus spun around and saw the image of his mother once more, but this time she was smiling and beautiful.

"Mom?" the warrior asked not sure if he should trust his eyes.

The figure reached out and touched his cheek. "You remembered my words to you."

"Why are you here?" Marcus asked totally confused as to what was going on.

"I didn't want your last image of me to be one of hate," she replied. "Also I wanted to tell you your battle is not over. The Senior Partners still have powers beyond what you could imagine, but you and your allies have a strength they can not conquer. Remember that, and remember that you are the best thing I have ever done." She moved closer and put her arms around him. "I love you son."

The warrior choked up a bit as he returned the embrace. "I love you too Mom." he said as his mother faded away along with his surroundings.

"You will pay for your insolence!" he heard a voice roar. The warrior brought up his weapon and saw the Ram now standing in front of him. "You were meant to be ours!" it screamed. "Now you will pay for your mother's defiance!"

"No," Marcus declared. "You will pay for the pain you have caused." He ran at his opponent his weapon ready. "For my mother!"

* * *

Connor found himself now chained to a huge rock. He couldn't free himself and was having to listen to the taunts of Holtz, and his parents. "I always knew there was something wrong with you," his father said. 

"At least you didn't know what he really was," Holtz replied. "I thought of killing him everytime I looked into those accursed eyes and saw the evil that spawned him. I should have done it years ago." The youngster tried to shut out the taunts, and the hate spewing from the mouths of those who once took care of him. He cried out as Holtz grabbed by the throat. "You remember what this place is like don't you Steven?"

"My name is Connor."

"Yes of course," Holtz replied with an evil smile. "Connor, well you remember what happens to someone when they are out here too long. I'm sure some nasty creature will be making its way to you, and I'm sure it will be hungry. In fact I believe two are here right now." Holtz motioned toward's Connor's adoptive parents who began to change. The youngster watched in horror as his family turned into two huge dragons. Connor shut his eyes.

"It's not real," he whispered. "It's not real."

"Connor," a new voice said. "Connor don't give in." The youngster opened his eyes to see where the new voice was coming from and saw someone else in front of him. He could still see Holtz and the dragons but he could not hear what they were saying, all he could hear was the voice of the woman who was now in front of him, a blonde woman that he knew somehow. "Hello my boy," she said.

"Who are you?" Connor asked.

"I appeared to you once before in a time of crisis," she said. "I couldn't reach you then, you were filled with so much fear and confusion." Connor searched his memory for the event the woman was talking about and then it hit him.

"Darla? Mom?"

"That's right my boy," she replied with a warm smile. "Do not let these lies defeat you. I know you can love. I felt it when I carried you. Holtz, the real one, the Reilly's, Angel, all of us love you, so don't give in. Your father and Marcus need you now. Fight these lies and return to them. I love you my boy." she said as she kissed his forehead and then faded away. Connor felt tears in his eyes and his mother disappeared, but was quickly snapped out of the moment by the voice of Holtz.

"The poor boy is crying," he said as he looked up at the dragons. "Make his pain worse." The creatures moved towards Connor but stopped as they saw him break his restraints with ease.

"It's all lies," the creatures heard him say. "I know this isn't real," he shouted staring up at the sky. "You have failed." The images around him faded and Connor was now staring up at the Hart.

"You stupid child," it hissed. "Your suffering has only begun."

Connor smirked at the creature as he raised his weapon. "Show me what you got."

* * *

Buffy kept staring at the temple like it would make Angel come out of it faster. "I hope they're ok," she said to Spike who was sitting next to her. Spike looked up at the sky which was still totally black except for a creepy red glow caused by the energy from the Hellmouth in Cleveland. 

"Wouldn't worry too much pet, Peaches is too stubborn to die. Trust me, I've tried to kill him enough times to know."

The comment made Buffy smile a bit. "I just wish I knew what was going on in there."

"You aren't the only one," Spike replied as he looked over at Faith who had been staring at the temple since their battle ended. He looked back at Buffy. "We just got to believe our boys will do the job, right now that's all we got."

* * *

The battle between the Senior Partners and the champions was raging fiercely. The Wolf slashed at Angel with claws that had grown when their fight began. The vampire's coat was almost in shreds but Angel had yet to be harmed. He stepped away from an attack and punched his enemy on its nose, an attack that didn't do much good. "Blast, I wish I had a weapon," he thought. The Wolf caught him with a backhand swipe that sent him skidding across the floor where he landed next to Marcus who had also been knocked down. "How you doing?" Angel asked dryly 

"Oh just wonderful," the warrior replied sarcastically. "You?"

"I really could use a weapon," Angel said.

"Sure thing," Marcus replied as he twisted something on the handle of his double pronged sword. Theaction seperated one of the blades and Marcus handed Angel one. "This help?" Angel had an amazed look on his face as he took the weapon.

"Uh, thanks."

"Sure thing," the warrior replied. "Now, back to work."

* * *

Connor dodged an attack from the Hart and embedded his weapon in its chest. The creature roared and took a swipe at Connor, missing as the youngster ducked. Connor continued his attack ripping his weapon out of the thing's chest and slashing down cutting its arm off at the elbow. The creature howled in rage and landed a kick to Connor's chest. The youngster stumbled back but quickly regained his balance and was ready to resume the battle. The Hart made no move as it just looked at him. "Losing sucks doesn't it?" Connor taunted.

"You tell us," the Hart growled in response. Connor's eyes grew wide at the monster opened its mouth allowing a burst of flame to erupt from it. He dove to avoid the fire and landed on his left shoulder wrenching it. The Hart stalked towards him. "Your meddling ends now." Connor slowly reached down and picked up his weapon with his good arm. The Hart sneered at him. "Is the brave champion going to fight us with one arm now?"

"No," Connor said with a slight smile, "I'm going to kill you," he finished as he threw the blade driving the point right into his opponent's forehead. The Hart fell on his back and didn't move. Connor slumped down to the floor, "I'm glad that's over." he said right before the room started shaking. "Aw man, now what?"

* * *

Angel was faring much better in fight with the Wolf. The vampire hit his opponent with a shot to its face with the handle of his weapon, and followed by driving the blade into its gut. Angel withdrew the sword and was about to follow up when the Wolf howled and noise created a sonic wave that sent the vampire flying back, however Angel flipped with the wave and was able to land on his feet. "Is that your best?" he taunted. The Wolf growled and lunged at him claws extended. Angel reacted quickly ducking to the side of the attack and slashing with his weapon seperating the Wolf's head from its body. He took a moment to look at his fallen opponent then turned his attention to his allies. The Ram had been literally divided in half by Marcus, and Connor had just killed the Hart. Angel felt the chamber shake as the Hart went down.

"Now what?" he heard Connor say.

"I don't think this is over yet." Marcus said his weapon still at the ready.

"Oh but it is," they heard voices say. Voices the shook the chamber.

"It's the Senior Partners!" Marcus shouted.

"That's impossible!" Connor replied.

"I don't think so," Angel said as he looked down at the floor to see the bodies of the Senior Partners had turned into some sort of black liquid and were moving together. The three masses converged together and formed into a giant monster with the a serpent like body that had six arms and the three heads of the beingsthey had just fought.

"You defeated the forms we chose to use in this realm," the three heads all said at once. "Now you face our true self, and you will feel the true wrath and power of Wolfram and Hart!"

* * *

**COMING NEXT CHAPTER**

**The End?**


	26. The Real Powers

**WELL HERE WE ARE AGAIN, ANOTHER CHAPTER. I'VE GOT TO SAY I AM THRILLED BY THE RESPONSE THIS STORY HAVE GOTTEN ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING IT IS MY FIRST FIC. THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

**TITLE: THE END** **OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR: AVES**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 25  
THE REAL POWERS**

"Watch out Connor!" Angel cried as he tackled his son right before the head of the Hart struck down at him. Angel jumped back on his feet andlanded a punch to the head. The creature didn't even flinch as it grabbed Angel and tossed him across the chamber. Connor charged the monster, but was met by the Ram head which butted him in the chest making him fly into the air and then crashing down on the floor. Marcus attempted to aid his allies by striking at the Wolf head with his blade, but the weapon didn't even make a scratch.

"Blast," Marcus thought as he feel backwards to avoid being snapped in half by the Wolf's jaws. The three champions tried to regroup but the Senior Partners' attacks were constant.

"We can't do this forever!" Connor shouted.

"I'm open to any ideas!" Marcus replied.

"You pathetic nothings," all three heads said at once, "You can not hope to defeat us. We are the real power here!" All three of the warriors were stopped by an unseen force. Connor and Marcus were slammed against the chamber wall and Angel was brought closer to the Senior Partners. "Soon you will see the end to this pitiful world you have fought so hard to defend." they continued while staring Angel in the face. "I hope your struggle against us was worth all you have lost Angel, because now it is over. The end of your son, your friends, the end of you, and the end of all things."

* * *

Willow's scream seemed to echo throughout the city. "Willow, what's wrong?" Buffy asked while trying to calm her friend. Her answer was a violent earthquake that caused the cracks to open up in the streets and fires that erupted from seemingly out of thin air. 

"It's getting worse Buffy," Willow cried. "I can feel the earth's pain, it's crying out to me."

"We can't wait," Buffy said to Giles. "We've got to do something."

The watcher nodded and moved face to face with Willow. "Willow you're the only with the power to do something."

"Giles, I can't stop this," she argued.

"Maybe not," the watcher replied, "but you can at least slow it down." The wiccan looked at him for a moment then nodded weakly. She rose to her feet and lifted her palms upward.

"Mother Gaea, hear my plea," she began. "Use this strength I offer thee." Buffy watched in shock as the quakes stopped and the fires went out. She was about to congratulate her friend on a job well done when she noticed Willow was a total ivory color. Her, hair, eyes, skin, all of her seemed to shine.

"Will?" she asked wondering if her friend was still in there.

"I think we should leave her be for now," Giles said. "Her total concentration is the only thing keeping the earth together.

"Is she ok?" the slayer asked as she looked at her friend's expressionless face.

"I'm not sure," Giles replied. "We have no way of telling how long she can last. Angel and the others are still our only hope. If they fail it's over."

* * *

"You have failed stupid vampire!" The Senior Partners gloated. "You fought and struggled against us even when we made you head of our L.A. office. We offered you true power, yet you still fought us. This does make us curious. We must ask you, why?" 

"You wanted my soul, and that's not for sale," the vampire replied. The response made the Senior Partners hiss with laughter.

"You speak as if your soul is something of value, when it is truly as worthless as your so called good fight. You could have been our greatest ally Angel, but now you are too great a liability to let live." The heads all stopped and looked at Marcus and Connor. "You all are." they said as the three champions began to cry out in pain. "What your feeling is your body being burned from the inside out." the creatures explained. We suppose we could have just let you die with the rest of this pitiful world, but we want to see you perish with our own eyes, but don't worry Angel you will be the last after all we want to make sure you see your son die before you do."

* * *

The fact that she was feeling anger was not surprising to Illyria. It was the fact that the reason for her anger was her inability to stop humanity from being destroyed. She had tried a number of ways to stop the beam of energy coming from the Hellmouth, but she was having no success. She knew she was running out of time, as she was connected to the temple and could sense everything going on. She knew Angel was dying, and she knew that in a short time the earth would be destroyed, but she had no idea what to do. She was one with the temple now, there must be a way to use that. An idea formed in her mind. It was an idea that as a god she found inconceivable, but as a human she knew was the only way. She changed directions and headed back towards the main chamber. "I may not be able to destroy the Wolf, Ram, and Hart." she thought, "but I can bring this foul place down!"

* * *

Angel screamed out as the burning sensation inside him increased. The pain was increasing but it was nothing compared to seeing his son slumped over too tired to scream he was just sobbing. Marcus was still fighting against the unseen force holding them all, but he too was fading by the moment. He turned his eyes back to the Senior Partners who were still taunting him. "How does it feel to see all you fight for fading away?" they asked. Angel didn't answer he just kept his head down and had his eyes closed his face a look of deep thought. "Angel? Have you left this soon?" The vampire looked up at his tormentors his face now surprisingly calm. 

"You know, I finally figured it out." he said. "You're power is all about fear, hate, and evil." Angel allowed himself a smile as he was now able to take a step forward. "Take away the fear, you take away the power." He stopped to look back at his allies, Marcus was moving towards his side.

"No fear, no power," the warrior repeated.

"No fear, no power," Connor echoed as he joined his father. Angel noticed the youngster still looked weak but he had a new fire in his eyes. Angel smiled at his son then turned his attention back to the Senior Partners who were not looking as confident now.

"All these years and I never got it until now. All the attacks you've used against me were fed by hate and fear. I finally got a clue when I beat your image of Angelus' victims attacking me. Your weapons have always been hate, fear, and darkness, well you know what stops those? Love, forgiveness, and light." The Senior Partners howled in rage and lashed out at the champions but their attacks had no affect.

"You have fed off the fear of humanity for millenia," Marcus said. "That is how you became so poweful, but now we are here to take that power away."

"You know nothing of our power!" The Senior Partners screamed.

"We know ours is greater," Connor replied. "So much of my life was filled with hate, but it was your deal with Angel that showed me what love was. My adoptive parents love me, my real dad does, and I know my real mom did." The youngster chuckled before continuing. "You're own plan to get at Angel helped lead to your defeat, sucks huh?"

"You're power is broken here," Angel declared. The heads all seemed to smile a bit.

"Our power will never be broken. As long as humans live we will have fear to feed from. If you save this world it will only be a matter of time before we return to power."

"We'll be waiting." Angel responded. The Senior Partners were about to say something but instead they all screamed, "No! It can not end this way. We were promised," they all shouted right before a column of flame surrounded them consuming the Wolf, Ram, and Hart, leaving nothing but the smell of brimstone behind.

"Anybody have any idea what that was all about?" Connor asked. Angel was about to reply when an earthquake shook the entire structure knocking them all off their feet.

"We've got to stop that beam from the Hellmouth!" Angel shouted.

"How?" Marcus asked.

"I believe I have an idea," Illyria said as she reappeared in the chamber.

"Great," Angel replied. "What is it?" The vampire's still heart sank as he heard the response.

"I have to die."

* * *

Willow had given all she could give. She was now down on her hands and knees, and her hair had turned back to its normal color. "I can't hold out any longer," she whispered weakly. Buffy held her friend and stroked her hair. 

"It's ok, you've done more than any of us could ask." Buffy looked up desperately at Giles as the quakes started up again shattering buildings and creating more huge cracks in the streets. "They must have lost," she said as tears came to her eyes.

"We can't give up hope yet." Giles replied. "There's still a chance that," the watcher never got to finish as the temple imploded leaving nothing but rubble.

"No!" Buffy screamed as she looked desperately at the fallen structure. "No," she repeated as tears began to flow freely down her face, "Angel."

* * *

_A Few Minutes Before_

"No, there has to be another way," Angel said, not accepting what Illyria had just told him.

"Do not let your emotions blind you to the truth vampire," Illyria responded. "The Hellmouth changed my mortal shell, I am now connected to this accursed place, and I can destroy it."

"Destroying you in the process," Angel said grimly.

"I do not wish to end my existance," Illyria said. "However it is the right thing to do, it is what Wesley would have done."

"Thank you," Angel said with a weak smile.

"Leave now vampire!" she responded. "I must bring an end to this."

Angel nodded and turned to his allies, "Ready to get out of here."

"I thought you'd never ask," Marcus replied. The trio ran out of the chamber as Illyria raised her hands sending hundreds of tendrils of energy throughout the temple. She saw Angel turn around and look at her.

"Good-bye," he mouthed. Illyria allowed herself a smile as she saw him leave.

"Now accursed place," she shouted as the temple began to crumble around her. "You will feel the true power of Illyria!"

* * *

"Move!" Marcus yelled at his allies as the temple crumbled around them.

"You'd think she'd let us get out of this place before she started bringing it down!" Connor yelled.

"What fun would that be?" Angel responded.

"Less talking more running!" Marcus snapped. The trio continued to run finally seeing the exit to the temple.

"There it is!" Connor yelled.

"Connor, look out!" Angel shouted as he dove to move his son out of the way of a huge piece of rubble that had fallen. Both father and son fell to the ground, but Marcus was quick to act grabbing them both their collars and lifting them up.

"We go now!" he yelled as they all three jumped towards the exit right as the entire temple collapsed.

* * *

The group outside the temple was almost completely silent. The quake has stopped, and it looked like they had won but no one felt like celebrating. The only sounds Spike could even hear were whispers among some of the group, and Buffy's sobs. He looked away from her turned his attention to some of the others. Faith looked like she was ready to attack anyone who looked at her. Dawn just sat on the ground, her knees to her chest as she rocked back and forth with her head down. Spike himself felt like he could puke. He had no real opinion of Connor, he didn't really know Marcus either, he and the warrior had gotten off on the wrong foot but he liked his style, and Angel well he just plain hated but the idea of any of them being dead didn't exactly fill him with warm fuzzies. He took a moment to look down at the remains of the temple and his vampire eyes caught something. He focused on the movement and was shocked at what he saw. "Bloody hell," he whispered. "The poofer made it." Spike laughed as he began to shout. "He made it! They did it!"

* * *

Buffy heard Spike shouting and snapped out of her grief stricken trance. "They're alive?" she asked to no one inparticular. She looked up and saw Spike and many of the others running down to the ruins of the temple.

"They did it!" Faith shouted as she ran past her. Buffy fell to her knees and started crying again, this time tears of joy.

"Thank you God," she whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

The three champions were bloodied, battered, and hurt all over, but they were alive. "Everybody ok?" Angel asked.

"I'm alive, but don't ask for anything else." Marcus responded as he sat down, exhausted.

"Can we stop fighting now?" Connor asked as he nearly collapsed.

"I really hope so," Angel responded.

"Here comes the welcome back party," Marcus said with a smile as he saw a group running towards them.

"Hey heroes!" Faith shouted as she ran up to Marcus and wrapped her arms around him her momentum sending them both to the ground.

"Ow," the warrior groaned. "Careful I'm a little sore."

Faith gave him a huge smile and kissed him. "I guess I'll have to give you a good rub down later."

"Let me sleep for about two days, then we'll see," Marcus replied with a chuckle. The rest of the team had reached the three heroes and everyone seemed to want to hug, shake their hand or congratulate them. Angel smiled as he saw Connor who was grinning from ear to ear as Dawn latched onto him, but the smile changed into a groan of pain as he felt a slap on his back.

"Got to tell you Peaches," he heard Spike say. "I wasn't sure if you would make it back."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Angel replied sarcastically.

"Hey there champion," he heard a voice behind him say. Angel turned around to see Buffy in front of him.

"Buffy," he said right before she wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought I had lost you," she whispered.

"Uh Angel," Spike began.

"What is it Spike?" Angel asked, annoyed at the blonde vampire for interrupting his moment with Buffy.

"Oh my God!" Buffy shouted as she jumped back from him.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Angel asked.

"She probalyjust heard what I did mate," Spike said. "Check your heart."

"What are you?" Angel began before he realized what Spike was saying. "My heart, I thought it was Buffy, my heart it's beating. I'm alive." He looked at Buffy who had a huge smile on her face. Angel returned the smile before he looked up at the sky raised up his arms and shouted. "I'm alive!"

* * *

**COMING NEXT CHAPTER**

**The end, and some new beginnings**


	27. Farewells, Goodbyes, and Other Endings

**A/N: WOW THANKS TO ALL AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS. WE'RE AT THE END. THIS HAS BEEN A WORK I HAVE ENJOYED BRINGING TO YOU. LOOK FOR A FOLLOW-UP ( I DON'T KNOW IF SEQUEL IS A RIGHT WORD) COMING SOON. **

**TITLE: THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**AUTHOR: AVES**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 26  
FAREWELLS, GOOD-BYES, AND OTHER ENDINGS**

Angel couldn't hardly believe it. He was actually breathing. His heart was beating, racing actually, and he felt warm. "I'm alive," he whispered for what seemed to be the twentieth time. He looked around at the rest of the group and saw many stunned faces.

"How did this happen?" Riley asked.

"The Shanshu prophecy," Giles said, his expression betraying his own disbelief.

"It can't be," Angel said. "I signed that away."

"You can not sign away your destiny," a new voice said. All eyes looked to the source of the voice and saw a familiar figure appear.

"Cordelia," Angel said with a smile.

"You did Angel," Cordelia said with a smile of her own. "I'm so proud of you," She began to look around the entire group. "You have all done well, thanks to your efforts this world will never again be plagued by the evil of Wolfram and Hart."

"I still don't understand how I'm alive," Angel said.

"The Shanshu was meant to be a gift Angel," Cordelia responded. "You couldn't sign it away because you can't give away what you don't yet have. Now you are human, enjoy your life, and know that you have been a great warrior for the Powers that Be, so great is your reward. Good-bye Angel and enjoy your life." Angel watched as Cordelia faded away once more. He took a deep breath as he felt Buffy touch his arm.

"Now what?" he asked her.

"I was hoping you could tell me," she responded. Angel smiled and took her by the hand. "Come on, let's have a talk."

* * *

Spike sat by himself not really feeling like joining the celebration. Angel and Buffy were off somewhere talking, at least that's what they said they were going to do, somehow Spike doubted that was all that was going on. "You don't look very happy," he heard someone say. The vampire's mood lightened just a small amount as Dawn sat next to him. 

"Hey little bit, I figured you'd be frolicking with Angel Junior." The comment made Dawn's cheeks turn red.

"Yea, well, he's got a lot to think about right now."

"I guess all of us do," the vampire responded.

"You're upset about Buffy being with Angel aren't you?" Dawn asked him.

"Don't know exactly what to think about that," Spike responded. "A lot of things are on my mind. I seen a few people I come to care about die here lately. Wes and Gunn both checked out before you got here, and Marcus told me Illyria got all noble and blew herself up when she did the temple."

"But Buffy is the real reason you're bummed," Dawn interrupted. Spike smiled weakly and put his arm around her.

I've never been able to lie to you platelet. I still got a fire for your sis, but I'm pretty sure I ain't what she needs."

Dawn put her arms around the vampire's waist and gave him a tight squeeze, "I'll tell her you said good-bye."

"Thanks little bit," Spike replied as he returned her hug.

"Keep in touch this time?" Dawn asked as she let go.

"I promise kid, you'll see me again." he replied as he stood up.

"I better," Dawn said with a grin. The young girl turned around to leave but looked back at her friend and hugged him one more time. "Take care of yourself," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I will," the vampire promised. "Now go, take off, find your new boy toy." Dawn gave him a peck on the cheek and then left him. Spike watched her leave and then took a moment to look over those he was leaving behind. "See all you buggers on the other side," he whispered before turning and walking away. "Oh well I hear jolly old London is nice this time of year."

* * *

"It kind of feels wierd to hold your hand and it be warm," Buffy said as she and Angel walked together. 

"Imagine how I feel," Angel replied with a chuckle.

Buffy stopped walking and looked at him, "Do we have a chance or not?"

Angel looked at her, the question stunning him, "Wow direct aren't you?"

"Sorry," Buffy replied, "I just want all this uncertainity over with. I've got to know once and for all."

Angel sighed as he looked off into space. "I never told you about this, but I was human for one day, back about five years ago."

"What?" Buffy exclaimed, shocked by his revelation. "How?"

"Do you remember when you came to L.A. for Thanksgiving and that demon attacked us?"

The slayer thought for a moment then nodded, "Yea, I always wondered how you knew what to do to kill that thing."

Angel let out a sigh before responding, "We fought it before, it's blood mixed with mine and somehow it turned me human."

"I think I would remember that," Buffy interrupted.

"No, I'm the only one who does," Angel replied. "We fought it underneath a saline plant and it said you would die at the end of days. I went to the oracles of the Powers and asked them about it. They confirmed what the demon said, and so I asked them to turn me back into a vampire so I would have the strength to help you. They erased time back to the point where you came into my office." Angel stopped to look at her and saw her face was a mix of confusion and sadness. "I did it to save you," he continued. "If I wouldn't have then I never would have brought you the amulet you used against the First, you would have died, you almost did fighting that demon because you were trying to protect me, and I guess I'm not sure how helpful I can be to you as a human." Angel looked at Buffy again expecting a reaction of anger but was surprised when she started laughing.

"You big dummy, I don't want you to be helpful I want you to love me."

"But," Angel began but was stopped when Buffy held her hand up.

"Let me finish, in case you haven't noticed I have a small army of super powered slayers to back me up now. I don't need a protector. I just need you." Angel smiled and gave her a hug.

"You know I won't be happy just sitting on the sidelines right?"

Buffy laughed and returned his hug. "I've got an idea about that, come on let's talk to Giles."

* * *

Several small groups had broken up around the area with conversations about the recent battle and the future commonplace. Connor was describing his battle to a group that included Dawn, as well as a small mix of slayers and soldiers. Willow and Xander were talking with Riley, and Marcus was enjoying his time with two special people. 

"Wow cutie you really got a thing for this girl." Lorne said teasing the warrior.

"Can you blame him," Faith said with a laugh.

"You two should be glad I'm too tired to fight back," Marcus chuckled.

Lorne took a moment to look around the destruction. "I'd love to say I'm going to miss L.A. but I think the place has lost some of its charm."

"Where are you going to go?" Marcus asked.

"I've got a few ideas, Vegas maybe," Lorne replied. "As soon I tell Angelcakes bye, I'm heading out."

"Could you do me one more favor before you go?" the warrior asked.

"Sure kid, what you need?"

Marcus leaned into Faith and choked up a bit as he replied, "Could you tell me about my mother?" Lorne gave the warrior a big smile.

"Sure thing cutie," the three of them all sat down as Lorne began. "You're mom was positively beautiful..."

* * *

"I think that is a marvelous idea," Giles said. 

"You do?"Angel asked. The watcher laughed at Angel response.

"Yes, to both parts of your idea, heaven knows you two deserve it, and I could definately benefit when you come back."

"When who comes back?" Riley asked as he joined the trio.

"Buffy and I are going on a little vacation," Angel responded.

"And Angel is going to help Giles on the Watcher's Council when we get back," Buffy finished.

"Looks like your going to stay busy," Riley said.

Angel nodded and then stuck out his right hand to the soldier. "Thank you, for everything."

"I'm glad I could help," Riley replied as he took the offered hand before turning his attention to Buffy. "We're about to head out." The slayer gave him a hug.

"Take care of yourself ok?"

"Don't worry," Riley replied. "I've my team, I've got my friends. Losing Sam is hard, but I'll be ok." A young soldier came up to Riley and saluted.

"All units prepped and ready sir."

"Good job corporal," Riley replied. "Get to your craft, we're going home."

"Yes sir!" the young soldier responded in a cheerful tone before leaving. Riley turned his attention back to Buffy and Angel. "Good luck, to both of you," he said before shaking hands with Giles, and then he walked to his copter. Angel, Buffy, and Giles watched as Riley's team took off.

"I think we should be gathering our forces as well," Giles said.

"I agree," Buffy responded, "L.A. is a nice place to visit, but I don't think I'd want to live here."

* * *

"Thank you again Lorne," Marcus said just after the demon finished his story about the young warrior's mother. 

"Anytime cutie," Lorne replied.

"Lorne!" they all heard someone yell.

The green demon looked to source of the voice and saw Buffy and Angel walking towards them. "Angelcakes, wow being among the living certainly agrees with you." Angel smiled at the remark and gave his friend a hug.

"I'm glad I got to see you before you left," Angel said.

"Me too," Lorne replied. "So what are you going to do know that your pretty self has a pulse?"

"Buffy and I are going to take a little vacation," Angel said. "That is, if Faith doesn't mind taking over the Slayers for awhile."

"Fine by me," Faith said. "You guys could use a break, but I get some time with Marcus when you get back."

"You're coming with us?" Buffy asked a little surprised.

"Yes, I hope that's all right," Marcus said.

"Better than ok," Buffy replied. "You'll be a big help."

"All right then it's settled," Angel said.

"What's settled?" Dawn asked as she and Connor joined them. Buffy walked up to her sister and gave her a big hug. "Ow, slayer strength," Dawn grunted.

"Oh, sorry," Buffy said as she let her sister go. "I'm just happy to see you."

"No problem," Dawn replied. "So what's settled?"

"I'm going to take a little break from slaying," Buffy said."Not long, a month maybe two. Angel and I are going to make up for some lost time."

"Ugh, don't need to know anymore," Dawn said. "And before you ask I'll be fine, go have fun."

Buffy smiled at her younger sister. "Well ok we'll need to go home first so start rounding up the troops."

"Hold on a minute," Angel interrupted and turned to Lorne. "Thanks again for all you've done, and can I convince you to stay in touch?"

"Youcan count on it," Lorne said with a smile. Angel shook his friend's hand and then looked at Connor.

"How about a father-son talk?"'

"Sure thing," Connor replied. Angel nodded and turned back to Buffy.

"Don't go anywhere."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Buffy replied. Buffy watched Angel and Connor leave then looked around. "Where's Spike?"

* * *

Angel and Connor had distanced themselves a bit from the others when Connor stopped and looked at his father. "Look, Dad before you start lecturing me on how I need a normal life, I plan on going back to school. This summer I'm going to visit you and Dawn, and then take it from there." 

"Oh," Angel said. "Well, that pretty much covers all subjects, except what about your other family?

"I think I'll keep them in my life," Connor replied. "They've been real good to me, I love them."

"I agree," Angel replied.

The youngster smiled and wrapped his arms around his father. "I'll never forget what you've done for me."

"It was good to see you son," Angel replied, "and to get to know you again."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too son."

* * *

"I can't believe he just left like that," Buffy snapped as Dawn told her of Spike's sudden departure. 

"There was really nothing left for him here," Dawn said.

"He could at least said good-bye," Buffy replied in a tone that indicated her hurt.

"That isn't exactly Spike-like," Willow interjected.

"Yea, I guess you're right," Buffy said with a sigh. "So, are you sure you can get us home?" The slayer asked Willow whiletrying to change the subject.

Willow nodded in the affirmative, "I'm going to need some serious downtime from using all this power, but I've got enough to get us home."

"Great," Buffy replied. "Get everyone together. We're going home."

* * *

The remainder of the group had collected together and were ready to go home. "All right Will, do your mojo," Xander said. Willow smiled and raised her hands. A blue sphere surrounded the group and all but Lorne and Connor disappeared. Lorne looked at the young man and smiled. 

"Look me up if you're ever in Vegas kid."

"I'll do that," Connor replied as they both left the scene that a few hours before had been the site of the battle for all reality, and was now totally quiet.

* * *

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

It was a beautiful day in England. Angel still reveled in the fact that he could be out in the sun, but he wasn't exactly enjoying it that much today. He watched Marcus who was standing behind a tombstone as well as several crosses that served as memorials. The tombstone was Wesley's whose body was now in the ground. Gunn had a marker, but he had been buried in L.A. Illyria had a marker, although what truly happened to her was anyone's guess, and all the others who had died in the battle had memorials as well. Angel's mind wandered a bit as Marcus spoke. He thought about what had gone on the past three weeks. He had talked to Connor on the phone a couple of times, and his son was doing well. He would be coming to Rome for a visit about the time he and Buffy would be getting back from their vacation. No one had heard anything from Spike, although that fact really didn't surprise Angel. As for Angel himself, being alive was certainly agreeing with him. He and Buffy were getting closer everyday and it felt good to be able to be happy without worrying about a curse. Angel felt Buffy lean into his arm, and he turned his attention back to the service as Marcus finished.

"Some would say those who we remember here were warriors, some would call them heroes, and they were, but to us they were something more. They were allies, friends, and family, and they will be missed." The warrior stepped back signaling the end of the service and Angel walked closer to Wesley's grave. Buffy put her arms around him.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be," he replied and kissed her on the forehead. He held her close for a moment then let go as Faith and Marcus approached. "Thank you for doing this," he said to the warrior.

"It was my honor," Marcus replied.

"So I guess you two crazy kids are about to take off?" Faith asked with a catch in her voice that betrayed the fact she had been crying. Buffy put an arm around her fellow slayer.

"Yea, I think we've decided to go to Ireland."

"Yes," Angel confirmed. "It's been over a century since I've been home. I want to see how much as changed."

"Are you sure you can handle things?" Buffy asked Faith.

"What, are you kidding?" Faith replied with a small chuckle. "Between me and my new guy we got all the skills necessary." The four of them shared a laugh at Faith's comment as Giles, Willow, Dawn, and Xander approached.

"Is everything set?" Giles asked.

"Just about," Buffy replied.

"Be careful," the watcher began. "You never know."

"Yea, yea," Buffy interrupted. "We'll be careful dad."

"Don't be gone too long," Willow said as she hugged Buffy. "We might start to miss you."

Buffy smiled at her friend's comment and then received another hug, this one from Xander. "Have fun, and we want details," he said then paused and looked at Angel. "Well, not too many details." Buffy gave her friend a playful punch then moved to Dawn.

"Don't give Willow too much trouble."

"I won't," Dawn said with a roll of her eyes. "Bring me back something good."

Buffy laughed and hugged her sister. "I will," she promised and then moved back to Angel's side. "Ready to go?"

"Bags are packed, tickets are paid, let's roll." Buffy and Angel exchanged good-byes with their friends once more and then watched them depart.

"I love them dearly, but I'm glad their gone," Buffy said with a smile before giving Angel a kiss. He returned the kiss and they began to walk to where a car was waiting to take them to the nearest airport. "So what do you want to do first when we get to Ireland?" she asked.

"I say we spend the first day in our room, take things real slow," Angel responded. "After all we've got the rest of our lives ahead of us."

* * *


End file.
